Transformers Prime OC's pov - Everything Inbetween
by Crashrox92
Summary: So this is my side story that's linked with the main one of the same name, minus the 'Everything In-between' this is something I'm writing up until Spring is here then i can continue the main story, but until then i thought I'd try to calm the insanity of waiting with a series of one-shots, including Sparkling's, Memory loss, Stray dogs, sneaking Ratchets Med-kit and more :P
1. I Dream Of Sparkling's

**A/N so heres my little side story of one shots for my main story 'Transformers Prime OC POV' so those who havent read that might not really 'get' my OC but you can still read :)... anyway this is basically everything that happened in-between the results of the poll ended with Ellen dreaming that the autobots were sparklings but the memory loss chapter will be next in line ;) so yeah this is just something to read while we wait for spring...waiting...and waiting...  
**

**anyway i hope this is approved :)  
**

* * *

**I Dream of Sparkling's**

I was just strolling around base most notably the main room, on a hot day like this i was weary and bored, i don't want to go out because it's too hot, i don't want to lie on the couch because it's too warm to sit on, this building is naturally cool but still a little air-con couldn't hurt. "Ellen will you stop loitering." Ratchet moaned, his weary sounding voice wasn't helping either.

I rolled my eyes apparently even walking is frowned upon here, but i guess i should find something to do, and the storage room was like the cave of wonders.

Because of how brilliantly organized i am the room was still, well, kind of organized, but the first thing to catch my eye was a basketball, haven't played that in a while, even at school, this weather was making me want to be random, since i was doing basketball tricks while praising myself out loud, "and the forever brilliant and highly evolved young woman whose name makes mortals explode is naturally tearing up the floor!" i cheered basically spinning around in circles with a spinning ball on my finger, as i mentioned before, this weather is making me look slightly odd, "oh but what's this? Silas has taken up the court alongside him Lex Luthor and the Kurgan what a turn out." I continued until i finally found some sense to how weird i was acting,

I looked at the ball as i questioned my sanity, "must-find-real-being." I said running out of storage slightly frightened, "Hey Ratchet, wanna go a few games?" i asked slightly begging, hey i know what his reaction would be but i took the risk anyway that's just how i roll.

He scoffed as he pulled himself from the screen, "well let me think, no." He said flatly, a plain 'No' would have worked just fine but hey blatant mockery works fine too.

"Don't rush yourself you can take as much time as you need for an answer." I said sarcastically.

"Even if i did posses the primitive mind of a human I'm busy debugging the system...the computers there acting up again." He moaned.

"fine." I said throwing the basketball over my shoulder; exercise was making me hot and bothered anyway. i know that everyone is in there quarters apparently this sun is heating up there Armour and can become uncomfortable when it expands.

i know Arcee doesn't like anyone in her quarters but i technically wasn't in her quarters as i was stood outside behind the border of her territory, "Arcee, how about a spar off?" i asked, though i wouldn't actually want to...exercise and all.

She didn't give me eye contact as she was fixed on what was inside her weapons, "Sorry, I'm upgrading my weaponry they need tending to first." She stated.

"Yeah sure of course." I said, jeez what's with the sudden tinkering around here? Nonetheless i shrugged it off; after all there was still, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Dad to pester.

Oh cruel fate has made me have no life, Raf and his family are beaching it, Miko is at a concert **on** the beach and Jack isn't on a beach but he's laying down some beach flooring for his Mom, apparently Ms Darby wants the vision of a beach house. A sound of lumbering footsteps made me switch to predator mode, "Bulkhead! What ya doing?" i demanded as if he were an enemy, he jumped slightly because of this, for doing something other than nothing.

"Filling in that wall Ratchet threw me through, had to be fixed some time." He said in a slight nervous laugh.

"At the risk wanna play basketball?" i asked, again i just want to snare someone into a long conversation about anything.

"Sorry kid, this comes first, personal responsibly and all that y-you understand." He said pulling off an anime style smile.

"Yeah fine." I said as i caught glimpse of Bumblebee...my next victim.

"Bumblebee!" i practically screamed as he whirled in a shriek and leapt in the air, Bulkhead used this time to escape.

"Please tell me your free, not tinkering, not upgrading, not fixing, no responsibilities just a care free day?" i asked.

"**I...well" **he started, scratching his head awkwardly, **"I'm er...studying." **he said.

I let my face hang, "studying? You serious? Studying? **Studying? **For what? Is Ratchets throwing out pop quizzes now?" i said.

"**Autobot tactics so i can become a better warrior." **He said. **"its pretty boring and i don't want to do it, but you know, it is War." **he finished with awkwardly taking his leave.

My face was if i had just sucked on a lemon, "do you wanna play basketball?" i said to the ceiling. I then slumped as i thought of the last bot to ask since when would Dad be available he's in his our room meaning he's probably sorting out stuff, boring stuff, boring stuff with words, oh the humanity...

"Hey Dad." I greeted tiredly as i slumped on my bed, like towel that had been thrown on the back of a couch.

He was swift to answer "Are you suffering from heat exhaustion?" he asked sorting through files on screen, logs that he sends to Agent Fowler as updates on Decepticon activity, anything that would involve Earth basically.

"No something worse, boredom." I said melodramatically. "Can i go out?" i asked.

"I would prefer you did not. there have been reports of Alien activity near this area, though there have been no evidence of the decepticons mining or any other activity, but as soon as Ratchet has the systems functioning again, we can confirm this." He said.

"basically your day off" i announced.

"Today is a time for getting things done that we could not do before." He said trying to calm me down.

"like old men, Arcee included." I said.

"I do not understand your statement." He said.

"the sun is out and you guys are inside...working, now despite what you've told me i still think you guys were born adults." I said as i lay on my bed in a fetal position, drowsy weather...

"No." Dad started as his voice began to sound faded. "We were all Sparkling's once..." He said.

"u-huh." I said, last resort for hot weather was to fall asleep and deal with the horrible consequence of dry mouth and sticky bed sheets later.

* * *

so...hard...to...open eyes, i feel horrible, I blinked at the ceiling as i felt incredibly warm, and slowly begun to sit up and i practically stuck to the bed sheet...gross...oh yeah **horrible **consequences.

I stretched as taking a nap during this weather really does make it worse, my joints are achy, I'm starving and i have the worst migraine. I held my head as i yawned and looked across the room and Dad was gone, man he's a light stepper for a big guy "Dad? You finished then?" i called. I then sat up as i slapped my lips together which were very dry, "take note that if i fall asleep during this weather force me awake." I said as i reached for my Pepsi bottle on my draws that were on the side. oh yeah, that is so much better, i then noticed that Dad hadn't answered, i couldn't even here any sound, "hmm, i guess he's finished with all that stuff, how long have i slept for? I hope its night-time because I'm sleeping outside if it is despite the fact that it would be below zero."

I got up as i walked towards the hallway, i peeked around as i heard nothing, no beeping sound from the computer screen, no whirling sound from Arcee, no...no Bumblebee, no Bulkhead? Come on not even a sound from Bulkhead?! ...A decepticon hunt perhaps? so there was some mining in Jasper?

"Urgh this weather..." i frustrated rubbing my face.

Just then i felt a tug at my trousers and at first i looked forward thinking about what **could **be tugging on me the first place. i finally looked down, "E-n." My eyes widened as a tiny metal form sat there tugging on my pants and was giving me a concerned 'o' look, "W-ow a Sparkling?" i started as i knelt down, i looked the sparkling over as my eyes widened in horror, its distinctive look was no guessing game, "D-ad?" i said in an almost whisper.

The Sparkling, formed a tiny sad smile as he let out a slight 'eh' sound, it was him alright except his antennas were shorter and his Armour wasn't as and i can't believe I'm saying this but not as 'buffed' up as they should be, there were flat. "Dad. How...what, when what?!" i said.

"E-n." He said again, and looked slightly frustrated as he kept concentrating on a certain word clenching his fists in the process, "E-ln." He said this time, "E-lin." He said putting every effort into the word.

"E-lin? Ellen? My name?" i said pointing to myself.

He nodded slowly, well I've been called Helen before but never has my name been pronounced as if the 'E' is my first name and 'Lin' was my second name, "so you are aware of what you are right now?" i asked.

He nodded as his lip quivered slightly, "but even though you're aware of that you're still somewhat behaving as a sparkling." I said, hormonal crisis, oh boy...

He then reached his arms out to me frantically, "E-lin!" he said along with a number of 'eh' sounds, god i hope i wasn't like this at his age, must-burn-home-videos, then again dad has most of those memorized in his processor, note to self stop Dad from ever reaching my graduation ceremony.

"Arh man you want me to pick you up?" I'm not really into little kids, my box reads 7+, but seeing how its dad i guess i can kind of grin and bare it. I picked him up as he wrapped his little arms around me and nuzzled my face he nearly choked me with those arms. "E-lin!" he exclaimed almost sounding scared, wow so weird, he knows me, he knows he's a Sparkling, yet all that emotional discipline is completely gone.

Which in a way is really weird it's like if he started crying as an adult, it would be slightly unsettling, maybe it's his sparkling instincts of being nurtured or something, i kind of see Arcee more fitted for this, "Wait, if you're a sparkling what about the others?" i said as i lightly jogged into the hallway Dad started laughing as he bounced up and down. "Stop having fun." I said to him.

and if this wasn't confusing enough the guys were here, "Jack? Miko? Raf?" i said just as i entered the hall, but why are they here? There supposed to be somewhere else. And they were surrounded by a group of sparkling's themselves much like dad they all had their own distinctive look and were easily identifiable, Ratchet was hitting the ground with one of his little tinkering gadgets and ended up breaking it and laughing in the process which is such irony. Arcee had a slight pout look on her face, as Jack had a hold of her and he was being very protective; Bumblebee was making high pitched beeping sounds and was slightly wrestling with Bulkhead, which Miko encouraged. "Ellen. How did they get this way?" Jack asked sounding just as dumbfounded as i was.

"Don't look at me i was sleeping." I said, as i placed dad on the floor, but he started whining as he put his hands in the air again, why does he want me to hold him so much? "Its okay I'll be right over here." I said pointing to literally two steps away, i spoke in simple English as i was still unsure of the level of communication he could understand.

"E-lin! Elin! E-lin!" he whined.

"No Dad, i need to talk to Jack and i can't carry you all the time you know." i said.

His little hands dropped to the floor as did his head, he then started something that sounded like he was gasping for air but then he started whimpering, "Oh please Dad don't do that." I begged.

But like the calm before the storm he wailed as energon tears leaked down his face as fast as a cartoon character, what's wrong with him?! Was it because i rejected his plea?

"Okay, okay." I said as i went to his side and picked him up, but he still continued to cry.

"Don't l-leave m-me." He said crying into my neck.

"I'm not leaving you, i was just putting you down so i can talk to jack holding you for so long is tiring you know." i said.

"S-so, your not leaving base?" he said.

leaving base? as in, going outside? so I'm ruled by a kid now? how low you get? "No. wait, why do you want me to constantly hold you for?" I said soothing him as i held his helm.

"Not safe." He said.

"what isn't?" i asked.

"i-i'm not...strong, if you were...in trub-ble i don't have..." he then stopped as he looked at his hands and struggled an attempt to transform them, that's right his t-cog is barely developed, and he knew this, "i need you to be with me." He said.

I wiped a hand across my face, "oh diabetes...I mean, we're in base the only thing here that could possibly render me harm is Miko's guitar." I said.

"hey!" she exclaimed in the back.

"You might fall." He said with childlike innocence but at the same time he sounded very serious.

After trying to refrain myself from a choked laugh i moved on from the subject and got straight to adapting to the situation that wasn't going to change anytime soon, "Okay you guys, We're going to have to look after them until we can get a hold of Fowler." I said, first things first, inform Earth that there defenders are currently going through a psychological child like phase.

"Ag-ing Fowl" Dad said confirming that he agreed.

"Ag-ent Fow-ler." I corrected, he seemed to have difficultly pronouncing words with more than one syllable.

"He will be angry." He said bowing his head in worry.

"Okay well are we all in agreement that we look after out assigned guardians? we know them best that way and will be able to understand them better." i said.

"Sure and me and Raf can look after Ratchet together." Jack said as said bot was standing pretty close to Raf subtly asking for attention.

"Sure." was the only thing i could say.

"This is so cool, we can tell them what they can and can't do." Miko then added.

"as tempting as that is, and believe me it is...we can't really abuse that power over them, there just stuck in stage limbo." I said.

"E-lin?" Dad then asked. "Down please." He said tugging on my jacket.

"O-kay?" I said placing him on the floor, thank you primus my arms are aching! he then grabbed my fingers as he pulled me lightly, "you too." He said in a commanding tone.

"You want me on the floor too?" i asked in a groaning voice.

"Yes." He said continuing to pull me down.

"okay." I said crossing my legs on the floor, dad came crawling over to me as he placed himself in my lap, "oh man this is so not my thing, I'm not the mothering type, more like the supportive sibling type, when it comes to babies or really young kids i just feel awkward, i rarely come in contact of them and when i do i address them, i do so as if there were adults, no way am i going all 'baby talk' on them, and personally i don't find them cute, puppies are cute and you can quickly teach them to do their business outside as well as being able to eat for themselves, babies are just not my thing...But as i said before i guess i can kind of tolerate these guys as sparkling's but there is no way I'm going all 'goo-goo' over them. "I'm guessing you can't walk yet then?" i finally said to him.

"No E-lin." He said nuzzling into my stomach getting comfortable what's he trying to say I'm fat? I guess its revenge for all those 'huge' jokes i make at his expense.

He started making slight purring sounds and clicking sounds, i rubbed his back as i felt i had to take up the role the way he shrieked before made my ears bleed, he presented me his hands as i took hold of them reluctantly "clap." He said, "Clap." He repeated i brought my hands over his as i started clapping them, he laughed in hysterics finding it hilarious, though i had a flat expression that Ratchet would be proud of. One thing's for sure Dad will never have grand-kids, n-ooo way.

Then after constant clapping he got excited that much he ended up slapping me in the face, one reason i feel awkward around them because i can't get angry when they do things like that because technically speaking they don't know any better therefore i have no one to blame. "ow-w." I uttered putting a hand to my cheek rubbing it.

Dads optics were huge, "E-Elin? You Hurt?" he asked.

"No, no I'm fine it's okay you didn't mean it." I said grinding my teeth slightly to try and repress any type of annoyance, well i hope he didn't mean because if he didddd.

"I hurt you, I'm sor-ry." He said reaching his hands out to my cheek rubbing it gently then...then... k-kissing it. "...um..." I said, if Dad were to kiss me as an adult I'd freak out a little. Okay i guess he's alright, he's not a brat that's for sure.

He then made a groaning sound as he held both hands on his stomach, "are you low on energon?" i asked.

He nodded looking slightly ashamed, "i can get it my-self." He said as he attempted to stand up only to fall up against me, he looked embarrassed again. "Come on I'll help you." I said as i stood up with his hands in my own, "now one foot in front of the other." I said he was very wobbly to start with and he clung to me when he stumbled.

"Can't do it." He said.

"Yes you can, this was only your first attempt." I said as he nodded.

"O-okay." He said, "I'm sor-ry I'm a bun-dle."

"You mean burden?" i said cocking an eyebrow.

He fell to embarrassment again, "you're not a burden, never a burden." I said.

"I'm hungry..." he then said changing the subject or it might be the fact that Sparkling's have the attention span of a scraplet.

"Sure thing and we'll work on the walking thing." I said as i picked him up yet again he clung to me like a baby monkey.

He then started kissing me again but then started sucking my cheek, oh lord save me, "uh, Dad? I know you're hungry but you don't eat humans, there's too much...iron in our blood it'll give you rust" i said, well an excuse is an excuse.

"I won't eat you." he said.

"Well less sucking." I said.

"your salty." He added.

* * *

i went into the energon deposits room as i had to find very small cube for him, and one did exist in the corner of the room for such impossible circumstances, i took it as i took a small dosage from a much bigger cube, Dad reached his arms out excitably as i presented him with it but still with my hand on it, he started drinking it greedily, "not so fast your tank won't be able to take it." I said lightly scolding. I had to take it off him and give it back and repeat the process as he wasn't taking my words into account.

"go easy." I said as he coughed up slightly though nothing came out of him thankfully, i then rubbed his back as he had finished he let a tiny burp escape him as he clung to me again, take note i held him at a position where if he were to have an accident it wouldn't get on me heh. "We have other sparkling's to feed as well you know. But Dad i would need to put you down i can only carry one cube at a time."

"No." He said as he swung himself around my back as though i were giving him a piggy back.

"Or i guess this could work as well." I said picking up a full cube of energon and the little one for the others.

"your comfy, it is like riding mega sup-rem." He said resting his chin on my head.

"Mega suprem? Mega...?" i though for a while as i mentally searched for a similar word. "suprem...supreme? mega? Omega Supreme?! Well thanks its nice to know you can compare me to your version of King Kong." I huffed slightly.

he made a high pitched sound surprised at my tone, "but your more comfy, and gentle, and prett-ier." He said.

Okay he still has the art of flattery, "Really? You can really refer to me as being pretty? You know with there being differences of what your race would consider 'pretty' for **your** females?" i asked.

"Every being is pretty." He said as he started making a pillow out of my hair playing with it, "furry." He announced, but he then made another high pitched whistle sound, basically he was laughing.

"What?" i asked.

"I was just thinking about what i said, because i might be wrong, i can't really call Meg-atron." He said, wow a light hearted joke, this is surreal.

"Anyway lets get this stuff to the main hall before they start eating the ground." I said.

* * *

"Okay its feeding time at the zoo." I announced as sparkling's came charging at me like a herd of sheep. "Back up you animals." I said holding the cube above my head. "Guys you mind controlling your guardians and friends?"

Jack took hold of both Arcee and Bumblebee under his arms as Miko dragged Bulkhead away like a bag of cement, Ratchet however kept to himself in the background, "you know being the youngest in a family, you don't really need to look after anyone its usually the oldest so i have no idea what to do." Raf said stuttering slightly.

"Its fine Raf my Mom's friends always bring their kids over so i have a bit of experience plus i was paid." Jack said.

"Great." I said putting Dad down much to his protest, he sure knows how to grip my wrists. "Do you guys mind giving them some energon? It would be best if i can inform Agent Fowler as soon as possible seeing how..." i stopped myself as i was basically telling the others that we are defenseless, "well just to make sure to tell the pentagon they need to double there artillery." I said.

Dad was about to protest at me again before he changed his mind and looked to the Autobots, he noticed Ratchet alone as he made a slight happy click and a whirl and stood himself up as he wobbly made his way over to him the two of them chirping at the presence of each other.

"Right so you guys keep the sheep in a herd and I'll be up there." I said, and i lightly treaded up the stairs as Dad was distracted for the time being.

* * *

Well, trying to contact Agent Fowler was constant like trying to reach you friend on there cellphone but only to go straight to an answering machine, and if i wasn't doing that i was checking any Decepticon activity, i was thorough with my search but quick seeing how Dad has a six sense...or even a seventh sense. "Okay guys, i can't get a hold of Fowler, apparently he's on vacation in Florida but he stuttered slightly about his exact location, at least have a substitute jeez, don't they clone there agents?" I moaned coming downstairs.

Or if it wasn't that it would be that Dad was tugging on my leg again and hugging it, he had a slight scowling look to his eyes, it doesn't matter if he's an adult or a sparkling he can somehow appear from nowhere, "E-lin." He started seriously, "you went someplace without me." He scolded with a slight whine but almost immediately changed the subject as well as a brightened expression "E-lin, can we enga- ind-...p-play?" he asked, i could see he was trying to make himself sound more sophisticated when making such a request.

"i can't Dad. I'd prefer it if i were to take up my post at the computer screen just in case Agent Fowler contacts us or if there's any signs of decepticons" I said.

"No i do that...but we play now." He said.

"Dad we can't you guys are going through a fountain of youth phase and we're left vulnerable." I said.

"p-lease i never get to play with you." He said slightly pouting.

"Well that's because you're busy yourself. it can't be helped." I said.

"That's why we should play now, while I'm still this way." He said seriously, was he referring to our lack of time spent together lately? I'm so confused to his way of thinking he seems on and off between sparkling thinking and Adult thinking.

"You don't even know how long you'll be a sparkling for." I said.

"I don't think it would be long." He said sounding so sure of himself.

"Oh jeez, alright what do you want to play?" i said.

He shrugged, "i don't know." well there goes the serious adult side.

"Oh jeez really? And is it me or is your speech improving? Well let's see games, games, there's hide and seek, tag." I started and before i knew it Arcee took hold of my hand and Bulkhead grabbed my legs as Bumblebee jumped up and down with his little wings flapping. "w-what? You all wanna play a game?" i said, the sudden stampede of Sparkling's was slightly unexpected.

"I wanna run." Arcee said.

Bumblebee made a slight whirling sound, which vaguely made out a yes, bulkhead just grinned widely. I held a hand to my head, "can't we do something quiet and makes you guys stay in one place?" i said. "How about drawing?" i then said.

"Sound boring." Arcee said with a lot of attitude in her voice.

i laughed as a way to hide my annoyance as a sudden evil side came out of a dormant state, "oh I'm sorry, have you ever drawn before?" I asked, folding my arms in a smug manner.

"no." She said again with a lot of attitude.

"Have you ever survived a seven hundred foot drop?" i then said upping the sudden fear.

Arcee didn't know how to react to a question of drawing to a question of being thrown off a cliff, "n-no." She uttered.

"Well which would you prefer?" i then asked leaning on one side of my hip.

"Drawing! Drawing!" she exclaimed as she backed away from me put gave me a pouted look, "your mean...and scary." She said.

I waggled a finger in the air, "only when provoked." I said smiling happily as all the sparkling's acknowledged this fact and nodded furiously, "Listen to me if you want to live." I said with an Austrian accent. Sure drawing, a nice quiet activity nothing can go wrong with that right?

* * *

"Bulkhead, don't eat the pens!" i called, "Miko! I'm a single parent here the least you could do is be supportive. I mean i should be watching TV and ignoring any other sound or event happening around me, not being responsible." I said to her.

"What it won't hurt him." She said.

"come on he might choke, despite his killer chompers, Arcee's trying to walk on her hands up the stairs, Bumblebee's fine he's actually drawing its pretty good t...Dad! Dad! Don't paint my pants where did you get that anyway?! If you guys don't behave I'll send you to another planet and hope they raise you guys instead!" i yelled crazily, but i stroked back my hair as i noticed one Autobot not part of the group, i inhaled as i separated myself from the crazy area,"Hey Ratchet?" i started gently as i knelt beside him, "Why aren't you drawing?" i asked.

"I don't like drawing." He huffed.

I sighed as i rubbed my face, "Okay, what would **you **want to do?" i asked trying to keep a smile.

He shrugged his shoulders...you what? i know what he would like, and so I went to the TV where there was a draw underneath, "E-lin!" Dad called, "come back, i can't see you." He whined.

I popped my head over from time to time, "look I'm here okay? See? I'm not going anywhere, I'm fine, I'm safe, I'm well." I said as i grabbed the box from inside the draw. I then skipped down the stairs as i jumped onto my knees in front of Ratchet, he didn't look at me and threw a pouted lip, "Ratchet." I said in a ghostly voice, revealing to him a puzzle box in a circular motion he tried to force his eyes away but he curiously looked at it with brightened optics, "look, a challenge for the mind." I said entranced.

He greedily snatched the box from my hand as he made a little beep opening the box and pouring the puzzle pieces onto the floor and quickly got to figuring it out.

I dusted my hands off, "There now that Ratchet is happy the others should just fall into place." I said as Dad tugged on my trousers he frowned at me yet again, "what's wrong with you?" i asked almost sighing.

"Stop going somewhere." He pouted.

"You know Dad i can't take you seriously when your speech is slightly imperfect and have the vocal processor of a munchkin." I said.

"o-oh." He said sadly.

"I-i m-mean it really suits you, very...very respectable." I said.

he grinned shyly as a response.

"Ellen, Arcee keeps wandering off, she's not really interacting with the other sparkling's." Jack said voicing his concern. "I'm keeping an eye on her but..."

the said little femme had spaced herself away from the others as she had her back faced to us, "I guess there's still that adult self to her, the solitary part, but maybe she just wants to be with you for the time being, how about you leave Bee with me and Raf can give me a hand?" I said.

"S-sure." He uttered nervously.

"Hey don't worry Raf I'll be doing most of the work so you don't have to." I said giving him a thumbs up.

"You ever done anything like this before?" he asked.

"nope." I bluntly said. "But I'm not afraid of a challenge." I added. "now Dad...Dad?" i said as he was suddenly gone, i looked around frantically looking dopey in doing so, i finally caught glimpse of the little mech swinging on the railings, "w-what when? How did...? Dad get away from there your too close to the edge!" i cried as he started to climb them. "Dad! You come down right now! You're endangering your life and affecting others around you." I sternly said as i ran up the stairs, Dad then got him on top of the railings as he then began to stand up on them!

"If i stand like this i can touch Cybertron" he cried as he stood up fully reaching his hands out to the ceiling.

I panted in panic as i ran straight for him, his little foot slipped as he fell backwards, i dived for him as i caught his body but he slightly bumped his helm. "Oh my god! Dad are you okay?!" i said as i cradled his helm.

He had a shocked expression on his face as he shakily held the back of his helm, "I-I..." he uttered he looked confused to the idea of hurting himself from falling.

I took hold of him as i nursed his head, "just a little bump, but don't you ever do that again! You could've terminated yourself!" i scolded.

He folded his arms as he gave me a whimpered pouted expression, "no i wouldn't have, i was careful." He said.

"it doesn't matter how careful you are, it's good to take certain risks in life but that was just plain recklessness and..." i stopped myself as i noticed something very disturbing, "oh...my...god." i looked at my hands in horror, "what have i become?" i stated melodramatically.

"Mean." Dad stated poking me.

"Mean?, no, I'm only telling you this because i don't want to lose you, and I mean look how far down that is." I said as i showed him the height from our position.

He turned solemn, "i don't like being small." He said.

"its just another obstacle for you to overcome that's all, you're not used to it, from a different perspective i would be considered small on your world but i don't care, I'm still striving to be taken seriously as a human by your species and mine." I said.

Dad thought for a while as he looked over the railings again, "Sorry." He said quietly.

"Its fine just...think before you try something." I said and maybe i should give myself that advice sometimes.

* * *

Later that day i was on the floor, legs crossed and i held my head in my hand as all sparkling and humans were sat in a circle, the kids were bored and i did what was the easiest and laziest way to entertain them, by telling them a story...

I really did love to act and quote movies, so as Dad lent on my lap, "General Zod then looked to the Presidential Seal on the floor of the Oval Office and said, _I see you are practiced in worshiping things that fly. Good. Now, rise before Zod_." I said mimicking his way of speech.

"Did he rise before him?" Dad asked and he had asked a lot during the whole time i was speaking.

"I'm getting to that, and then as the president rose General Zod then said _kneel before Zod_." I told him.

"He wouldn't kneel, unless it was necessary." Dad said.

"The president then walked from behind his desk as he stood before Zod and just as quickly as he was to rise, he knelt before Zod." I said as the Sparkling's gave a series of disappointed groans and shakes of the head.

"He can't just kneel for no reason, and he did it so easily, he's not the president." Dad announced poking me.

I rolled my eyes as Dad was telling the story it seems, "but then General Zod said, _You are not the President. No one who leads so many could possibly kneel so quickly._"

Dad nodded pleased that he was right.

"See a Villain can recognize a leader." Arcee said, she had just recently joined the group, i guess jack must've convinced her.

"Naturally, anyway amongst the security a man appeared from behind them, he said, _I'm the man they're protecting. I'm the President. I'll kneel before you, if it will save lives_." I said.

"He'll kneel if it will save lives..." Ratchet said quietly but admirably.

"Then General Zod in reply said, _it will, starting with your own. _Then Ursa walks towards a group of military men_, what a backwards planet this must be, where the men wear the ribbons...and the jewelry, _then she rips off a Generals ribbons off his uniform...man if that were me I'd throw her through a window, b-but I'm only saying that because I'm...well I'm not sure why, i guess i'm just showing off really, but..."

Dad then tapped me, "E-lin your rambling." He said, hold on if he can say rambling perfectly how come he can't say my name? He's messing with me.

"o-oh sorry anyway," i said clearing my throat, "so the president said, _what i do now, i do for the sake of the people of Earth. But there is one man on this planet who will NEVER kneel before you._ _Who is this imbecile?_ Said General Zod _Where is he?_ _I wish i knew_, the president said as he finally got on his knees and knelt before General Zod, _oh God_. He said. _Zod._ General Zod corrected." I said.

* * *

my throat is dry from doing a live performance of the rest of Superman two the Sparklings were tired out anyway so there was a result to the sacrifice of my voice, some were in Recharge and some were just very weary, Dad (being one of the weary ones) went wandering over to Jack, Jack slightly felt awkward to how eager he was to get to him, "it's pretty weird seeing them like this..." he started as Dad curiously tapped jacks fingers he then lifted them up as he started nuzzling them, Jack slightly blushed, "i-if he ever did that as an adult I'm leaving base forever." He said.

"Hey you had it easy he was kissing me before." I slightly shuddered. "Anyway! Isn't it night time yet?" I said.

Dad then crawled himself into Jacks lap, as Jack looked extremely awkward and he was looking at the ceiling, "Jack?" he said.

"Hey, how come you can say his name and not mine?" i protested.

"e-er what's wrong O-Optimus?" He said.

"Thank you for looking after the key." He said, Jack scratched his head.

"Hey no problem, so these guys are sparkling but they vaguely remember their adult lives?" he said to me trying to change the subject.

"I guess, i don't know." i said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey you know what?" he started looking over to Arcee who was recharging next to Bumblebee, "i might stay over; you know to help you out." Jack said.

"How about we all stay over? just to help get them to sleep, plus i think it would be awesome, we have total control of base." Miko said, it would help, i mean if they weren't here...

* * *

That night, i thought of how long this might last for or if they'd ever change back, i sat on my bed as dad sat on the floor playing with his fingers but giving me a solemn expression, "it's okay Dad, it's not your fault." I said as i picked him up and sat him on my lap. "Still what to do about the decepticons?" i said pondering, Dad made a slight soft noise of frustration, "hey its fine, we'll figure this out, even if i have defend this planet myself as well as you guys," i said stroking his helm, Dad slightly whimpered as he clung to me.

"I won't let you, i need to protect you." He said hugging me as much as his little arms could do so, argh man he's killing me.

"Not this time." I said swaying slightly, then i lay down due to fatigue as i let Dad crawl beside me, "aren't you tired yet?" i moaned.

He wrapped his arms around my neck as he snuggled in against me, no way can he defend the earth as an infant, that's it tomorrow I'm going to contact the pentagon, I'll join nest if i have to, screw my age i want to defend my planet, my loved ones. i then held Dad as he shook slightly, i won't let Megatron get you, "don't worry, I'll take care of you, **all **of you, not really my life long plans but i can't abandon them." Dad slightly whimpered again.

"E-Elin." He said as he curled up closer to me he shook slightly more as i held him more firmly and draped my covers over us, "S-Sorry." He said.

I held him tighter, "don't be sorry, i love you all the same, even if you're the size of a sparkling or the size of, well Omega Supreme, heh...we'll work this out even if you have to grow up all over again"

He then kissed the bridge of my nose...urgh-hh

"Why the nose, i don't like my nose let alone have it kissed." I moaned. dad merely ignored me as he played with my fingers funny they were actually smaller then my own, its just so surreal. And as his fingers locked with mine he...suddenly...disappeared? what the hell?!

And as i looked around i wasn't in my bed anymore i was on the floor as i saw large robotic feet before me as well as hearing a cackled laugh, i looked up, it was Megatron. And he held Dad, wha...what's happening?!

Megatron didn't say anything merely bare his shark like grin, h-how did he get in?! How did he get Dad?! W-Whatever! the reason isn't important, "You hurt him and I'll tear your optics out Megatron! Give him back! Now!" i screamed.

But he didn't move it was if he were a statue but he did eventually eject his blade as he raised it up...

"Arghhhhhhhh!" i yelled throwing myself from my bed, i looked to my side no sparkling! i petted the bed, "D-Dad?" i said to the empty space.

"Are you alright?" came his normal baritone from across the room.

huh?! "Dad! You're...huge!" i exclaimed in shock.

Dad looked himself over, "from a matter of perspective." He said.

"Oh, it was just dream?" i said relieved. "Oh man, your okay."

"what was the dream?" he asked.

"Well you and the others as...Sparkling's." I said.

"Sparklings?" he said.

"Y-Yeah and i can tell ya, even if you weren't like this you were on me like a parasite." I said.

"If i were a sparkling i would want to be with you all the time as i would have no way of knowing if you were safe or not." He said.

"That makes sense i guess, my brain probably recognizes how nagging you are." i jested as i then Immediately shuddered. "Man that felt real, the first thing on my mind was what we do about the decepticons a-and that everyone was in peril at that single moment, well that and the fact you had a chipmunk voice." I said as i wandered over to him.

"You just rested, yet you still look tired." He said sounding concerned.

"I'm mentally tired, mannnn what a handful." I said.

"Who? Me?" he questioned.

"Well, all of you, but mostly you." He said.

"Perhaps you can sympathize with me now?" he said.

"Sympathize?" i said confused and yet knowing what he was getting at.

"You are a handful." He said.

"I am not! I'm barely a fingerful, b-uuut...i'm glad you're able to put up with me without having a mental breakdown" i then put up my arms to him as he did to me in the dream.

"what?" he asked.

"Pick me up." I said as he tilted his head confused, but did so nonetheless placing me on his shoulder, "you know if i had a son, you know what i would call him?" i said.

"No." He said, taking my random thoughts as they come.

"Robert-Orion." I said as his optics brightened, "yeah i know it sounds stupid but to me it kind of sounds like the two names together suit each other."

"The best of both worlds?" he said.

"i said Orion, not Wheeljack." I jested.

then Dad started thinking, the type of thinking that worried me, a suggestion. "Looking past the idea of a possible mate, would you consider co-existing?" he asked curiously as i gave him an instant hard stare.

"Excuse me?" i said as he was fairly getting to the point in that question, something i don't really want to hear from him of all beings.

"What i mean is, you will be an adult soon and it will come around very fast." He said treating this as a debate.

"I've already told you i don't want any kids, i like it just as me...and maybe you." I stated.

"Well you don't have to take up the role of mother, you can give me custody." He said, what?!

My face screwed up at how weird that sounded, "hold on." I said blinking a few times, "you want to breed me?! So I'm the puppy that has become too old and now you want to replace me by breeding from me and starting the cycle all over again?!" i said.

"No, i..." he then stopped, as though he couldn't defend himself.

"Admit it you evil overlord of humanity! You want to turn Earth into a Zoo so you and other Cybertronians can look in and observe us sitting on a couch and watching a TV with only one channel!" i barked.

He was casually silent for a while, "i am sure that Robert-Orion would enjoy the scenery from base." He said already planning a baby room in his head i bet!

I shook my head, "you know there are enough abandoned animals out there, you're just adding to the problem." I stated in shame.

* * *

**A/N i had a few other things to add, but i had written too much then i had planned so maybe i'll add a part two for all the other things, anyway please R + R and leave suggestions if you want :) also any of these shots take place any time before 'loose cannons' until i say otherwise in the authors notes :)  
**


	2. Christmas Prime Part 1

**A/N yet again stuff happened, and so seeing how Christmas is in 3 days i thought I'd upload this one first then i'll upload the 'memory loss' one soon after hopefully so bare with me :) now i hope i've packed this chapter with enough Christmas cliche and cheesiness :P  
**

* * *

**Christmas prime part 1**

Christmas! Christmas! Thank you holidays! School is out and now to prepare for Christmas even if it's in like seven days, the tradition of hanging up decorations twelve days in will have to be late this year heh.

I love the build up to Christmas as well as the actual day, I'll be planning everything this year it'll be our first Christmas in jasper, this year will defiantly be different seeing how ceiling decoration will need to be put up using Fowler's jet. Let's see decorations, food, presents, a tree...a tree, we always get a forty foot tree. I normally decorate it in the middle of the night, with tinsel as thick as tree trunks and baubles the size of soccer balls, not to mention my home made Christmas tree chocolate, Well i say home made its really Hershey bars with string attached but hey the thought is there.

I've also been staying behind after school for textiles i suck with a needle and thread so i needed some classes, you see I've been making...well you'll see eventually.

Jack, Miko and Raf might not be here for Christmas day but i hope they can make it for Boxing Day...i love Christmas! I seriously cannot contain myself!

* * *

I had to groundbridge to the N.E.S.T base to get our decorations, it was pretty empty i might add, since the relocation, i had to leave most of our stuff behind since this was supposed to be a temporal arrangement but things changed when Megatron decided to show, but it was worth it even if i had a room full of stares, i looked like a Christmas tree myself let's put it like that. "Dad come on we need to get a tree." I told him as i then thought for a moment then shot a finger at Ratchet. "Ratchet find me a forty foot pine tree." I said to him, i should really check the places to get a tree first before announcing to get a tree.

Ratchet nodded at me as he brought up a search for pine tree's except he performed an international scan, that's the good thing about this time of the year, strange as it may be but Ratchet... "Decepticon activity has been rather high these past few weeks." Dad then said and if i were a mirror i would shatter at that moment.

"And?" i said.

"I know we have always managed to celebrate this particular holiday, but with Megaton's return , i am afraid we may not be able to do so this year." He said solemnly.

I then started moving my finger up and down behind my ear, I'm sure i heard wrong, "I'm sorry what? I must have misheard because i thought you said that we are basically cancelling Christmas."

Dad kept to the same expression and didn't respond so that's basically a 'yes, yes he did say that' "No Christmas? Are you insane?" i said.

"I was merely suggesting the possibility, though it may not happen i can neither deny that it will not." He said.

"Well until Scrooge-atron knocks on our door and tells Prime Cratchit to get back to work we need a tree." I stated hands on hips.

Dads same resting expression cracked a smile as he looked amused, "I thought you would protest, that is why i had already made arrangements with Agent Fowler, he was against it at first but i had convinced him in the end." He said.

Him and Agent Fowler having a debate, what else is new? But the funny thing is they never last long, "How long was that?" i asked.

"Twenty minutes." Ratchet said.

"Twenty minutes?! For a Christmas tree?!" i then scrunched my nose up as i looked at Dad slightly disgusted, "your losing your touch...that is if you ever had the touch...the touch of which you had, but then lost...anyway! When's it's getting here?" i asked, i have no idea why i was having a ramble about having the touch.

"Today, that is what Agent Fowler had stated before ceasing all communications seconds after." He said.

"Nice i can't wait to put those Hershey bars on." I said clenching my fists and eyes in excitement.

Dad and Ratchet then looked at each other, just the look alone was instantly filling me with dread. "Do you not think that having a tree of that size in the silo would cause an obstruction?" Dad asked.

"Okay maybe the base is not as big, but you can hardly miss it so i don't think anyone will walk into it, there's sure to be a corner to put it into." I said sounding desperate.

"I am sorry, but it would just be too big in our confined space." He said.

"So if i can't have it in the Silo? Then the only other place we can put it is either up top or in storage and that said it might as well be a normal six footer." I slumped.

Ratchet scratched his head as Dads optics aimed for the ceiling, "what a coincidence...because that's what Agent Fowler is bringing over." Ratchet said optics darting around the room.

My mouth dropped that fast it hurt, and i kept to that morbid zombie look as Dad attempted to reassure me, "It would be a more appropriate size..." He started as Ratchet jumped in.

"And you will be able to display it where you children like to occupy." He said making a slight thumbs up.

I slumped lower, it's not the same, the size of the tree is so that everyone can look at it, enjoyment for all beings of all sizes...okay, okay so i can scratch off big ego tree, its fine, its fine i can just decorate it with smaller things and normal sized chocolates, it's no problem because I'll have more time for other things like games, presents and those other things I've been working on, Christmas doesn't necessarily mean a tree, cheesy i know.

* * *

**6 days till Christmas**

Well we had the tree alright and it did sit nicely on our little hang out, Dad even offered to give me a ride to a nearby store to grab some decorations and tree chocolate despite the fact the chocolate tasted like chocolate water u-rgh, a setback but its fine, now i was decorating base with the spare tinsel that was originally for the ego tree, and i was on Arcee's shoulder to get there, hey she offered, i swear it, she was willing, "so run by me again, what does the tinsel mean anyway?" Arcee asked as she had a firm hold on my legs just to be sure i didn't fall; well that's what she says.

"well loads of people have their own theory's and there are also legends but from what I've been told is that tinsel represents light and light was believed to be magic, so it kept the darkness at bay." I said.

"So everything, the tree, the lights, the presents and decorations, all have a symbol?" she said.

"Yeah that's right; you guys aren't the only ones with awesome ancient mystery-ness." I said boldly.

"Well i'm one for mystery and legend, explain the baubles then." She said as i pinned up another long stretch of tinsel.

"Well...okay to be honest there just for a boost in effect of light and what not but some people say that they symbolize fruit." I said after i said we were full of legend she had to ask about the baubles first, typical.

Just then Bumblebee came walking in sounding like Santa's sleigh, i'm glad he was willing for me to put those bells on him and he seemed to like them as he put a bit of rhythm into his steps, "and the bells?" Arcee asked slight humour to her voice at the sight of Bumblebee.

"and again there are many different perspectives but bells are rung to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, it is said that the bells rung for an hour before midnight on the very first Christmas eve, like a warning to the forces of darkness of the imminent birth of the saviour and then when it happened the bells changed its pitch to a sound of joy, ow!" i suddenly exclaimed pricking myself on a wrap of holly.

"And the holly?" Arcee asked humorously.

My finger trailed with blood as i sucked on my finger, "yes well, the evergreen holly symbolises eternal life, and just like how my finger is bleeding, the berries represent the bloodshed by Christ on the cross and the green thorns on the holly is seen as the thorn crown that the roman soldiers placed on his head." I explained still sucking my finger, man that stings.

"Better get something to put on that it not stopping is it?" she said. Placing me on the floor.

"Yeah i don't really want to get blood on the tinsel." I said shaking my hand briefly as a force of habit, "Anyway i'm finished with the wall decorations, thanks for the boost Arcee." I patted her leg in a friendly manner.

"Let's just not spread it around that i can be used as a ladder." She said hold a hand to her forehead.

i let my head lift upwards as i looked at the ceiling, "Hmm.".

"What?" she said following my gaze.

"The ceiling is way too high; even if i stood on Dads head i wouldn't be even able to throw the tinsel to the ceiling." I said with a finger under my chin.

"Maybe you can rent a crane." She said though she actually sounded serious with that suggestion.

"Or get you guys to stand on each others shoulders like Autobot Jenga?" i said.

I had instantly placed an image in her head as her optics were still and she slightly cringed, "I'm going to have to say no to that." She said optics shut.

"Oh well we'll just forget the ceiling decorations we have other decorations." I said as i stood back and acknowledged the decorations, the grey color of the base was definitely a buzz kill but the decorations somewhat seemed to stand out more.

"You have tinsel going all around the edge of base, about twenty different types of Santa Claus ornaments, there are stick on stars on the computer screens, the floor has been covered in fake snow i think we have enough." She said.

I slightly ignored her comment as she kicked up some of the fake snow, there's not that much decorations she's crazy"...to make up for the lack of decorations can i make you some tinsel bracelets...and a necklace...and a twirl of tinsel that goes all around you?" i asked.

"Ellen, there are enough decorations okay?" she said sounding annoyed.

Well i was shot down in flames...okay maybe i am being a bit coo coo for Christmas but only because i have the best memories during then because, well everything was perfect i just want to keep that going for every year, "Sorry Arcee." I merely said.

She sighed as she took in the environment, despite the fake snow that covered the ground (okay I'll clean that up) she looked intrigued with everything else. "It does look more mentally brightening." She commented placing her hands on her hips, "just, try not to overdo it...or get your hopes up too much." She said.

"Arcee you haven't been fighting with any decepticons in weeks, you've only been carrying out your normal patrol duties or scout missions. Now, i have gifts to wrap." I said making my way towards the hallway.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Arcee called.

"u-huh" i said waving a hand to her.

* * *

I'm not exactly neat when it comes to wrapping if its box shaped hey thats fine but anything else i just keep wrapping a whole role of tape around it and hope it holds. Normally i would do all my Christmas shopping online but i don't know how you can put your address as '1 big giant rock, somewhere in Jasper Nevada'. So i had to use my legs for Christmas shopping this time, now for Raf i got him a video game, Lego Lord of the Rings, which i bought two of because i wanted to play it myself heh, i got Jack a customized motorcycle helmet, mainly because that one he already has, has gone through the wars, no harm in having a spare. As well as the helmet i thought i would get him these shoes he said he was going to get round to buying so i saved him the trouble, but i had to fight his Mom over who gets him what...i had no idea what to get Miko so i got her what she missed, tickets to see slash monkey there in another country at the moment but that's what groundbridge's are for.

Now for the Autobots i got Ratchet a personality...no but seriously i got him an iphone 5, why? Because now he can complain to human technology personality instead of reminding us every day, but i don't blame him with this thing, i personality can't trust Siri. anyway besides the potential taking over mankind voice recognition i also included a list of websites that show the **correct** way to bandage a human...i'm not taking any more risks my legs been through so much already, for Bulkhead i got him a solid cylinder block made of tungsten as a punching bag, seeing how he has the most battle scars when returning i thought he may need it, as well as a couple of DVD's titled the best of monster truck rally, uncensored.

Arcee was the hardest to buy for so i thought I'd get her something sentimental but i'm a little afraid she'll be offended then feel solace, but i got a plack for the main hall bearing the names of Cliffjumper and Tailgate with the autobot insignia next to each, i hope it doesn't offend, i mean i only included their names for her personality seeing how they were her partners but now i'm suddenly wondering if i should have included a mention to all the others who were lost...argh man! Instant regret! Okay with that being a 'maybe' as a second gift she did mention she wished her armour to appear more appealing, not that i find anything wrong with her armour in fact its clean of any scratches but i got her some basic assesities like the bot equivalent to bath stuffs.

Second hardest to buy for was Dad, mainly because he claims he doesn't need anything which is frustrating, then again if he did say what he really wanted it would most likely to be that Cybertron be restored and the ending of this war and i highly doubt i can do either single hand ably, so instead, well, remember those science projects Ratchet helped the others with? Well one is currently being researched on, one has yet to be located and the Cybertron model Miko made got thrown in the bin by one of the judges soon after i went digging about for it, gross i know but it was so detailed and plus i was planning to hang it up but instead i can fix it up and use it as a Christmas present so despite his ability to access his memory banks to have a better look at Cybertron he can just physically look at it, yeah its stupid but i searched everywhere for a gift for him...saying that though i also got a bumper sticker reading 'wide load'...hey come on its Christmas! Ha-ha!

Anyway, i have no idea where to put all this stuff, i guess i can put it under my bed for the time being, right what next? Oh yeah, high grade, with it being Christmas i thought i could up their spirits with...spirits heh. It was hard too manufacturing energon at this level of concentration took six months, I've hid it up top so hopefully it won't explode, my only concern is that there not **too **sensitive to the stuff.

Right go through the check list, tree, check. Decorations, check. Presents, check. High grade for Christmas cheer, check. Food, check. Hey turkey for one, suits me fine, plus I'll be putting most of it back for Boxing Day, party food and what not. Right now, what's left? Oh yeah the hats!

I went into my bedside cupboard as i pulled out four Santa hats with green flashing Christmas trees on them along with a high pitched song to match, i put them to the side then i pulled out another five Santa hats except these ranged from sizes pillow case to paragliding with size. I hadn't finished them yet, I've done Arcee's, Bumblebees, and Bulkheads i just need to finished Dads and Ratchets, i actually had to measure their heads but they just accepted this as normal behaviour, though Arcee had asked if i was preparing her head for a head ornament.

Now just a few more stitches on this one and...Done, i hope the stitching holds. Now I'll just shove all these under my bed and I'll grab them back on Christmas day.

* * *

**5 days till Christmas **

Jack, Miko and Raf were over this day for the normal 'witness protection programme' and as usual we were couching it, watching early Christmas specials of TV series, what was on now was Futurama with Robot Santa Claus, "now nothing says Christmas like staying inside and barricading yourself in from Santa, getting a palm tree and stealing from orphans." I said as we sunk into the couch with a fluffy blanket over us.

"can we have a vote that the blanket stays?" Jack said lazily as he looked as though he were going to fall asleep.

"Why would humanity manufacture an Evil robot that symbolizes something lovable?" Ratchet commented from the computer screen secretly watching.

"He was built to judge who was naughty and who was nice and sort out presents, but because of a programming error his standards were set to high and so he basically brands everyone as bad." I explained.

"I will never understand the human mind." He huffed.

"You what we're missing? Snacks. I'm going to grab some snacks." I said standing up.

"I think we're just about set up for the evening, we've got reminders on every Christmas special imaginable." Raf said.

That comment made we want to squeal but i just showed the face instead with my back turned to them as i went downstairs, "Hey wait up." Miko then called me.

"Yo." I said.

"Can i talk to you privately?" she asked.

"Er, sure, I'm going to the kitchen anyway." i said.

* * *

Man I'm such a pig, i never realized how much food i got, i guess you see allot of stuff and you just want it, first it was little snack ribs, then i saw butterfly prawns, then battered chicken in sweet and sour, then i just wanted to try it all, thank god for new year then it doesn't look that bad.

"Whoa! Are we going to war?!" Miko exclaimed looking through the cupboards and what not.

"It's not just for me it's for you guys too." I said slightly stuttering since even with the others pitching in there was still allot there.

"If we eat all this we wouldn't be able to even try to out run decepticons." She said.

"And we aren't planning to any time soon." I said, as i sat on the worktop, "now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" i asked

"Well..." she started as a slight blush formed over her cheeks, "my host parents are going to a family reunion for Christmas and i didn't want to go because i kind of said..." she started scratching her head as she kept grinning awkwardly.

"Come on Miko, since when do you contain anything?" I said.

she then looked around the room nervously as she then threw her arms down, eyes shut tight, "I said that you invited me over for Christmas!" She exclaimed it hurt to say that as well by her tone. "I know, I'm pathetic, i screwed up again by shooting words out of my mouth and now i have nowhere to be." She said her cheeks growing deeper in color with every passing moment.

Okay i can understand her embarrassment, but i wouldn't go as far as pathetic or screwing up, "Miko your not pathetic, you're in a different country, plus this will be your first Christmas here right? But how come your parents in Japan haven't invited you over?" i asked.

"I have tried to contact them, but I'm not getting a response, what if they've gone somewhere and they think I'm spending Christmas with my host parents or my friends?" she said.

"You sound anxious." i said.

"i promised my friends I'd come over for Christmas, ever since i got here this place was such a bore, but then i met Bulkhead and well things change but i don't want to break my promise." She said.

"We'll keep trying and if we have to we'll groundbridge you there, in the meantime shall we pick up your stuff so you can stay here?" I said.

"What? For real?" she said sounding slightly suspicious.

"Sure it's no big deal; in fact it makes it better, plus you'd be spending Christmas with Bulkhead...maybe." I said.

"Hey i've never stayed over at base before...Dude!" she started as she then grabbed me by the collar, "we can pick up my stereo system and have music on a constant loop through the entire night!" she announced dragging me.

"Oh hell no." I pleaded to myself.

* * *

**3 days till Christmas (it would've been four but i had slept through the entire day due to Miko's...musical night.)**

Miko staying at base was definitely tiring, but she'll bring life to the party when the day comes round, plus I've always celebrated with family and friends so it was originally only going to be me as the only human. Okay I'll admit I'm in a little denial to the fact that there may be a chance that the others will have to be out on the field for Christmas, but i can't help but get my hopes up, it's the only time i actually get off my butt and do something and put so much effort into it...well by choice anyway.

But i do hope that the decepticons celebrate Christmas this year, anyway, what to do now? Well i can't make it snow, unfortunately. Hmmm, well...i, guess I'm free for...one more day, better go socialize before I'm classed as a mountain hermit.

* * *

Wow, i mean, wow, as well as the outside Jacks house was cosy even made me feel slightly tired, the lights were set to a low glow, and the heating was on, there decorations look very matching the mixture of red and green really felt Christmassy as well as the homely feel to it, compared to my decorations at base it was a hundred times better.

Jack had told me to sit on the couch with him he sounded slightly nervous but okay, he was wearing a very woolly jumper with a big old Christmas tree in the middle, okay I'll admit i was laughing at him like an idiot, until the old saying of 'he who laughs last laughs best' kicked in the moment jacks mom came in from the kitchen with another woolly jumper which...was...pink. Pink?! Since when have i made any signs that i even like the color?

June was smiling with a slight giggle to her voice as she made the jumper dance to somehow 'excite' me more i guess to the look of it.

Jack started laughing evilly, "you told her i like pink?!" i hissed at him in a whisper.

"Would i?" he said innocently.

I gave him a long stare of daggered eyes even though i knew June was closing in to the sofa, "look what i made you Ellen." She said sitting down, i instantly spun from daggered eyes to a big smile at June. "See look i even had time to put a big shiny star in the middle, _because that's what you are_." She said slightly pinching my cheeks.

I had to hold back the quivered lip, just...the color, I'd rather have jacks woolly jumper, but...i-it's the t-thought that c-counts and she put aside some of her f-free time to make this for m-m-me. So i took it from her as i thanked her, she in turn hugged me, "put it on." She said as an order.

I held the woolly jumper dangle as i let my mouth hang, "p-pardon me?" i said.

"Put it on, you'll look so adorable." She said in a babyish way.

"E-erm okay-y." I said matching her whimsical grin as i painfully threw on the woolly, itchy jumper. Admit-ably it fit like a glove, but it was still pink and itchy and apparently I'm a 'star', but i do like that comment heh.

"You suit the color so well." She said her voice rising in pitch like a reaction to a litter of puppies. "Doesn't she jack?" she then said to the oblivious jack who was choking on a mince pie.

He choked slightly as he looked at me with a gob full of mince, a shadow cast over my face as i sent him a warning of fury if he were to state anything sarcastic. "e-er sure! Its real-y, woolly." He said. And he then turned as he whispered, "Like a pink cookie monster." I whipped my head around as June then patted my shoulder and shot up from the couch, "wait there a moment i just need to grab my camera." She said.

Jack facepalmed, "here it comes." He said.

"Your moms one of those 'takes a picture of every second of every moment'?" i asked.

"You don't want to see our attic, its only photos." He said.

"I can sympathize, i really can, but I'm surprised she hasn't made one of these for Raf and miko." I said.

"Oh she has, Raf has a yellow one and Miko has a lilac colored one. She has even made a red one for agent Fowler." He said.

"Lord and Primus save us." I said grimly.

"Here we are." June said still in her whimsy voice. "Now jack you stand in front of the tree, no, no! The fireplace! Oh that would be perfect; the glow of the fire would make a great picture for next year's cards." She said clasping her hands together in excitement.

Jack groaned as he force himself off the couch, then June grabbed me like a golden eagle to a young deer, as she put me next to jack, she then stood in front of us as she searched for the best optical zoom, "okay now scooch up together." She said.

We did so as we might as well be hugging, "you know what? Why don't you both put your arms around each other in a campy way"? She said.

We looked at each other briefly as we both sighed but did so and pretended like we were doing this like a normal thing, "good, good! Now hold that pose." She said, her camera went at every angle as she tried to find the best angle, then in a flash about a hundred shots were taken, at about shot seventy i started making sickly faces due to the countless flashing's, it was literally a 'whole life flashed before your eyes' moment, except it was like a present flash.

"Okay now the other side." She said, okay i know the drill.

Again another flash of the present, "there's another chapter to the Christmas photos." She said as me and jack flopped back on the sofa tiredly. "Oh Ellen, can i ask for your help?" she then asked.

"Uh sure Ms Darby what is it?" i asked i might as well put my superman costume on with how comic like i sounded.

"I've been experimenting with new Christmas snacks i can make and Jack won't try any, i was wondering if you'd try them for me?" she asked, i was about to answer until jack whacked me on the arm.

I looked at him annoyed until i saw his head shake wildly and frightened. Okay either his Mom is a terrible cook or..."here we are." She announced as she placed about five plates of snacks were shaped somehow as a symbol of Christmas, "now these are just a few i have another seventeen out in the kitchen for you to try and don't be shy to have a few of each just to get a good taste.

Good grief...

* * *

I got home but i was at one point sick on the side of the road, and finally i was home, still wearing my pink woolly jumper with the big yellow star, and feeling like death. I couldn't identify everything that ms Darby got me to try but i think some of it was either not meant to mixed with that ingredient or was not fully cooked, urgh...

I dragged myself to the coach, my old friend, all this time Ratchet observed me as i dragged myself like a zombie and sounding like one too, "what in the world is wrong with you?" he asked.

"u-urgh..." i moaned with my mouth hanging open.

"Your face is pale." He said sounding slightly concerned, he then put himself in front of me as he knelt down to me, he forced my face to look at his as well as checking my arms, "you're nauseous?"

"U-uhh." I said nodding slowly.

"Stomach cramps?" he then asked.

"e-eah." I said.

He then gave me a crooked expression, "Have you been overindulging?" he asked.

"Jack...Mom, made food, had to eat, be polite." I said.

"So you did?" he asked.

"Food was, barely edible, but didn't have the heart to tell her." I said.

"What did you consume exactly?" he asked scrunching his face.

"i don't know, some of it was moving...or i could've been hallucinating i don't know, there was this rhubarb and broccoli Christmas smoothie , nacho cheese mince tarts, pigs in liquorish blankets, raw fish dipped in chocolate and gold sprinkles, and i can't remember all i remember is that i just kept eating." I said. "And i thought that Ms Darby was a nurse." i whined as if i were betrayed.

"And you were willing to try this?" he said slyly.

"How could i say no?" I said but then realized who i was talking to, "never mind..."

"Well you'll live, but i have no sympathy for you. This was your own doing by agreeing to this, you gave into peer pressure." He said lightly scolding.

"Thanks." I groaned holding my stomach as i went up stairs and then carefully lay on the coach but still being able to make my stomach go up and down, "urgh..." i groaned again and i think lying on the couch was the worst thing i could've possibly done as my stomach started bubbling, then my throat felt like it was going to gag, then my stomach started to squeeze, i quickly sat up as i started swaying back and forth to try and stop it...oh no...Please no...bleurgh!

My mouth hung as i felt my face blush harshly i placed my hands over my face just to hide, "o-oh..." i said, i felt terrible, dumb and embarrassed i haven't been sick in years and even when i was i at least got myself a bucket, i felt the need to cry but like always i just get angry at myself instead.

Ratchet sighed, as he lightly shook his head at me, "R-Ratchet, i had an accident." I said in a little voice hanging my head over the sofa

He had already stopped what he was doing and was right in front of me, he had a slight frown to his face as he looked over the mess i had done which made me feel worse because of his silence, he then groaned slightly as he placed his hands on his hips, "you...why couldn't..." he started but he had a hard time trying to scold me, like my pathetic expression wasn't enough to silence him, finally he let his arms drop to his side as he sighed looking to the ceiling, "Let's get you a drink." He said then slowly attempting to pick me up like a wounded animal.

"Oh..." i said again still hiding behind my hands, "i-i'm sorry Ratchet." I said, vomiting all over the area I'm so stupid. "I should've got a bucket, or at least went to the bathroom, if i felt terrible i should've thought that there would be a chance of vomiting."

He then started rubbing my back, which made me feel slightly better; "Normally if you were to break something, or made a mess via breaking something i would give you such a yelling" He said as he carried me down the hall and went to the right into the kitchen. "But despite this being your fault in the first place, i cannot bring myself to yell at you."

"Was it my vulnerable state?" I moaned.

"Most likely, but a more likely reason would be the personal effect your holiday has on me." He admitted.

"i always wondered that, what makes you so...merciful at Christmas?" i asked attempting to laugh but it totally backfired with internal pain.

"i'll admit i was fascinated by the effect Christmas had on humans, i've read up the meaning and the history but i still didn't understand the almost intoxicating effect it had...until i watched this animated clip show that the nest soldiers were watching." He said.

"oh yeah? Did you actually talk to them or were you far in the back?" i jested

"i was...out of sight, i am able to locate things from a far distance so no one saw that i was watching." He said.

"u-huh, anyway you were saying." I said.

"Yes well, before the interruption this animation was titled War game." He said.

"Oh I've seen that." I said interrupting him again, as he gave me a dangerous stare, i shrunk back, "sorry" i said timidly.

"England had declared War on Germany, four boys named Will, Freddie, Billy and Lacey were playing Football or in your case Soccer when they heard the news, and they instantly enlisted themselves into the army, they tell their parents of the news, their mother warned them that this was not a game and that they could be killed, despite this they went anyway as they departed for France and experienced the conditions of the trenches. On Christmas day however a German soldier goes onto the battlefield to invite the English Soldiers to a Football match..." he then stopped, "i think it was that particular scene that made my spark flutter." He said to me.

"Yeah it did for me too." I said.

"Both sides were enemies, but Christmas day they were not, they were still able to have a neutral understanding on Christmas, they exchanged photos of their families and were even laughing together." He then sighed, "but even being as experienced as myself it caught me completely off guard when the commanding officers broke up the social meeting...i was too busy enjoying the scene...after both sides were back in the trenches." His expression then dropped more and his optics looked empty, "that evening the soldiers go over the top of the trenches, they were cut down by artillery and machine gun fire, Lacey, Freddie and Billy were killed instantaneously and Will was severely wounded. And lies in a shell crater with a German soldier, the short ends with both the men exchanging photos of their families before dying of there wounds." He then looked to the floor as he was deep in thought.

I still felt ill, but i was distracted by the story, "Have you and the Decepticons ever had a friendly truce?" i asked.

He shook his head as he scoffed, "No...but." he then started with, "A group of Decepticons tricked a young soldier into one." he growled.

"How?" i asked.

"How else? By offering a truce to him...i was tending to a few injured Autobots when i personally took it upon myself to watch him...he was very, very young and naive." He said solemnly before turning angry, "something every young bot should be allowed to have!" he exclaimed hitting the wall, i grabbed a finger on his other hand.

"Ratchet." I said. He turned weary again, as he smiled sadly at me, this sounded like it needed to be said so i had to ask him to continue, "What happened next Ratchet?" i asked.

He winced slightly as if in physical pain, "it was like slow motion, i turned to check on him as he was behind a wall, but he stepped out into the open, i remember seeing a...hopeful and bright smile on his face...such naivety, before i could even form his name, he was terminated instantly by a shot through his processor..." he stopped again, "i shouldn't be telling you this." He said scolding himself.

"You've already gone this far, finish it." I said firmly.

"...his body fell back, and in a act of false hope, i-i, attempted to bring him back to functioning state...his facial expression was still bright and full of hope..." he said before he shivered. "but to see that animation, and the genuine truce they had made, it gave me..." He then frowned at me as he turned back to being a prideful medic, "well you should know, what do you want a detailed diagram?"

"besides what it gave you, was there a...touch of admiration?." I added with a slight grin.

Instead of a grumpy comeback he genuinely smiled as he patted me on the head, "yes." But he quickly changed the subject, "do you feel the urge to vomit again? Because if you do don't aim in my direction." He scoffed.

"Don't remind me, this is embarrassing, what a mess, plus it stinks not really dignifying." I said moping.

"I don't mind cleaning up after you." He said which gave me a heart attack, "I am a medic after all." He then put a finger to his chin as he grinned, "then again perhaps i can persuade Miko to clean it up." He added.

"You know Ratchet you are one of the universes greatest mysteries." I said.

Ratchet then looked at the tap that was across the kitchen as he tried to figure out how to get it himself, "don't we have bottled water?" he moaned.

"Its okay Ratchet i can get, at least if I'm sick again i can go to the sink." I said as he reluctantly put me down.

I held my stomach as it was still pretty painful to move, i grabbed a cup as i filled it up then Ratchet picked me up again as i just kept groaning from constant movement, "by the way, nice choice of clothing." He said genuinely impressed.

I looked myself over as i sneered at the thing, i forgot i was wearing this abomination...i mean abomination of love? "Really? It's not exactly a favored look." I said.

"I do not mean how you look in it; i mean that it looks warm...practical." He said.

"Oh." I said still feeling quezy.

"You need to go to bed." He said.

"Ratchet it's the holidays, even if you are vomiting every other hour you just move on and carry on, its like the law." I said.

"Well you don't have to sleep, just try to feel better. Plus i think I'll groundbridge Raf, Miko and Jack here." He said now entering my room.

"For company?" i asked.

"No Jack and Miko can clean up the undigested pool of Ms Darbys experiments, and Raphael can keep you company." He said placing me in Dad's berth.

"Ratchet?" i then said getting comfortable.

"What?"

"Can you tuck me in?" i asked.

"...how about i smother you with your pillow until your lungs are empty of oxygen your body goes into emergency mode which will eventually lead to death?"

"No, you can just tuck me in." I jested, "oh and a bucket, and some entertainment wouldn't hurt either." I was now snapping my fingers at him. "Come on Ratch, good will towards men and all."

Ratchet left with a smug look on his face, "if i re-call, your female." He said disappearing down the hall.

"Its metaphorical!" i cried with cupped hands around my mouth, before holding my stomach again in regret, though with the contents gotten rid of..."I'm hungry." I said to myself.

* * *

**A/N second part will hopefully be uploaded tomorrow or the next day I'll see which day it is my brother and sister are coming over :S anyway about the second part it involves...well lets just say it involves high grade, fire, sprinklers, and more :p  
**


	3. Christmas Prime Part 2

**A/N and heres the rest of the cheesy cheer :D lol, hope everyone had a good Christmas ;)  
**

* * *

**Christmas Prime part 2**

**2 days until Christmas (Christmas Eve)**

"Bulkhead i hate to break this too you." I started as i had looked over his entire form, "but i don't think there's any more room left for new scars." I said.

"Nah not a problem i can always put new ones on top of one's i know don't have that much of a memory to em." He said.

Bulkhead got into another brawl with Breakdown and with that hammer of his he managed to knock out Bulkhead which has caused his movement to be a bit wobbly but nothing serious, Ratchet said that he should be alright in a good six to seven hours so its fine, meanwhile to take his place Ratchet had to go instead. So me and Bulkhead were alone at base, which was a change of pace.

"Can i ask how Breakdown managed to get a head shot on you anyway?" i asked out of curiosity.

Bulkhead stood up as he was most eager when describing his past battles, expecting this i sat down and crossed my legs, "I went straight towards him as i tackled him down, i landed a hit to his chest as he threw me off with his hammer then i got my blaster out." He then transformed his arm into the said blaster as he threw it around wildly, "then landed a few shots at him, in the shoulder." He pointed to the left, "in the other shoulder." He then pointed to the right, "and then in the face!" he got that excited he let out a shot from his blaster it flew above me but i threw myself onto the ground as i heard an explosion placing two hands over my head in the process.

As i quickly recovered and the explosions had ceased i looked at where the explosion had hit. Our seating area, the couch was okay the TV was okay but the Christmas tree was gone and as i followed the trail of crackling which lead to behind that area the pieces of the tree were scattered around as it had went up in flames what was the shiny Christmas tree was now coal blocks that were scattered around the area, as i stared at the burning debris it got worse when the sprinklers then came on, i didn't bother to shield my head, i looked around as my decorations were soaked, the sprinklers continued for a few more minutes until they finally stopped.

Now was only the sound of water drips that came from my hair and nose, "I...am such a lugnut!" Bulkhead suddenly cried from behind.

"No, you're not a lugnut Bulkhead." I said quietly but disappointingly, "it just teaches me that i can't decorate a military operative base of a professional level." I stated solemnly.

"Hey you should be allowed to celebrate your cultural holiday, i messed it up because as usual i didn't think with this bucket of a brain." He jested knocking on his head, he made a 'heh' sound as he fell silent again, "...L-Let me fix it." He then said.

"No its fine, besides the shelves are completely empty of anything...you know." I shrugged as i turned to him.

His optics wondered frustratingly as he clenched his fists trying to find a solution, "W-ell then I'll get Ratchet to groundbridge me to every store in the world; there's gotta be something on this rock for Primus sake." He said.

"No, no really its fine, we don't need the decorations." I said though there symbolism's were pretty nice to look at.

"Hey guys I'm back!" announced Miko as she came out of the elevator, "Bulkhead your right the sound up there is way better than in the silo." She said as she looked at the both of us, Bulkhead looking glossy because of the rain and me looking like a drowned rat. She looked at the chaos before her and then started pouting, "Arh man what did i miss now?!"

"Nothing, we just had a small accident that's all." I said before she could continue.

"It wasn't small, i destroyed everything." Bulkhead stepped forward obviously feeling guilty.

"Oh Bulk, have you been telling stories again?" Miko said hands on hips. "Hey no problem, you can fix this no sweat." she said wavering it off. I appreciate the thought of high expectations but I'm no Superman, i can't exactly turn back time...granted that would be awesome.

"Miko..." Bulkhead started as i put my hand up to stop him from proceeding further.

"No its fine, they were, lazy looking anyway." i fake joked.

"This base **is** lazy looking, the decorations was a miracle for this place." She argued.

"Thanks Miko." i said slight blush to my face, but i shrunk back into myself again as i shivered slightly to the fact i was still wet. followed by the awkward silence and no one knowing what to say to each other...

"o-oh! By the way I have great news!" Miko suddenly said as i blinked confused. "I finally managed to get in contact with my parents."

i felt mixed feelings when she said that...I know this is good news but with the sudden series of unfortunate events, i felt this was also too sudden, "...that's, great." I said forcing myself to sound pleased, no way am i looking like the Ghost of Christmas yet to come.

"there expecting me late tonight, i had to make up something to show that i had booked this flight in advance or something...oh well I'll think of something believable I'm sure. but I'm going to groundbridge myself there this afternoon so i can see my friends." She said jumping up and down, "oh which reminds me..." she said running in the direction of the exit,"i left it by the door." She called...as she came back she had a box shaped present, bow and all. "I er...would put it under the tree..." she started awkwardly, "but that's okay I'll just put it...under Bulkhead! He might as well be a tree." She said grinning widely.

"That's a pretty big box Miko..." i started as i curiously tried to guess what was in there, wow what the fudge did she get me?

"It's Christmas tomorrow not today so stop shaking it." She said.

"Aw..." i said. "Well I'd give you yours but I'm going to be cruel and make you open it Boxing day." i huffed.

"Your cruel! well I'm gonna pack my stuff, and thanks for letting me stay over Ellen, for the record i think Christmas here would have been awesome, we should have it here next year." She said to both of us.

"Yeah...next year." I said quietly as Miko made her way down the hallway.

"I meant it when i said i would fix it." Bulkheads then said to me.

"Its fine Bulk, you don't have to do that." I said, it was nice of him but let's face it, it's nearly the afternoon.

"No, I'll fix it." He said anyway, regardless if he tries or not he's trying to make it up to me.

Okay, perhaps we're missing the decorations that fills you with that Christmassy feeling, perhaps we're missing the tree, perhaps the main hall is completely drenched in water and with a smouldering tree, so I'm soaked through and prone to catch a cold so **what**. As long as Dad, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are here tomorrow and i can show them how much they mean to me the whole of the year, this can still be a great Christmas, and there has been no Decepticons since November why would they choose Christmas of all days to ruin it?

* * *

**Christmas Day **

Boom! Its six o clock in the morning and I'm **buzzing**, i act more excited than little kids do I'm still really physically tired but who cares, and as usual during this early time none of the others are out of recharge yet, even though they normally are up at this time anyway...i think there just winding me up by recharging as late as possible and then making an excuse for not getting up. Well, i can fix that...with my air horn that goes to the tune 'we wish you a merry Christmas' marching down the hallways still in my black top and pink PJ bottoms that i sleep in, and for future reference i wear the PJ bottoms because of the fluffy inside.

I was now in the main hall still with the air horn going, there trying to endure but they can't withstand it for much longer i know it. I looked to the middle of the room as it was stacked with gifts like a pyramid, i couldn't help but glow as i looked at some of the tags and who they belonged too, me...all of them are mine? o-h i feel fuzzy right now...oh the mystery of not knowing it's frustrating and exciting, i in turn added to the pyramid with their gifts (except Bulkheads, i attempted to move it i really did) and then sat down in front of them, legs crossed and swaying back and forth eager to what we can all do today.

Typically Dad was the first to enter the room, then Arcee who stretched as her body creaked, "remind me, why do humans get up so early for Christmas?" she asked me.

"Well i think I'm the one of a handful of teenagers crazy enough to get up at this time." I jested as she now stood behind me, and Dad was looking toward the computer screen. "Come on, sit down next to me." I said to her.

"Serious?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, so we go through each gift and see what everyone has got...which includes **you!**" i said pointing a harsh finger at Dad who until i pointed was constantly at the screen.

"This year...could i not stand?" he said and he sounded as if he were pleading.

"Can i ask why?" i said.

"Need i say?" he said.

I sighed, "Decepticons?" i said.

He nodded, true i guess it does take a few more seconds to react and get up from the floor to engage cons, despite me coming off as sarcastic he does count every second.

I sighed again, "okay, you have a free pass to remain standing but will you come over here and be part of the group already?" I said as Ratchet finally decided to join us.

He rubbed his face as he lent up against the wall, "who let her have that noise maker?" he groaned.

"Let her?" i said wrinkling my nose I'm not a toddler, "i bought it, i let my-self have it."

"Well, let **me** take it from you." He said in a sarcastic tone but i think it could be translated to his kind of light hearted humor.

"Nah don't trouble yourself, just come over here so you can open your present." I ordered.

His hard face fell as i told him this, then he put on a pouted expression in defeat, "...scrap." he said finally letting himself actually feel content for once, "lets get this day over with." He said cracking a smile from the corner of his mouth, but he was really looking forward to it despite what he says and does.

Finally bulkhead and Bumblebee came in, both whom were trying to support each other into walking. "**Sorry i would've been up first, but Bulkhead refused to get up." **Bee said.

"Can't we wait till midday, i recharge late i expect to get up late." He said.

"You don't recharge late, you go on the field for God and Primus sake." I lightly scolded.

"...i had a late night." He said shuffling his feet.

"on purpose" i said raising an eyebrow at him, "Now. Who wants to pick a present first?" i asked whipping my head around.

"Bit meaningless isn't it? Say if one of us picked random gift and turned out to be someone else's, isn't that a bit of false hope?" Ratchet complained like a child.

"Ratchet in the end you're all going to get your gifts, so just be patient." I said as he slightly huffed.

"Okay E-rm" i started, looking around, lets see "...Arcee? How about you go first?" i said as she turned slightly bewildered at her name, i thought I'd let her go first, she's had a mentally tiring year. Arcee pointed a finger at herself to confirm this, "Just close your optics and pick one up." I said motioning her to the pile.

She sighed, "Close, my optics?...sure." she said quickly picking the one that was literally the closest with shut optics.

She flicked the label to reveal a name, "er, it's Ratchets." she confirmed. In an instance Ratchet was fully alert and literally snatched it from Arcee then wiping the expression off his face he made a cough sound and turned back to a serious expression, i looked up at Dad who finally decided to join us as i gave him an amused look on Ratchets behalf, he cocked an eyebrow and cracked a smile in agreement, "of course mine had to be the smallest." Ratchet sarcastically said.

"Hey it's not the size that matters; it's what you do with it." I said.

"If its spare parts for all the things you've broke it doesn't count as a gift." He said peeling back the wrapping paper slightly.

"You are terrible at the grumpy act on Christmas Ratchet." I jested. Ratchet was then on and off with opening his gift, peeling then stopping, then trying to guess what it was and repeat. "It's like watching a dog chase a fly." I said.

Ratchet shot me a glare as he finally placed a hand over it and pulled it back quickly like wax strips, then i waited eagerly for his uncertain face...*beep*...h-huh? *beep* *beep* n-no...No! Not now! There was never a beep, there can't be a beep, w-wait, its okay, judging by the pitch it's an energon detector type of beep...b-but our scanners rarely pick up on energon from a mining source alone, there is usually diggers at work...slag it all! Excuse my language. can't they just ignore it? ...n-no they can't there low on energon as it is, i can't say things like that.

Everybot was soon on edge as Ratchet dropped his present and ran over to the computer screen, the whole group was now gathered around said computer as i sat in the background.

"What is it? What is it?" Bulkhead asked eagerly, naturally as they had not been in action for nearly a month.

Ignoring Bulkheads question Ratchet turned his attention to Dad, "Optimus, we are reading a very large source of energon, to be able to pick this up the decepticons must've started mining." he said.

"A source that large will equal a large unit for it to be mined, we will require every Autobot presence." Dad said as he then turned to me, "Man the groundbridge." He said though it was quick his expression was solemn and as Ratchet set the co-ordinates and activated the groundbridge, Dad briefly gave me an apologetic look as he followed by the others transformed and swiftly exited through the groundbridge, there wasn't time to hang onto that moment, everything from the alarm to them leaving, happened before a penny could drop.

I sat in the empty room as i picked up Ratchets present that he dropped, and sighed, "Merry Christmas Ellen." I said to myself as i placed the present back into the pile, "Man the groundbridge." i said dragging myself upstairs and then slumping into the computer chair as it rolled slightly backwards. I then crossed my arms as i sat and waited for the pick up call, which could take hours. I sighed; the base was empty and dangerously quiet.

I should've expected this to happen one day, but you still like to think that it wouldn't, wow, alone on Christmas, that's depressing. I slumped lower into the chair as i started spinning half way and back, wonder what other families are up to...i got myself up again as i headed for the remote that lay on the table. Maybe some Christmas movies will bring back the feeling. I hope there not gone for long...

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon until they finally came back, and time alone normally makes you grow wearier with each passing moment. As soon as i bridged them back, i headed down the stairs and past the group. I think for that reaction alone, none of them knew how to react, the day is almost over and i would prefer it if i could see how anyone else is doing this Christmas.

In town everything was closed naturally, and with everything prepared and then shot down in flames I'm really curious to see what a Christmas gone well looks like...no that's not true i know what it looks like...so! i was trying my hardest to be a spy but not be seen like some stalker or creep staring into people's houses, so i just did a 'casual stroll by someone's house glancing in then going on' during this afternoon as it is everyone is in the living room, with most of them looking tired out wearing party hats, with the kids playing with their new stuff, the Dad with an empty glass in his hand as he fell asleep in his chair while watching...i think from here it's gone with the wind. The Mom is nowhere to be seen, most likely cleaning up the aftermaths of Christmas dinner. So the relaxing time of the Christmas day. There were other people inside too; I'm guessing relatives as well, Uncles, Aunties, Cousins and Grandparents...but I'm only guessing.

I let myself smile at the typical scenario, mainly because i can relate, except Ratchet was the one who was in recharge at this point, Dad was 'relaxing', Arcee would be distant but she complained about the mess, Bulkhead was the big kid messing with all the stuff as well as fight over it with Cliffjumper, Bumblebee would try to involve himself with the fighting pair but would always result in the two pairing up together instead and pinning bee on the Christmas tree. As for myself i was merely the observer, it was entertaining alone to see bee with angel wings attached to his car door wings, Ratchet lying across the floor and Dad looking 'casual' smiling to himself.

I remember my first Christmas with them, surprisingly i was learning Christmas from Dad and Ratchet, that's a funny concept, they were very precise and really wanted me to have a normal Christmas i could tell that straight away, but let's face it it'll never be normal but that's what made them so great. And that's why i wanted to organize everything this year, to get it as perfect as they had made it for me, but no.

I sat down on the sidewalk with my head in my hands, what could i possibly do to make this day better again with only nine maybe ten hours of Christmas left? it might as well be a normal day, in fact normal days went better then this. call me corny but when your together on Christmas theirs a different feel to it, one those feelings you can't explain. Well only 364 days until next Christmas i guess...but what a wait.

With there being absolutely no sound whatsoever, (not even birds were chirping) it was no surprise that the sounds of an engine caught my attention immediately and it was also no surprise that it would be Dad, okay i couldn't help but smile at him coming after me well after knowing i needed some space but fifteen minutes isn't really that much space heh, he pulled up as his engines were left on, "so, did it go well?" i asked, might as well this felt awkward enough already with his silent presence.

"Come home." He finally said.

I sighed, yeah i think i've been moping around long enough, "Yeah sure...i just stepped outside for a breather is all." I said.

"a step?" He questioned, slight humor to his tone.

I stood up as i brushed myself down, i don't want to drone on about how everything has not gone like i planned, i got into the driver's seat as he pulled away seconds after. "I am sorry that this day did not work in your favor."

I lent against his window, as i made a raspberry sound, "nah, its fine." I waved off.

"You only say it is fine." He replied. doing the whole psychological thing again to force my real thoughts out in the open, can't he just say 'u-huh' and pretend that he's listening?

"What can i say? You guys were out on the field for nine hours; i was alone at base for that same time thinking who will come back? who will come back injured? who will come back at all? Give me at least one day to not think about such things." I said sinking into his seats.

Dad was silent for a while as i heard him whisper a sigh, "Everyone is functioning normal..." he said relived, "the day is not over yet." He then said lightly and the seat jolted slightly as if pushing me.

"The day was over when we separated." I said looking past that playful gesture.

"Trust me, the day is not over." He repeated.

Okay the way he sounded so sure got me curious, but not hopeful, I'll be pretty optimistic this time and Seeing the Cliff side just so many metres away i got ready to get out, but that would be too easy says destiny as Dad had the great idea of transforming with me still inside...it was fun...but you never heard it from me. "No warning then huh?" i groaned at him as he held me like a doll.

"Just like your plans?" he said.

"Okay i get the symbolism mister fortune cookie, but why have you transformed? Your standing right outside base." I said slightly concerned.

"For once i do not think we would be the main focus." He said, wow what a rebel.

"True, plus i would normally hear the distant engines of some kind of vehicle, but there's nothing..." i said cupping a hand over my eyes just in case, "so, any particular reason why we're just standing here?" I asked.

"the view at this perspective." He said.

"Well if that's not suspicious i don't know what is." I said looking to the road, Dad then slipped me into his palm as i crossed my legs sitting in it as i saw his other hand go around his back i then heard allot of whirling I'll tell you that, i shrugged the motion of as i looked around, he then poked me as i looked at him, on his head was my Santa hat that i made. I had pictured the image but it was hilarious all the same, "Primus, where did you get that?!" i asked in the hysterics.

"I will confess, but in my defense they were noticeable from under your bed." He said with a stupid smile on his face. "Have you succeeded in destroying my image? He asked.

I shook my head amused, "you look great Dad, and did you actually put that on willingly?"

"Yes, if you create anything i am obliged to involve myself with your, 'skilll's'. Like the drawn picture of...a ship?" He guessed.

"It was a dog! And i did that years ago." I moaned.

"It is a matter of perspective, how were you able to create these? You have no skill in textiles." He said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes at the oblivious insult, "Well i swapped after school basketball with textiles so i can make them, its a good thing your on the priority list because i missed a huge match for you." I jested, but seriously it was no big deal.

he smiled gently at me as his optics grew brighter, then he patted me on the head as i frowned to the point that i may get wrinkles on my forehead when I'm in my thirties, "You still have gifts to unwrap." He said softly.

I puffed a laugh "so do you and the others." i said as i stood up and started to walk alongside his arm and then like a climbing frame threw myself up to his shoulder, then tugged on his hat, "I'm glad it fits." He took hold of me again as he put me in front of his face as he smiled at me again. "Sorry for randomly walking out." i said slightly embarrassed now.

Dad nodded in response as we kept to our positions and he had tightened his grip on me a tiny bit more, there was silence between us both as much as there was silence around us, it would be dusk soon, telling from the lilac colored sky, and a flurry of white passing my eyes...a flurry of white? There was a few to start with and then allot all at once, i reached out for it as it melted in my hand, "Snow? It's Snowing?" i said to him, i had never seen snow on Christmas day before, Christmas Eve maybe but never on the day.

He directed his optics upwards as i cocked my head up, Bumblebee made a high pitched whirl as he waved and i don't know what was in his hand but he crushed it as more snow came down. "What's this?" i asked holding out both hands.

"A white Christmas?" he said.

"Wow a pun?! It must be Christmas." I jested as i thought for a moment looking at his face, the got an idea, "let me stand in your palm" i said to him as he did so without question, and then abruptly as i took a step back and threw myself at his face, Dad's expression was a work of art, he wasn't sure if i was attempting suicide or what but he attempted to catch me, like a fly to a windscreen i managed to get a hug around him with wide arms, my feet dangle of course and my eyes were shut but i bet he had a dumbfounded look.

"You need to cease this unpredictable behavior." He said sounding concerned and worn out.

I ignored his plea as i threw my head back "Thanks Bumblebee!" i yelled up as Bee gave me a friendly salute. where did he get that anyway? groundbridge?

"You want to come inside now?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said tiredly, again his other hand disappeared as he raised his hand above my head and then dropped something as i was suddenly blind with the color red, "f-fhanks" i said muffled as i readjusted the Santa hat to fit on my head, i then pressed the button as it started playing jingle bells in an obnoxious tone, but i still started dancing.

We were now on the move as i kept dancing, mainly because despite how annoying it can get i still can't help it, but another reason is to annoy everyone else, "Please, that 'sound' is causing my audio receptors to malfunction." Dad said wearily.

"Fine." I said turning it off, "okay, okay, now we can still have games and i just need to cook the turkey it should be ready by tonight heh." i said awkwardly but excited, that adrenalin for Christmas had come back.

Upon entrance of base...i couldn't believe my eyes i was blinded to start with the whole outside of the walls were drowned in tinsel and baubles and there was a forty foot tree right in the middle of the room, the decorations were slapped onto the tree mind but i don't care it was awesome, "i...how..." i stuttered.

"Told you I'd fix it." Bulkhead said pretty pleased with himself, with his own Santa hat on.

"It was barely you at all Bulkhead." Ratchet said smugly, also with a Santa hat, but he didn't seem to notice himself.

"How did you get the decorations? And the tree?" i asked, my eyes sparkling.

"Turns out when i said there has to be some kind of decorations left in the world, i was right for once." Bulkhead said triumphantly.

"And the tree?" i said.

"In a forest." He said scratching his cheek.

"Which forest?" i asked suspiciously with my tone of voice lowering.

"A forest with trees." He said nervously pressing two fingers against each other.

"Bulk-head." I started dangerously as he slightly backed off..."thanks." I finished switching to an instant cheerful tone with eyes closed, shaped like rainbows.

* * *

Everyone had opened there presents and each bot had gotten me a little something too, Arcee being the wind up merchant she has got me allot of hair accessories, but she also got me a pommel horse...pretty sweet actually its the only thing I'm missing from the training room.

Bulkhead got me allot of shrapnel, yeah and each piece held a story and battle apparently, okay i like the idea of that and i bet he's going to start that later on, but i think Ratchet will have to disable his blasters before he did so.

Bumblebee got me a huge stack of video games, and i mean a huge stack, there was like forty, maybe forty five games here, which was mostly racing games, fighting games, games with cars, fantasy games, good lord where has he been? I mean there's a couple of games here in Japanese format. A subtle hint that bee wanted to have a go for himself or watch intently.

Ratchet every year would get me more and more pads of Cybertron's history, not that I'm complaining it is pretty interesting but I'm still learning about Cybertron's cities, I've only got as far as Stanix, Tagan Heights, Tarn, Tyger Pax, Tyrest, Uraya, Vos, Yuss, Kaon and Iacon. Give me time to catch up.

And from Dad was, well through the year, you know when you say to someone 'i need to get round to getting this and that'? Well Dad took all that i said into account and got it himself, who needs to ask? Man there were things i forgot i even thought about. but despite all that he also made me a...movie basically of moments that he had caught with his own optics, things that we, as a race have never witnessed up close anyway, like a super nova, a planet blowing up and other events that i've always dreamed of witnessing myself, needless to say I'm going to watch it over and over again through the night, i mean, wow, i wonder if looking at it for too long will burn my retinas out? well, this is definitely my favorite gift, but I'll keep that to myself.

Later that day it had calmed down from the games and stuff and we were just gathered around the TV watching the Snowman, i was leaning against the railings so not to be in the way of the others view "is this how you visualized Christmas?" Dad asked wandering over, there was something off about him, and he had both his hands gripping the railings.

"Nope, its better." I said leaning over the railing, Dad himself lent in closer to me.

"Despite its meaning, and actual reason for celebrating i think we can agree that it certainly does bring peace." He said as he looked a bit absent minded, "may i add, you are looking particularly well structured today." He said...o-kay? has he broke something of mine or something?

"Y-yeah, it's been a good day." I said staring off at the screen, i heard dad move his arm again as i looked up, his hand was hovering above me with something pinched between his fingers...oh...my...god! mistletoe! "well it **was** a good day." I sarcastically added with a touch of fear.

"It is a human custom, but in some cultures it's believed to be a symbol of peace." He said.

"What as in kiss and make up?" i scoffed. but he still dangled that stupid thing, "did you know that mistletoe is parasitic plant?" i said turning my head to face the other way, "plus in Greek history..." i started before he lent over a bit more, catching me off guard...kissing my **cheeeek!**.

"Urgh! Urgh! Urgh!" i said wiping my cheek, "you are a deranged mech you know that?!"

"You know the custom calls for both parties to exchange gestures." He said.

"Go away! you strange creature!" I said, "I am traumatized." i shuddered.

"I have done this before." He argued.

"Then you sit on a throne of lies, i don't **ever **remember you kissing me." I said.

"Of course you do not." He said...sarcasm? a-anyway he still kept to the same position expecting something else.

"What?!" i said.

He kept silent as instead he just kept lightly tapping his cheek constantly, non-stop, it was annoying! "alright fine." I hissed kissing him on the cheek, "there you happy?"

"substantially." he said as he then opened his arms and showed that pose...w-what, is, he doing?

"What are you doing?" i asked, I'm slightly wary now.

"Come here." He said and he stumbled slightly too.

Of course, why couldn't i see it before, either he's really sick or intoxicated, "Geez you only had one vial of high grade energon." I said slightly astonished at that, "very sensitive to it aren't you?"

He then frowned as he turned serious slash not to be taken seriously, "i can indeed hold my own against the substance; do not question my abilities, now i order you to come here." He said.

"Erm, no." I said as his voice rose it got everyone else's attention.

"**What's wrong with Optimus?"** Bee asked naively.

Bulkhead started laughing as he slapped a hand on Bee's shoulder, Ratchet merely groaned slightly as Arcee said nothing at all. "I told him not to intake the high grade, even a drop can make him act like this, but he had it anyway." Ratchet said as he pointed a finger at me. "because you made it." he said rolling his optics, "granted it was enjoyable." he added quietly.

"So i brought this upon myself?" i said.

"Autobots, restrain that human." Dad said looking like he couldn't see, at this point i wasn't taking him seriously.

however Bee was taking this seriously and not figuring out the problem, **"is he sick?" **he asked.

"Yeah in the processor." I said.

"Optimus perhaps you should recharge for a while." Arcee said not **ever** seeing Dad likethis, myself included, has he seriously never had high grade before?

"Arcee, i am functioning normally i do not require re-charge." He said as he then slightly stumbled forward.

I then looked at Ratchet, "take note that i died because of the drink, so i died ironically." I said.

Dad then got his balance again as everyone was now being entertained by his odd behavior, as he looked at me again with a what normal people would consider as a goofy smile but to me it looked demonic, "come here little one." He said in a childish voice as he tried to take a grab for me, but failed. I backed up as i lent against a computer monitor and knocking a keyboard on the floor.

"Yo back up! Back up!" i said grabbing the keyboard and using it as a weapon, i looked at the others as i was like a cornered animal, "hey nothing to see here, so get back to looking at the box!"

"I'd rather watch this then a Snowman melt." Arcee said.

In a desperate attempt i then started spouting nonsense, "hey I'm not the only human you can hug, there's a multiple choice you know." i said to him. "i-i mean go to Jacks house, he needs a fatherly role in his life." I added pointing toward the exit.

Dad cocked an eyebrow at me, "hmmm, you are attempting to mislead me." He said suspiciously.

"Would i do such a thing?" I said sounding fake shocked.

The more time prolonged the more weird Dad was acting, "...your very light, but slightly heavier than before, when did this occur? Why do humans develop at a fast pace?" he questioned.

"Um, its...life Jim?" I said shrugging.

"Y-You fascinate me, your, human but your not..." He said looking at each of his hands...i think i've broke him.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Let's not go nuts. Seriously no more high grade for you." I said going down the stairs as Dad followed my movements.

"You need to reduce your speed, my optics cannot focus." He said and he looked as though he were squinting.

"Just follow the sound of my voice." I said mystically walking towards the hallway.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To our room, you need to sit down." I said waving to the others as a sigh that 'i've got this'.

"Why is my normal functioning state been branded as questionable?" he said sounding annoyed.

"No one's saying that I'm just saying you must still be pretty tired from before."

"Only slightly." He said holding his helm. when we got to our room he immediately targeted his berth as he sat down, making a tiny tremor in the process, as i watched him fascinatingly and concerned at the same time he swayed slightly then abruptly and unpredictably he fell on his back. I quickly got myself up on the berth as i crawled towards his head, his expression was almost confused, and slightly surprised when his optics turned to me. "you." He stated, "Still owe me a hug." He said taking a swipe at me this time succeeding in taking me hostage and to his word he held me to the crook of his neck, stroking with his finger.

I was attempting (badly i might add) to push off against him as in closer inspection he smelt like...nail polish remover but much stronger...m-making me d-dizzy. "D-Dad p-please p-p-put me down." I said.

He loosened his grip as i sat in his palm, "did i hurt you?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head, "No, you stink." I said holding a hand over my nose and mouth, "put me on your berth please." I said as he did but his hand was wobbly.

Dad held his helm again as he looked guilty, "Forgive me, i have been irresponsible." He said slightly coming back to the real world.

"There are plenty more responsible bots here, don't worry about it you need to let yourself go sometimes, at least once a year." I said. "Maybe again tomorrow." i added with a grin.

"Tomorrow?" he questioned.

"yeah, i invited Jack, Ms Darby and Raf over. not sure about Miko though she said she would be in touch." i said as i grinned more widely, "oh and Ms Darby asked what your favorite color was." i snickered.

"why?" Dad asked.

"so she can pick out what dress and heals to wear." i choked on my words as i snickered even more.

"from your behavior...this has negative effects on me?" he asked.

i could only laugh harder, "okay, well to put it in words you would understand, its kind of a 'courting ritual'" i said laughing once more.

after comprehending that, a loud high pitched whirl came from Dads head as his optics widened in horror, i could only laugh, "i think its time to let her down gently, after all your already spoken for." i said. Dad held his helm once more, with optics shut, either from a headache or the thought of Ms Darby taking an interest in him.

"Ellen." he then said more lightly, obviously trying to put that thought to the back of his processor.

"Yes Dad?" i said patting his arm.

"Merry Christmas." he said lightly.

"And a Happy New Year." i finished, both of us exchanging smiles.

* * *

**27/12/12 A/N heres my typical Christmas special lol ;P anyway, i enjoyed Christmas apart from falling ill, and I'm still suffering from something but i don't know what it is :S anyway next chapter will defiantly be the memory loss one :) so hope you all had a Merry Christmas, Happy holidays or whatever you prefer to call it, hope 2013 brings a better year :)**


	4. Remember Me

**A/N over 10,000 words that's an all new record for me as a single chapter :D so here it is finally after much delay, plus it kind of suits the situation of remembering all that has happened this year as we go into the next Happy new year everyone ! :3  
**

* * *

**Remember me**

Ah what a nice stretch to have in the morning, it's what can certainly get you up that's for sure, i look around as i take in my surroundings, a huge room with huge walls and a huge bed next to mine, obviously a queen size bed isn't big enough for some people, oh well. Is it morning? Or have i just fallen asleep in the afternoon? Either way I'm hungry. I then sighed as i took another look around the room...oh, and by the way, where am i? A-And Who am i?

"Ellen come on it's our last trip before summer." A boy with black hair said as i leapt out of bed slightly startled by his presence. "What's wrong? Come on if we don't leave in twenty minutes we'll miss the coach." He said eagerly.

What's he talking about? Who's he? What's going on?! "W-Who are you?" i finally asked timidly but i couldn't help but cringe to how scared i sounded.

The boy laughed slightly, "ha, ha funny, come on, you said you set your alarm but your still late in getting up." He said.

This mockery wasn't helping I'm not joking, "Who are you?" i repeated sounding annoyed.

He slightly looked taken aback, "h-huh? Ellen come on it's me Jack, i know it's the morning and all but i haven't changed that much." He said looking himself over.

"Jack?" i said, i don't remember a Jack...Ja-ck...Jack?

He then approached me as i backed up slightly, "I'm sorry but, can you just stay there please." I said to him, for all i know he could be hostile, though he doesn't seem it i better be cautious nonetheless.

"Are you alright? What's with you?" he asked.

"What's with **me**? I don't even know who **you **are." I then stopped as i looked around again, "W-Where am i?" i asked.

"Ellen you're in a missile silo, you live here, with the Autobots?" he said tilting his head slightly reminding me of what i should apparently know already it seems.

"Au-to-bots?" i uttered, is that like a code name? is this a manufacturing site for said missiles as well?

"Ellen? You serious?" he said, his concerning tone grew.

"Ellen?" i said blinking, "El-len?" i repeated slowly looking to the ceiling with squinted eyes, "Is that, is that, me?" i asked.

"Y-es." He said slowly, "Have you...you're not suffering with amnesia are you?" he asked though his tone suggested that it was highly unlikely i would be.

"I don't know, if i don't know my own name have i? i mean i should know my own life right?" i said as i thought about my life...my life...i am...w-well my parents were...i live...i-i don't know any of that.

"I'll get Ratchet." The boy known as Jack said as he was about to dart out of the room.

"No wait!" i called to him, "don't leave..." i said timidly but quickly coughed to seem as though i merely had something in my throat, "i mean, you're the only acquaintance i know right now...safety in numbers and all that" I sadly jested. Though i have no idea who he is, he's the closest person i know, kind of, sort of.

"Okay, i won't we'll go together." He said as he came over to me and though i was hesitant at first i took his hand that he offered to help me up from the floor. "So who's Ratchet?" i asked slightly curious. Man his parents must have hated him to give a name like that, what is it a nickname? hmmm, Ratchet, well it implies he can fix almost anything, sooo, how's he going to help me? He's not going to shove a drill in my head?! Or throw an actual ratchet at my head?!

"o-oh well he's the Autobots medic?" he replied sounding slightly nervous.

If i were sweating i would have brushed a hand over my forehead, what a relief, a medic, still a little confusing a doctor named Ratchet, well i guess it must be a metaphor, i can't think of any other reason for the name, well except maybe a deformity caused by a ratchet when the guy was a child. "You said Autobots again, is that like a special group or something?" i asked.

"Well it's a group alright." He said taking a hold of my hand as he led us down a huge hallway, though i took my hand away, i know he's trying to be comforting and all but I'm too on edge for such gestures. I find myself looking at the walls and ceiling again, do i really live here? Though i lost my memory of who i am and who others are but don't we normally live in houses? Or at least RV's "now don't be scared." Jack then said to me.

"h-huh?!" i exclaimed what would i be scared of?! O-Okay fine bring it on 'fear', I'll kick your ass! ...w-well i hope i can.

"Guys something's really wrong with Ellen." Jack started as he entered the room with me close behind and HOLY CRAP GIANTS ROBOTS!

Needless to say i hid behind Jack, i mean what?! "J-Jack!" i hissed into his ear.

"Hey its okay their friends, you don't recognize them either?" he asked.

"Erm, NO!" what kind of question is that? I think I'd remember if i knew giant robots, okay calm down, don't react like a princess in peril, I'm just surprised at their presence is all, i mean if i **were** to fear them if would be that split second of where i was killed by them, but if i were to truly fear them i wouldn't be here would i? so trying to calm myself down i look over these beings, no way are they human technology...i think, i mean they look Alien, like under the Armour plating, that's metallic skin, So their Alien Robots?

"Ellen are you playing jokes again?" The red and white suddenly said in a complaining tone and was aiming the question at me no doubt, he knows me? I don't know him, i don't...am i in like some reality TV show where they mess with your head? Or is this the Twilight Zone? Okay so i seem to know my TV but i don't know my friends, that's just tragic...

"Ratchet she doesn't know anyone, she didn't know me." Jack said, so that's Ratchet? R-ight i get the name now...

"What?!" they all exclaimed as i sunk behind Jack even more.

I can't tell you what they **all** looked like i just wanted to crawl in a corner and stay there, this is very unfamiliar, "its okay Ellen their friends." Jack repeated to me, i need to stop looking so vulnerable for him to continue to comfort me.

"I guess they are to you, i don't even know them but i guess if they were really hostile i wouldn't be standing here, but still." I said finding myself looking at the floor.

"Guys this is serious." Jack stated.

"Oh come on you mean she doesn't remember any of us." A female voice then spoke up making me look for the source.

"Well look at her Miko she's as wary as a kitten." Jack said, wary as a kitten? To that slightly offending comment i frowned as i came out from behind jack and put myself in front of him instead, wary as a kitten he says. "Or...not" he added dumbfounded.

"Okay." Another Female voice said but it was the female robot, she had made herself known upon speaking, "so we know she may be suffering from some memory loss, but what exactly is the source?" she asked.

"This is Arcee." Jack whispered to me, as i looked over the said female.

"e-er right." I said as she noticed this and starting making her way over to us, i was wary I'll admit that but no point in hiding. Well, Arcee was right at my feet as she knelt down, okay now that she was up close this was really fascinating, her blue, well I'll call them eyes I'm sure I'll find out what they call them, but anyway her blue eyes were very nice to look at plus there weren't just a single color she possessed a pupil as well and it was a lighter shade of blue so there was more of an emotional look to her eyes. So they possess emotion, and express intelligence, so they are sentient beings? That is amazing, first contact huh? Or is there other alien specimens i should know about?

"You really don't remember me do you?" Arcee said as she had looked me over.

I felt guilty slightly she knows me but i don't even know who she is, "i-i'm sorry." I said lowering my head.

"Don't tell me you can't remember Bulkhead!" the girl called Miko cried from the sofa.

"Miko, stop it, this isn't a joke" Jack hissed at her.

All these names that keep getting thrown at me and I'm expected to know them, it's frustrating but also shameful, "I'm sorry i don't remember anyone." I said shaking my head, i can't seem to say much more then that.

Miko then came downstairs as she ran up to us, "so you don't know Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Me, Jack, Raf not even Optimus?" she said. I backed up slightly with stuttering speech as a wave of names were thrown at me again.

And before i can repeat my last sentence Miko took hold of my arm, "h-hey." I said in protest.

"Just look." she said as she put me in the middle of the room unfamiliar robotic beings surrounding me, i looked at her as i couldn't seem to bring my eyes to them, "just look at them, just try." She said shaking my arm.

So i forced myself to look upon each one, i looked at Arcee first just for the mere fact she was the first to be named. She bared a weak smile at me though she had trouble looking at me too, seeing how i can't identify her, i then looked to the green bot, by first appearance i'm sure he can take down things twice the size of him for sure, i shook my head as i couldn't identify him either, "Bulkhead." He confirmed for me pointing a finger to himself.

I was guilt ridden when i had to say, "Sorry, Bulkhead i don't remember you." I said and his expression was, well i can't explain it, he looked at me as if i had caught a disease and he felt guilty for it, why? You can't catch amnesia.

So moving on so i didn't get too low from that, i looked to Ratchet, who wasn't much of a smiler but it was a concerned frowning expression i think he's going to be a difficult one to read i can tell, "the number of times I've yelled at you I'm surprised you don't remember me." He stated but there did lie some humor and some sadness to it, talk about mixed emotions.

I laughed slightly, "I guess you weren't yelling enough." I said as he slightly lowered his head and then looked away.

I then looked at this yellow bot he was slightly taller than Arcee and the way his e-r eyes (or something) along with his behavior suggested he was a young bot or a really immature middle aged bot either way his whole posture was youthful in appearance. He pointed two fingers at himself nodding and making a weird beeping and whirling sound, i frowned slightly as if i had misheard him but inevitably i shook my head as i had no idea what he was saying, "i-i'm sorry i can't understand you." I said as his beeping turned low in pitch, i guess he was pretty disappointed.

"h-he said I'm Bumblebee and he was hoping you'd remember him," this younger boy said to me, his presence was surprising, but in my defense the robots were a bigger distraction.

"Oh, well..." i said as it was plainly obvious i didn't remember Bumblebee, you think i would with such an Earth like name. "Was i able to understand you before?" i asked.

Bumblebee beeped again but he nodded at the same time so i could at least understand that.

Finally i looked towards the tallest bot among them, you would think i would spot him first because of that but he slightly stood behind the others, he was red and blue in color, i slightly let my mouth hung in awe to his height, due to my reaction he looked slightly disappointed as he nodded at me sadly, i should really try and act as if this is normal I'm upsetting a lot of beings here, "you don't even recognize him?" Miko then asked rather quietly as she placed a hand on my shoulder. Her tone suggested that he was very important to me somehow.

I squinted my eyes in concentration as i tried to remember, i really did, but there was nothing and i shook my head at her, "i...don't." i said to her not understanding.

"Ellen, he's your Dad." She said to me motioning to his form.

I think i could've had a heart attack there and then following with the words of, HOW!? But i didn't instead i make a lot of 'kkrr' sounds from my mouth as well as pointing a hesitant finger in his direction looking at him then to Miko and repeating the process about five times, "h-h-huh?" i uttered.

"Miko, you're not helping." Jack said moving her to one side, "But she's right, Optimus is your Dad but don't worry! She doesn't mean biologically, but nonetheless he still is." He said.

"Oh." I said slightly relieved that an image of robot on human action wasn't involved, but still if he's my Dad, what happened to my biological parents? One thing was for sure I'm guessing we were pretty close, i felt more guilty then anything and he himself looked heart broken or if he even has...what do they have? And i know this is insane but only his eyes were wandering and his vision was set on me, how i could even tell he was heartbroken is beyond me, "Argh man! I really wish i could remember!" i exclaimed holding my head.

"Ratchet could this be permanent?" Optimus then asked a split second after my sentence, and might i add damn what a baritone!

"I'm not sure I'll have to run a few tests." He replied, tests?! Is he going to dissect me too?! No wait, just because there alien doesn't mean they all want to dissect you, that's just universal propaganda.

"Tests?" i said in a small voice.

"Just some scans." Ratchet reassured.

"Scans, okay." I said letting myself breathe out.

* * *

Well i was a bit reluctant to get on a giant table but i did so if I'm to get answers i might as well start by trying to find them. "Hmmm." Ratchet started, "there's some slight abnormal brain activity but otherwise she's fine, how she could wake up and suddenly have amnesia is beyond me." He said.

"s-so without a source i could be like this for the rest of my life?" i asked slightly choking on my words.

"wait." He then said as his finger tapped a certain part of my brain, "there is some swollen parts here. You see that?" Ratchet said to Optimus who had a look for himself.

"Physical injury?" he said laying a hand on the swollen part.

The two of them were now having a conversation amongst themselves as they had their backs turned to me. "Head trauma, but it's not like we can ask her, she doesn't know any of us, how is she supposed to remember what started it?"

I then made a slightly cough sound so i could get their attention, "erm excuse me, but does this mean that the damage **is **permanent?" i asked.

"No, we can still find a way to, for a better word 'cure' you." Ratchet said.

"How?" i asked.

"i second that question Ratchet." Optimus said.

Ratchet sighed long, "Perhaps some images maybe spend time with the others, familiar areas, anything that may trigger a memory." He said to both me and Optimus.

"spend time with the others?" i said though i sounded slightly frightened i shouldn't be really they are friends, i guess it's the fact i know none of them, that's what's scaring me. "O-okay, so shall we have a raffle?" i said clasping my hands together to cut the tension.

"Let's start with recent events, such as Raphael, Miko and Jack." Ratchet said.

Upon being summoned Miko jumped on the table as she was literally in my lap, "Okay, well we all go to the same school together, you're in the same class as Jack, there's also a jerk named Vince as well as Sierra who is like Jack's love interest or something but he goes all awkward when he sees her, but details, details the most important thing is that you met me here at base along with Raf." Miko quickly explained as i couldn't comprehend anything of what she was saying.

"Same school? How long have we known each other?" i asked.

"We're not childhood friends I'll put it like that, but i wish we were." Jack said scratching his head, "You came here from another state."

"Why?" i asked.

"Jasper Nevada is a more of a-aa subtle way of operating from when engaging decepticons." Jack said.

"Engaging Decepticons? So this is like a military operation?" i asked.

"Yes and no." Bulkhead jumped in at this point, "Decepticons are like, our evil counterparts who destroyed our world through War and are lead by Megatron."

"Er...okay?" i just agreed, "does telling me all this anyway help in getting my memory back?" i asked, it sounded serious and interesting but i need to time to process all this.

"It's worth a shot." Jack said.

"Okay, so what now?" i asked every being in the room.

"Maybe we should solely spend time with her one at a time since she is finding it difficult to process all this at the same time." Optimus suggested.

I felt my stomach tense, it's not that I'm scared of them it's just that...it's like meeting a friends, friend for the first time you can either both hit it off together or remain in awkward silence. With that mental conflict Bumblebee...Well, he started making beeping sounds and was jumping up and down and even though i couldn't understand him; he made it perfectly clear that he wanted to be first.

"I-i don't know Bumblebee you're a bit too energetic, she might not be able to take it." Ratchet said, "Plus she can't understand you." He added bluntly.

"I'll translate." Raf then spoke up, "that way we can both try to help her remember us."

"e-er sure." I said lightly smiling at him, all bots and humans nodded in agreement however Optimus had been silent and had no opinion on the situation it seems, arh man to be pretty close with someone and then for them to not even know you, i feel bad but i...don't feel terrible, i mean i don't know him, but apparently he's my Dad, i really hope i can get my memory back, this is just unethical.

As Raf and bumblebee guided me down the hallway Optimus did catch eyes with me, his expression was hurt but as i kept my gaze he forced a smile it was like a way of false hope, i smiled back but a notion from Bumblebee and my gaze was turned back to the hallway.

**Remember me Bumblebee and Raf**

"So there's all the others quarters and this is the one you came from." Raf explained.

"So...that giant bed belonged to Optimus?" i asked.

"Yep, i've rarely seen Optimus in his quarters, well except the day after he had memory loss himself." He explained.

I shook my head, "Wait, Optimus lost his memory too?" i asked.

"Yeah, and you and Jack had to go to Cybertron to get it back." He said.

"Wait Cybertron? Like a different world? I was on another planet?" i asked.

"Ellen. How much do you remember of your life?" he then asks me.

"i..." i started as i held my head as if i were trying to squeeze memories out, "well there's...i remember..." and i then felt a terrible headache as a result of attempting this.

Bumblebee started beeping frantically as i looked at him still holding my head, "Bee says try looking at me and remembering something." Raf said.

So i did i focused on his color his facial expression, okay think, Bumblebee, Bumblebee, Bee, Bee...uncle...bobby bee? What? No that can't mean anything...wait, yellow, two yellow cars...an ostrich and a clown...a clown?! Okay I've obviously went into the deep end, "Sorry Raf all I'm getting is something from someone's hallucinations." I said.

"Well we'll keep trying don't worry." He said weakly smiling.

"Hey Raf did i meet you the same time as Jack?" i asked as we continued our journey down the what seemed like an endless hallway.

"Well no, he is in the same class as you; i met you when we first came here because of our contact with the Decepticons." He said, there's that name again Decepticons, I'll try thinking on that, Decepticons, deception, evil, bad, villain, sorry just trying to find words that are perhaps related or might make something click inside my head. If it's a War then there's, death, Hmmm, death. "Hey Raf?" i then asked.

"Yeah?"

Should i really be asking this? Nah forget it. "Never mind." I said quietly.

Bee started beeping again, there was allot of beeping and Raf merely smiled at him saying 'really?' and 'u-huh' and there was allot of pointing at me as well. Okay well I'm going to have to ask yes and no questions to try and make this easier, "were we close?" i asked him.

He made a so-so motion after some thinking, "were we **ever** close?" i then asked.

He gave a strong nod, "when?" i asked intrigued.

He then made a height gesture, one that was nearly touching the ground "when i was little?" i said.

He then pointed to his eye, then held up one finger, "i? One?" i said as he shook his head lightly, and repeated his gestures but put more emphasis on the one finger. "I? One? First...first? I first? When i first met you?" i guessed.

He nodded excitably, as he then pointed to himself and put up the same one finger, "you first?" i had to think for that one, he then pointed to this little symbol on his shoulder that looked like a face.

"What is that?" i asked.

"It's the Autobot insignia." Raf confirmed.

"Autobot...so, you are the first Autobot...that i have met?" i asked.

He nodded again, I'll be honest, this was a fun guessing game. "Remember anything?" Raf asked.

I took a moment to think about that, Bee was the first Autobot i met, and he was yellow of all colors surely i can remember that, i started moving my head in a circular motion, i don't know i think i was trying to use some kind of mind power to get my thoughts flowing...yeah it was a failed idea. "No, nothing." I told them both.

Bumblebee started beeping frantically, as Raf looked as though he were trying to keep up, "he says, come on i stayed with you through the night at a factory area, you understood me, you talked through the night about a show called gargoyles." He stopped as Bumblebee slumped after much frustration. "He said never mind." Raf confirmed. "b-but don't worry, this is only the first step, there's still the others to try and help you remember.

I nodded as i couldn't help but think how bee had gotten so frustrated, i just hope that he remembers himself that this isn't my fault, even if I'm starting to believe it myself.

**Remember me Bulkhead and Miko**

"We couldn't jolt anything, why don't you guys try?" Raf said. i felt like i was being passed on like a baton.

Miko grabbed my arm, i tensed up as such as i was expecting it, "Okay, come on Bulkhead we'll definitely get her to remember." She said dragging me to god knows where as Bulkhead was in no position to stop her, i wouldn't try and stop her, i just put on a pleading face of asking for mercy.

"Miko." Ratchet then spoke up.

"what?" she said.

"leave her here, you and Bulkhead still need to clean up that mess you made in **my **quarters." He hissed.

"Ratchet, can't it wait, this is way more serious." She stated, hands on hips.

"if i cannot get her to remember, then you will get your chance eventually." He said.

**Remember me Ratchet**

With Bulkhead and Miko now preoccupied with 'something else' i was with Ratchet this time instead.

He watched the two finally disappear as he looked down at me "however I hardly doubt i would be able to get through to you..." he started, well that's promising. "W-well, we might as well start somewhere." He said turning around and heading towards the computer,  
"come over here then." He said mustering me over with a waving hand.

I went upstairs as he continued to look at the computer, "well you already know my designation so we can skip that uncomfortable part."

"Er...o-kay?" I said.

He sighed, "So you are genuine." okay so was that a test?

"Of course i am, why would i fake this?" i said.

"I'm sorry it's just...never mind." he said. there's a lot of 'never minds' going around these days.

"Dare i ask but, were we close?" i asked.

He looked around to check if the room were clear, he then sighed, "i would like to believe that we were." He said surprisingly changing his tone.

He looked around again, "if we have any chance of trying to restore your memory, i won't hide behind my hardened exterior, our relationship is somewhat, well I'm not particularly socially fluent, i prefer to distance myself from you and throw many insults in the process, not out of malice or anything i just don't want you to get the wrong impression." He stated proudly, well at least he's honest, kind of.

"o-ooooh so this is an image thing, don't wanting others to think you like company or anything?" i said lightly teasing.

"Exactly but you already know this when you had your memories." He said.

"So, know anything to jog those memories?" i asked.

"Hmm, well you're a fan of trying to wind me up, pester me, sarcastic comments, does that jolt anything?" He started.

Nope, "S-o if you're a medic, have you ever performed surgery on humans?" i asked

"i used to be rather resilient to research human medicine, for example if you got a cold i would be forced to look up into it but that was it, i only did so if it was absolutely necessary. But now ever since Raphael got affected by Dark Energon i have been sure to be a master of the subject." He said

"Whoa, back up, Dark energon?" i asked.

He held the bridge of his nose, "let's not get ahead of ourselves, Dark energon is more on an intermediate level of regaining your memory, now let me see." He said starting to think. "except for Arcee and Bulkhead, i was there for most of your life, not there on a personal level more of a, tolerance level." He said. "nowadays that has improved, but, well I'm unsure of the level of detail i should go into." He said.

"so during my life you kind of avoided me?" i asked.

"well, no that's not true, its hard to explain but i did do a lot with you, but i would 'not' like it if you understand my meaning." He said with a stupid look of hopefulness.

"u-h, no, I'm going to have to say no, i have no idea what you mean." I said utterly confused.

Ratchet made a slight grumpy growl as he held his head, "i **mean **i would read to you, i was your carpool sometimes, i would be there when you cry, well not **be **there but i would literally just **b-eee **there and **not **like it, understand now?" he said.

My eyes were the only thing to move as i looked left and right dumbfounded, "no?" i said hoping that was the right answer.

He the clasps his hand together as if praying, "okay." He sighed, "let me act out a scenario, example, you asked me to read you a story, i protest about a hundred times to lead you off of any evidence leading you to think i'm a 'nice' bot, but i finally say i will read to you but with allot of moaning and sighing as if this is a no option scenario." He said.

"Oh so you were hiding behind the 'hardened exterior' again?" i said winking at him.

Ratchet let his arms relax to his side as he was relived i finally figured it out, "a more familiar side of myself" he said humorously, "...do you, remember any of that?" he then asked.

"i...actually wish i could, the two sided personality sounds pretty fun." I said.

He puffed out a laugh, "only one, need i remind you?" he said.

I pointed a finger to my head, "well duh." I said.

He laughed again as he shook his head, "i can't stand you." He said in a playful manner. Before he looked at me like a blank slate, and his expression turned Solemn, he knows it, i know it, i don't remember him either. He then shrugged his shoulders, "e-er so, let me show you some of the equipment i use in the lab, surely that should make something click in that primitive mind of yours." He started before he raised a finger in my face, "but don't, touch, anything." He said sternly, which made me turn wary at his quick change of mood, but a flash of a smile reminded me of his, 'mood swings'.

Now i was forcing myself to listen intently to a huge list of boring tools, "now this is usually for mesh wounds or anything small like damage on the digits or slight injury on the Armour..." Ratchet continued into detail for a good few hours.

**Remember me, Arcee**

after Ratchet had gone into detail about limbless bots, Arcee was next in line to pull the sword from the stone, and again I felt kind of awkward, i felt as though she were leading me to a dark alleyway to kill me, but we were up top on a cliff, so the silo is inside a cliff? I noticed a pile of rock that was purposely stacked; i stared at it intrigued of what it meant. "That's Cliffjumper. Or Cliff as is known to his friends." She weakly chuckled.

Oh, so this is a memorial. Cliffjumper. I can't remember him either, "you were, close?" i asked.

"Yes." She said solemnly as she wondered over to the edge, she gently waved her hand for me to come over. She then sat down as i copied, "you know we would argue allot." She said to me.

"You and Cliff?" i asked.

"No, you and me." She said.

"w-we would?" i said. well that's a great start.

"It's not as bad, but we still have our disagreements. But now i wish we could." She said.

"Maybe if you mentioned a really bad one it may jolt my memory." I said.

"I'd hope i wouldn't but...me and Cliff had just made a touchdown on Earth, we were answering to Optimus' message he had sent to all Autobots, i think you were about Eleven or Twelve, and besides your Mother i was the only Femme you had ever seen before."

"whoa! Whoa! Slow it down there Mother?!" i exclaimed.

"Oh er Elita-1 anyway." She continued waving off the important piece of information i had just discovered as a mere rock.

"No, wait, wait, wait. I have a robotic Mother as well?" i asked.

"the correct term would be Cybertronian." She said.

"S-orry i had no idea what the PC term was." I said wavering that off before I'm branded as a racist, "but seriously as well as Optimus, e-r Elita-1? Was it? She's my Mom?" i then spun my head around looking about, "where is she? Is she on this planet?" i asked frantically.

"S-she's on Cybertron, working underground, but we have lost contact with her for a while now." She said.

"So why bring her up if she's missing?" i said.

"you see? You don't even know me and already we seem to just argue for the sake of it." Arcee said.

"n-no, no, I'm sorry your right, go on with your story." I said.

"thank you, now as i was saying, with Cliffjumper as my 'acquaintance partner' i felt over-confident in my actions, i don't know maybe Cliffs personality was rubbing off on me, but you felt like a target for me." She said.

"a target for what?" i said.

"I'll be honest with you, i saw you as a nuisance something that gets under your feet and in the way of our War with the cons, so i thought i could, drive you out." She admitted.

"Wow, I'm not remembering anything so far but i have to say, your making a lousy first impression." I said to her.

"bare with me, this was the past after all, and i had just got to Earth fresh from the battlefield, so i was feeling pretty tense and easily agitated. Besides you weren't exactly happy about my existence either." She said.

"why?" i asked.

"i have no idea, well, i guess it was because the first time we saw each other i guess we both put it in our head and processor that I'm going to give you a hard time ad that's it. I just didn't like the way you were so casual all the time around us, i don't know you just rubbed me the wrong way and i guess i was the same for you?" She said. "any of this ringing a bell?" she asked.

"well let me see, so we were basically having a little War ourselves right? What did you do to get at me?" i asked.

"why do you want to know?" she said.

"come on maybe hatred will get my mind to click." I joked.

"not a very nice thought, but if it works, well i left you at school for two hours once, i stuck you in a cupboard, one time i even turned Optimus against you." She said and she was slight shameful on the last sentence. "b-but i realized then that our feud had gone a little too far...seeing how you runaway as a result heh."

"you strike for the heart don't you?" i asked.

"mm-hmm, but that is how Arachnid works." She said frustrated.

"Arachnid?" i asked.

"A Decepticon Femme, a cruel killer." She said bitterly with narrowed eyes.

"you sound like you have a grudge." I said.

"of course, she killed my partner, Tailgate and ever since i've just wanted to see her suffer, but in the end i would've been no better." She said.

"do you clash with her often?" i asked.

"i used to, but shes in one of our vaults encased in an insecticon pod." She said.

I felt tired and dizzy, "u-urgh, Arachnid, Insecticons, there's just so much to think about." I said.

"Sorry i should just stick to the basics." She said.

"well, i know that we're friends but its more like rivalry sometimes?" i said.

"Basically." She shrugged.

I then looked behind me to the memorial for Cliffjumper, "tell me about Cliffjumper." I then said as she looked reluctant but she nodded as she sighed, i can tell this will be a long story.

"it was when i was still on Cybertron." she started.

**Remember me, Optimus**

"Any change?" Ratchet asked as Arcee solemnly shook her head, everyone's expressions fell along with a long sigh, Ratchet then turned to Optimus, "i had hoped that this was a minor case of amnesia, and that the others would be able to jog her memory, but we need to up the level." He said to him.

I walked towards him despite the fact that i felt the most awkward around him, i don't know maybe because i know 'right here' that i did know him, "so-oo, where to go Op-" i stopped myself as if he was my Dad to suddenly be called Optimus would probably set him lower. So i just scratched my head, "anywhere else i haven't seen?" i asked him instead.

"We could, exit base." He suggested as the others departed not subtly but i got there hint.

"Exit? In daylight?" i said,

He shook his head, "i understand then that the others have not informed you of that piece of information?" he said.

"..."

"We can transform, many Cybertronians can take on different forms but we can take on forms of your vehicles." He explained.

"Vehicles?" i then tilted my head as i looked at the wheels on the back of his legs and the windows on his chest, "that explains it." I said 'duh myself'.

"Perhaps then, a drive may help, the environment in Jasper and the places you visit regularly?" he asked.

"y-yeah that could help." I said as he took a step back and demonstrated the fact that they could transform, it was really fast but it was like he was doing the dance move 'the worm' but he transformed into a truck where all the parts go I'll never know, he opened the driver's door as i took a wary look inside the cab, after confirming that it looked exactly like any other inside of a truck i got in the seat as i noticed a little screen just under the dash board, then a seat belt wrapped over me slightly startling but it was only because i wasn't expecting it.

"Are you comfortable?" then came Optimus' voice from inside the cab, it came from all around me but i noticed a sound monitor on that weird screen went up and down as he spoke.

"e-er yeah, great choice of vehicle form, your pretty comfy." I said, casual banter should save me, the cab slightly vibrated i think he laughed a little, "were you...laughing?" i asked just to confirm this if he actually didn't I'd look like a right idiot.

"Yes, for your choice of words." He said lightly.

"Why?" i asked.

"Because it sounds like you." He said.

Oh man, i feel like an undertaker right now and he's the mourner, "Oh, hey...I'm, I'm sorry i can't remember you." I said.

He let himself drive away as he headed in a general direction, "you are at no fault, and this was just an event of uncertain circumstances." He said.

"yeah but i feel terrible, especially with you i feel really uncomfortable and maybe that's a huge sign that i did know you i know my brain doesn't think that but this knows it and its trying to tell me this." I said pointing from my head to heart.

"Do not force yourself; i am certain that your memory will return." He said but his tone sounded so doubtful.

Okay after sitting here for a while, i do feel very comfortable even if i still can't remember, a sudden change in light made me look out his window we were outside and my eyes shut instantly as they tried to adjust, "hey, can you roll down your window please?" i said as he did i stuck my head out to look behind us and looked upon a mountain, i know me and Arcee were just on top of it but I'm still slightly in denial. "Did we just come out of that?" i asked.

"Yes, we have to be concealed in secrecy so not to found by the Decepticons." He explained.

"Oh." I said, as i now stood up from my seat as i wanted to have a better look at where i was, pretty dusty environment, a good hiding place as any.

"Ellen, return to your seat." Optimus then said firmly.

I groaned slightly as i did so, "Man, what a buzz kill." I moaned but i was merely being humorous.

"At this speed, the temperature in the wind can drop substantially; i just did not want to experience a drop in your core temperature." He said, maybe if my head was stuck out there for a whole hour, pretty protective I'd say, his concern and obvious care for me makes me believe that he is my Dad but i still wish i could remember that fact, because despite how comfortable I've grown and despite what he's proved he's still just a friendly acquaintance to me.

"Hey, did we spend allot of time together? You know despite fighting evil and stuff?" i asked.

"We did, i would give you my full attention whenever i could, and you have given up your time as well for me." He said.

"Wow." I said impressed, but then a sudden flash of emotion overcame me, i wept, i hate this! "Why can't i remember?!" i cried my face in my hands.

"Take a look outside." Optimus said as i wiped a sleeve over my eyes, this stupid head of mine, "take in the buildings." He added as i wearily looked, "this school is where you are currently receiving your education, the fast food cooperation where Jack is receiving part time employment." He said as he suddenly pulled into the curb forcing me to be pressed against the seat. "I have an idea." He said as i lent up against the window, "we will explore jasper." He said as he opened the door, "er how? I may have memory loss but I'm sure we have never had first contact, i think, have we?" I said stepping out.

"You will see." He said as i heard a slam on the other side of his form.

I looked around his hood as a man came around it, "er, who are you?" i said casually, hey the day I'm having random human beings are fine, i can take that.

"I have projected a holoform." Came Optimus' voice from the man.

"I..." i shook my head, "you know what? I'll just take it in as natural as breathing." I said nothing was a surprise anymore if Galactus suddenly came from above i wouldn't care either, flying horsemen, pigs flying, cats and dogs have made a declaration of peace, and I've probably got a time machine.

"Is it acceptable?" he asked me brushing his form down.

"W-ell you don't look like a creepy stalker so that's a plus." I said. He started looking around the area intrigued, "what's up? You never had a view of jasper?" i said.

"Since our arrival to Earth i have only used my holoform when necessary over an eleven year course." He said.

"Eleven years?" i said. "When was i in there?" i asked.

"Eleven years ago." He said flatly.

"Eleven years?" i kept repeating as i wandered, "Eleven, years? H-How old am i?" i asked.

"Sixteen years." He said.

"I was just a kid...Eleven years." I then spun around in a circle trying to comprehend how i can forget basically nearly my entire life. I then felt a hand take hold of my arm.

"Let us walk." He said and led me down the sidewalk.

I rubbed my face as i groaned but tried to take in what i was seeing, "is that the school?" i said.

"yes." He said.

I rubbed my face, "Well, want to do what the others have done and given me a basic description of...well your part in my life, to put it frank, and, what we were like?" i said.

"We best find a place to sit for i have much to tell." He said.

"much?" i said.

"I do not like to give a 'basic' description, i prefer to be very thorough when it comes to explanations." He said.

* * *

We sat on a bench under a tree, the shade was nice, i rested my head in my palms, Optimus was indeed 'thorough' good lord it was like someone else's life being told to me, and it was, well he had only told me patches of it as two hours had passed but still what a lot to take in. "All that? And i still can't remember anything." I said.

"Hmm, perhaps a visual perspective?" he then suggested, he defiantly worked fast, if one idea didn't work, straight onto the next one, he was certainly eager though well not as much eager as he was growing in concern.

"Visual? You mean like photography? Or video?" i asked.

"I can project captured moving life as a visual from my memory banks, every pose, every glimpse of light that i have witnessed from my own perspective." He said.

"How?" i asked. He turned my vision to his palm as it projected a light upwards to hover just above his palm, an image of a small girl.

"Is that...me?" i asked barely breathing out the words.

"Yes." He said cupping his other hand around the image, it was definitely from his perspective it was from his height and i was just goofing around, pretending to be an airplane and then making myself dizzy.

"Can you, show me my life, through your optics?" i said grasping onto his shoulder, "i want to see what my life was, well...ever since I've known you." I said.

He nodded smiling, such a warm smile, as i stared at his hand constant images appeared one after the other a hundred of them a minute as i saw myself literally age, i saw humans similar to my age, the other Autobots, human soldiers, each image had me in every one, mostly with a stupid grin on my face, or a pouting face, or a sobbing face, urgh, why can't i remember all this, the time i had witnessed my sixteenth birthday i had, had enough, i stopped looking pushing his hand away and looked at him with a hurt expression even more so that i had to tell him i still couldn't remember, but somehow it seemed he knew this himself, and I'm tired of the empty expressions I'm trying something myself "i need to see you." I said to him, "The **real **you." I added.

He looked me over with his eyes trying to figure out my intentions, but despite his unsure look he nodded and then disappeared, his real form was mere meters away as i wandered back over, "let's head back but find somewhere you can transform." I said opening the cab door.

He had found a place alright, a similar Cliffside to base but had like a wall covering the half side of the rock, so Optimus was hidden altogether from public eyes.

"Pick me up..." i said to him though i feel crazy for asking but i need to find a way of remembering i was at the point of desperation, and so he held out a hand for me as i quickly jogged on very naturally as he carefully pulled his hand upwards, okay that is allot of pressure I'm feeling i guess you get used to it.

"What is your plan?" he asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing to be honest but, just bare with me." I said as i was close to his face it is very different to see him this way, and i reached out to it as he got that hint, i trailed over his face with my eyes looking him over as i then placed my hands around his eye and looked in as if he were a telescope, i don't know what I'm doing just searching i guess, his eyes wandered as he again tried to figure out what it was i was doing, nice shade of blue, shining and glimmering, come on, i must know him, i **want **to know him.

"Are you trying to find answers?" he then asked sadly noted of my desperate attempts.

"Yes, Ratchet said himself, a familiar sight or something else, and I'm trying to find that on you...somehow...do you mind?" i asked slightly embarrassed to how crazy i must look.

"Not at all." He said.

"It is familiar, and it hurts to look at you." I said. "But i need to, i need to force myself to remember..." i then looked down from his face to his neck then to his chest, and a dim light emanated followed by a hum, "what, what is that?" i asked.

"My Spark." He confirmed tapping his chest. "Just above that is the Matrix of Leadership." He explained further.

"Spark." I said in awe as i placed a hand there. Then a sudden wave of frustrating hit me as i whacked a palm over my head. "Put me down, put me down." I said as he quickly did as i nearly fell in my panic. I started pacing aggressively, "i can't! i can't remember anything! My friends, my past, my, my..." i bowed my head into my palms, to not know anything about your own life, then to see it, but still not remember. I turned to face Optimus as his expression turned solemn again and remained that way. "What if I'm like this for years?" i never thought of when I'd have to ask that.

He tried to look reassuring for me, "we can...build new memories." He said. "But it has only been one day." He said forcing a slight smile.

"No, I've basically been told and shown everything...it's not working." I said bowing my head yet again. Optimus knelt down as he took hold of my hand and placed it in his palm, well i say hand my whole arm lay in his palm. He was trying to look reassuring but he looked sad by the low glow of his eyes.

"It will." Was the only thing he could say.

"No, i can see it in your...whatever your term for eyes are...i'm a blank board." I said backing off from him.

"No you are not; we will use any option if we have to." He argued.

"No, i want to remember you on my own, i don't want it to be merely thinking with my head, how can i so easily forget just because they were taken away like a god damn file on a computer? It can't just be like that!" I frustrated as i stomped about thinking about keywords, "Optimus, Autobots, Jack, Miko, Raf, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, come on don't think, **feel**, look at the being standing before you, red, blue, red, blue, red, blue..."

"Ellen stop." He said but i placed my hands lightly over my ears to try and drown him out so i could concentrate.

"Red, blue, red, blue, red blue..."

"Enough!" he yelled, the word itself echoed endlessly.

I froze, that was...kind of frightening. "s-sorry." I said cringing.

He immediately found his normal tone as he suddenly turned his back to me, "No, i am, i cannot...it is difficult to...function normally..." he started.

"You don't have to pretend for me, after all you have nothing to prove to a complete...s-stranger." I stuttered.

He whipped himself back around as he knelt down and placed two hands on my shoulders with one side of them draping over, "nothing would be more reliving then to find your memory. And yes, I will admit, i am rather troubled by this." He said.

"I can tell...which is weird, don't you think? You are very good at hiding it after all." I said.

"I have to be." He said solemnly yet again turning around. I ran around him to face him again.

"Well why now?" i demanded.

"There is nothing more i can say, that has meaning." He said disappointingly.

"I think there's more that you could say that would have plenty of meaning." I said.

He looked at me for a long while as he bowed his head and sighed weakly, "I wish you to remember again, for you to remember me, your...my little one, my Daughter and friend. You have your good traits and your bad traits but that is everything that is you, to see you like this...it is as if i have already lost you, my spark is missing a part..." He said gripping that general area, then he looked deep in thought as he was concentrating on something, his jaw grinded whilst doing so.

"What are you doing?" i asked.

He stopped as he had grown tired from attempting whatever it is he was doing "i am...attempting to reach you." He answered, "before your amnesia, we would be able to express feelings and we would each feel that, through a bond that the emotions are passed through, i have always cut my own from you, the negative feelings such as my pain and troubles, but now, i am even trying to send my pain to you, just to reach you..." he then winced as if in pain, "but i cannot, there is nothing there." He then knelt down again as he reached a hesitant hand in my direction but pulled it back slightly as he couldn't, he then shut his optics as he bowed his head slightly, "Primus please..." he started quietly.

I placed a hand on his, his fingers slightly twitched uncertain to who touched him, "Would it...i mean, even though i can't remember you, it is plain who you were to me, would it be any better if i called you Dad?" i said but even i cringed at that point, mainly because it felt cruel to give him false hope.

"You do not know me as such." He said flatly not even looking at me.

"True, but i do feel as though i have lost someone, like everyone has just turned to ash in my mind, but i do believe what you guys were to me." I said as he faced me with a tired expression. "You, are really pained from this." I said, and though he said nothing, it was a silent yes nonetheless. I looked in front of me as nothing was familiar here, and if i stay, it would only further the pain. "I, can't stay here." I said shaking my head.

"You could still recover." He said in protest.

"When? Tomorrow? Well what if i didn't return my memory tomorrow? What if it took months, years? Decades? How long can you live for exactly?" i asked.

"Much longer than humans." He stated solemnly.

"While I'm here, your basically on life support, you're not living if I'm here; it's being cruel to you." I said.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"I have to leave, this isn't right." I said.

"We have only tried a few methods there are other ways." He said. "I will not give up on you, and it will not take years, i will get your memories back...you all did the same for me. i will give up recharge if i must, seize a spacebridge myself, scour through every piece of our history, there must be something that could be used for the benefits of a human."

I smiled sadly as my lip slightly quivered but i held it back, "that's very kind of you, but...you know you can't just up and leave the War your fighting, just for me. If this is your War then I'm just another causality." I said.

"No, i will not turn a blind optic." He said sternly.

"You told me the Decepticons are always on the constant hunt for energon, you can't give that up for anything. You need it to live!" i said.

"Energon does not provide the will, i need you to posses that." He said.

I was stunned i have no idea what to say to that, i don't understand, i can't understand what it could be like to lose...despite what i am, and what he is, i am, his child. Despite his obvious tight control over his emotions and how distant he can be in these situations, he can still appear and express such warmth...heh. as well as his metal exterior he can still express the best kind of hugs, reassuring words, despite the speeches he may go into, to most he appears serious, which is true but only because he must be, but not all the time, he should know this by now I've told him often enough, i...wait. I suddenly find myself holding my head, a burning sensation following it. Of course, but, how is it i can remember everything then suddenly forget just as fast?

"Ellen?" Dad said with frightening concern, "Ellen, answer me."

I lifted my head as i thought, argh feels like the pulsing spark beat of unicron is inside my head, my vision was slightly surrounded with patches of eye floaters but i shook it off as i tried to focus on what was ahead of me "Dad? my Dad?" my mouth became dry with how excited i was growing and just as a change of pace i started clicking my tongue against my teeth, i thought to pronounce the title of 'sire' in his tongue as well, it would always make him smile whenever i did speak Cybertronian.

His expression indeed turned brighter as i was suddenly embraced in his arms like a child who had nearly gotten themselves killed or had run off, he puffed a sigh of relief, "thank the Allspark." He said in an almost whisper.

And for some reason i suddenly find myself flowing with tears, but i don't feel the urge to cry, "i, remember you...i remember everything." I said.

"Slow down Sweetspark, i do not want you to put too much strain on your mind, your still recovering." He said he was indeed joyful, he-he, in his own little way, "however i have turned my own words against me as i must ask, do you, remember how your amnesia could have risen?" he asked quietly.

"i-i, I'm not sure, let me think." I said as he held a hand over my head like a cool pack, well i was in the training room, the climbing rope, then the balance beam, some dumbbell lifting...hmmm, dumbbell. That's right i tripped on a small dumbbell then was thrown into a pole, ow, t-then i fell back as i whacked the back of my head on an even bigger dumbbell, it was one heck of a whack, i couldn't even bring myself to curse. I stroked a section of my head with a finger, "it was in the training room, i was...careless." i admitted embarrassed. "I hit my head, and then my vision became blurry, then by instinct i made my way to bed and just collapsed on there." I said.

Dad sighed, "Just a bump to the head, no permanent damage it seems, nothing too concerning and i am thankful for that." He said.

"Nothing too concerning? I could've lost the vital parts of my memories forever because of my lack of common sense to move an obstructing obstacle!" i frustrated. "Knowing now, that i had no memories of you and the others, it's painful to think about, that much so you prayed to Primus of all beings...i never want to make a fall like that again. and if i ever did I'd want to ever land on my behind or my spine...I'd rather be paralyzed then not remember." I said bitterly.

"Do not say such things. Both are as tragic as each other." He lightly scolded. "But i forbid you from ever falling again." He said failing at humor. "You **do** remember me?" he asked still a little unsure.

"Of course." He said.

"What about your life, your friends?" he asked.

"Y-es, i remember." I said as i felt interrogated.

"I need an example." he ordered.

"An example? E-Erm okay, you don't like rap?" i said, it was the first thing to come to mind i swear.

"I'll need a little more than that." He said.

"Dad come on." I moaned.

"Please, i just need confirmation that you are truly well." He said, if he ever had a limp dog expression, it was a terrible impression of one.

"Okay, e-r oh! do you remember when you had a nasty bump yourself in the processor and you ended up falling on me? And the only reason i lived was because of that gap in-between your chest plates was the only way of shelter?" i asked. If a giant robot fell on you i think it would stay with you for years.

"...now that is something i try to forget. But traumatic experiences are not surprising." He said.

"What? You want more?" he nodded, i think he's just doing this on purpose, fine he wants memories I'll give him memories, so after inhaling, "How about when you finally came to one of the parent nights at school as a holoform and you were asked to engage in some role-playing with the other parents? How about when i had broke into the school gym to have a party and you found out and i literally had to evacuate everyone before you got your robotic form to the gym? (i tell ya, that was a scary sight to see an angry truck coming over the horizon) E-erm what else? You like blue skies with partial clouds, your favorite species on this planet, _besides me of course_, are dogs because of their loyalty trait, you banned the brave little toaster from ever being watched at base, you've watched the Shawshank Redemption at least forty times as well as Citizen Cane, the Shindlers List and the graveyard of the fireflies, you liked Star wars, you don't like anything that could forsake freedom, nor do you like arrogant beings, you mentioned you weren't very fond of the exorcist mainly because i think you didn't get it, the first Cybertronian you'd ever killed was a former industrial drone named Drixco, acid rain is a big no-no, your first victory was at Kalis, you rode a giant slug i remember that for the hilarity of it, what else can i say I'll be here all day?" i said finally letting myself breathe.

"No i am satisfied." He said smiling.

"Good..." i said looking to the horizon again, the one i actually remember, "i hope never to forget again." I said to myself, then i clasped my hands rubbing them together, "Now, can we make more memories?" i asked.

Dad broadened his smile, "Of course little one, what do you suggest?" he asked.

"I don't know go somewhere?" i asked.

He looked uncertain, "there may be..." he started as i knew right away what he was going to say and instantly turned to disappointment, but surprisingly he smiled at me sympathetically as he lightly touched a finger to his helm, a tiny 'beep' sound was heard, "Ratchet has a lock on our location if i am needed." He then said. "Now, let us make up for lost time before i lose the knowledge of the way back to base." He said.

"And don't ask me to get us back either, because i have a terrible memory myself."

* * *

**A/N 31/12/12 what do you think? too much fluff? just the right amount? maybe too much depressing stuff? maybe too much or not enough of something i'm missing? :O...yeah so the title is pretty weird with it suggesting that everyone has forgotten Ellen instead of it being the other way around :p but i liked the ring to it :) also typically Optimus had the longest time with Ellen because that's how i roll ;P Also aren't i cruel to Miko for giving her a paragraph? ;P now i won't reveal much for the next chapter but it involves a...canine...'heh, heh, they'll never figure out that its a dog...doh!'**


	5. Jasper, The Dog Part 1

**A/N Behold a dog, and even though i thought of him on the spot, he's mine :p would he be an OC or an ODC? :p  
**

* * *

**Jasper, The Dog Part 1  
**

Talk about mutiny, okay it's not mutiny it's my fault I'm sitting outside school in the rain, my cell phone is playing up and i can't get in contact with anyone, my bike is being temperamental again and the others left an hour ago, teaches me to participate in after school activities, you've betrayed me for the last time exercise.

Well one thing's for sure, i can't sit here I'll get soaked, why do none of these buildings have an overlapping roof? Oh well i can always sit in the alleyway, i can stand my ground if the natives get grumpy.

* * *

I sat next to the bins as it was most dry there, i took my jacket off as it was already soaked through, i squeezed the water out of my jacket as letting it drip did nothing, of all things to get worse there was now thunder and lightning to compromise the rain.

"You don't scare me nature come at me bro!" i said shaking a fist at the sky, *whine* "wah!" i exclaimed putting my fists up to my face instead, "okay fine i won't bad mouth the weather again." I said to the sky in a less then confident tone but still with my fists up. *whine* there it was again, I'm sure thunder doesn't make sad whining sounds when you insult it or dumpsters for that matter, i lent my head back as i looked behind the said dumpster, well, its fuzzy and it's too big to be a cat, unless it's a non-domesticated feline, when i focused my vision a little more i saw it was, a dog, i wasn't sure of his temperament but I'm pretty sure if i was found in a state that he was in i wouldn't be too happy about visitors. "Hello, sir." I said to him, perhaps some neutral respect will make him friendlier.

"whine." He said but his tail wagged slightly.

"Never seen you around here before, you have a family to go home to?" i asked.

"Hmmm, Hmmmm." He whined his eyes looking sadder with every passing moment, like those animal charity commercials he made me feel bad.

He looks pretty skinny, not starving but slightly underweight; he's pretty street wise then. He probably knows that he has me wrapped around his finger. But it's not like I'm going to eat these sandwiches, these sandwiches that Ratchet prepared for me, yes you heard right but cows could graze on my lunch I'm one for my health but this was just over-healthy, for example i express the word 'sandwich' very loosely as it was two pieces of cracker bread with lettuce, there was an apple, a pretty green looking banana, a whole lot of celery and a piece of chicken breast in a little container good lord i have only seen most of this stuff in pictures heh. So i opened the container as i noticed the dog licked his lips and emphasized his big puppy dog look.

"Come on boy." I encouraged slapping my knees for him to come to me.

He whined again as he scratched against the bin and twisted and turned and then eventually stopped, i put the container back in my bag as i stood up and slapped a hand over my face, "Of course, my apologies." I said as i looked over the dumpster, "oh great it's the ones without wheels." I sighed as i looked around then digging my nails under the dumpster i lifted the one side of the bin off the ground and then shuffled to the side as i spun the bin around breaking the dog free.

The dog shook himself of any discomfort as he barked happily at me and then jumped up on my top with his dirty paws, dah well, "y-yeah okay your welcome, now i have no idea how long you've been behind there so..." i started as i went through my bag again and bringing out that piece of chicken, "here you go." I said handing him the whole chicken breast, i looked over him as he chomped down the chicken, "Well you look healthy enough despite looking a bit thin, if you were infested with fleas i would know by now; you don't look like you have rabies, but maybe i should take you to a vets just in case." I said and did just that as he destroyed that piece of chicken.

* * *

Well despite the fact the dog had pretty long claws that were trimmed, some of his fur needed untangling and he was slightly underweight he was in pretty good health, i walked outside with him out of the vets and was given a collar and lead for him but i guess they didn't know he was actually my dog, oh well, "well i don't want to bring you into the kennels, i mean you're a good dog and all but, loads of people are always looking for puppies, and right now i can't even tell what you are, you're like a short haired Jack Russell, but with a whippets nose, collie ears, and a husky tail, and there's allot of other breeds that are thrown in there...somewhere" i said to him as he just looked at me with his tongue out, he was a pretty interesting looking dog to be honest but you could class him as a frankendog, or a mongrel, not a very colorful name that, mongrel. Speaking of names he deserves one at least, "hmm let's see." I started as i knelt down to him rubbing the back of his neck, "a stray dog, who got stuck behind a dumpster...well i can't call you trash, nor can i call you scruffy, start again, you're a stray dog, who lives in Jasper Nevada, Jasper, oh Jasper, yeah that sounds suitable."

Jasper just wagged his tail and panted, "Well see you around Jasper, and just stay out of the bins okay?" i said standing up. Jasper barked a couple of times as he then just sat there, "e-r okay then." I said beginning my journey home, on foot.

* * *

A couple of blocks down the road i finally saw that long stretch of road that i needed to take to get home, and the suns peaking through too at least i can dry off. after meeting Jasper i've been whistling 'who let the dogs out' constantly and was driving myself crazy, "Arf! Arf!" came a bark from behind; Jasper was running up to me with a wagging tail and tongue sticking out.

"Jasper, we need to stop meeting like this." I said flopping my hands to my side. "Come on i already have a dog but most importantly she's not in danger of being under robotic feet. You **will** be if i brought you home, not by accident neither Ratchet would murder you." I said in a pleading tone. He tilted his head as i babbled on to him, but merely panted again and continued to bark, it was pretty hard to say no to that innocence friendly face, "okay, fine I'll take you home, but don't bark or make any kind of noise at all, you understand?" i said.

"Arf! Arf!" he said.

"I wish i spoke canine." I sighed.

* * *

At base the doors were the first mistake, why not trumpets as well to announce my arrival? Nonetheless Jasper got spooked slightly as he slightly cowered at the booming sound, "come on Jasper." I whispered to him, he warily entered though he watched the doors very carefully, i put that collar on so it would be easier to take hold of him if he wandered; i kept low as i crept among the floor with Jasper wondering what it was i was doing, "shh." I said to him but he merely licked my face, "Jasper this is serious, you can feel bad vibes right? Well right now I'm emanating doom from alllll over." I said making circular motions on everything.

He made a slight whine as i put my arm around to guide him as we crept, getting to a certain point i looked around the corner as i saw the computer screen with Ratchet normally standing there, i then stood up as i sought to see if Jasper was savvy in certain commands. "Jasper." I whispered, "Sit." I said as i put my hand flat out in front of me as i motioned down, and surprisingly, he did sit but still with his tongue staking out, "now, sta-aay." I said as i backed away from him to see if he did, then i jogged sideways like a crab "what up Ratch?" I said gangster style, seriously going out of character at that point that's how desperate i am.

"What...up?" Ratchet repeated suspiciously.

"You know, whats going down? What's the skinny? Sup? What's the hoedown? i-its erm street slang of the past present and future." I said scratching my head god I'm an idiot.

"Hmm, where have you been anyway? You finished school..." he then checked the time himself, "three hours ago?!" he exclaimed.

"My phone was playing up, my bike was playing up, then it started raining but I'm here now." I said as i sneezed slightly which got me a suspicious glare, "hey I'm human I'm mysterious, get over it." i said flatly.

"mm-hmmm, well go take a shower..._standing out in the rain pah_." He scoffed shaking his head as he went back to whatever work he was doing at the screen.

"Y-Yeah sure." I said and with my hands behind my back i marched down the hallway, whilst looking to Jasper who followed me as we treaded down the hallway thank God and Primus Ratchet is always glued to that screen.

"Ruff Arf Ar!" Jasper barked as i froze and then in that split second i picked up Jasper and threw him down the hallway in a way so that he skidded down it.

"What?" Ratchet said turning to face me.

I coughed, "er i was...being whimsy, i was saying 'i Ruv ru' you know dog talk." I smiled widely like a crazy person.

Ratchet sighed long and loud, "I'm convinced your sick...in the head, now please just go." He said tiredly.

"trying." I said quietly to myself. I then jogged down the hallway making whistling sounds to call Jasper but would go in and out of tune mainly because i was getting suspicious looks from Ratchet, "Jasper." I whispered. "Jasper, oh lord i hope i didn't throw him all the way through a wall...because i would be traumatized and would bare that grief for like twenty years or something maybe longer."

"Arf!" came an echoed bark; i chased the echo as i spied the canine in Ratchets room, why? Why?! This is like a joke set on me by the universe. Jasper was chewing one of Ratchets tools one that he's been working on for months, he mentioned he used to have one on Cybertron and now, well he still has his memories, "Oh Jasper." I said making him cower slightly at the disappointing tone i had set, "Ratchet defiantly needed that." I said he came over to me all lame and hunched, "sorry Jasper that look doesn't work on me...well maybe a little." I said stroking him, "I'll teach the law around here after..." i started as i looked at my fingers, all muddy and wet. "I'm going to take a shower after which I'm going to give **you** a shower." Our showers were the public style showers there was about ten of them in a row which is great because there all mine ha-ha, i had put Jasper to one side and tied him up on one of the pipes, he did whine and moan and i hated how bad he was making me feel but he stinks of road kill.

I had dried myself off as i wrapped a towel around me, "okay Jasper your turn." He tried to flee as i picked him up, "Jasper you stink and if you stink that will be smelt out by the dog police out there." I said to him, he continued to whimper so i put on a more high pitched voice, "Come on Jasper it won't take that long, we'll get the dirt out then I'll give you a brush afterwards and then give you some food." I said.

* * *

Well the wash wasn't that bad, with there being ten showers every time Jasper moved away from one shower he just got into another, i had managed to clean him but he smells of that natural dog odor and i need to find something to cover that up, but he does look much better with a clean i think i can identify those **other** breeds now.

Right now I'm in my room, and i finally came to terms with how empty the base is, only Ratchets here, no other bot and where's the guys? I took this to be a blessing nonetheless as i used the time to dry him off and find some kind of deodorizer. "Hey Jasper, you're a golden color." I said as he was fluffy and dry. Before he looked chocolate brown and bits of rubbish I'm generally shocked there was a golden dog under all that. He then sat down as he didn't stick his tongue out or wag his tail, his eyes averted to the ceiling, "are you huffing?" i said amused.

He didn't even make a sound that time; wish he did that earlier, "I'm sorry Jasper." I said holding back a laugh at how human he looked, "you must feel better now?"

He made a slight sneezing sound but it looked as though he just scoffed at me, "i have some chicken." I said to him as his eyes slightly looked at me, then i repeated the word, "chicken? Want some chick-en?" he then tilted his head at me in case he misheard me, i then stood up, "yeah i knew you'd respond to..."

"Did you see the plane when it landed?!" i heard Miko's voice and i dived for Jasper who made a slight high pitched sound as i moved him under my bed, i slided myself under in a sitting position as i held Jasper in my arms and i lay my head on the bed, i looked like a pig's head on a platter let's put it like that. I then had Jack, Miko and Raf in sight as they came in to my room though Miko was very eager in approaching, "hey El, you just missed the best sneak out ever!" Miko said clenching her fists in triumph.

I lazily flopped my head to one side looking to Jack and Raf for answers, "the bots were saving the president from some cons." Jack shrugged.

I slightly frowned to how surreal that sounded, "Oh okay." I said sarcastically.

"It was awesome, this con had him, then he dropped him because Optimus cut his arm off and then he caught the president and there was just so much explosions! And so many cons it was chaos!" She said.

"Seeing Air force one was pretty cool." Raf noted.

"Yeah that's great." I said flatly looking to Jasper who lay under my bed panting and trying to crawl out from under but i had to push him back to stop him from coming out.

"What are you doing?" Miko asked scrunching her face up.

"Sort out." I said quickly.

"Need a hand? Or are you just trying to hide your hundreds of light saber's?" Jack teased.

"No, and FYI i have five." I stated matter of fact.

"Arf!" Jasper said.

I made a scoff sound as a feeble attempt, "oh my god you have dog don't you?!" Miko has a mind like a steel trap.

"Why a dog? It might a cat?" i said nervously laughing.

"Yeah a cat in pain maybe" she said as she suddenly threw herself onto the floor and looked under my bed, "he-llo?" she cried making Jasper growl at her sudden presence.

"Miko back up, you startled him." I said.

"Oh sor-ry, wow look at him he's a rock star dog look at his fur its wild." she said beckoning him over by slapping her knees, though Jasper was wary at first seeing how she was a potential threat but he was a sucker for attention and started panting as he ran to her yipping and whining.

"Not too loud, I'm hoarding a fugitive here." I said.

Miko started laughing as Jasper pushed himself into her lap as Raf knelt down to pet him, "this dog has wandered around Jasper for years, he must be at least nine." Jack said petting the said dog on the head himself.

"Nine huh? Doesn't look it he's got a sort of puppy face." I said as Miko started rubbing his chest as he sat there contently. "Make note that rubbing Jaspers chest makes him quiet." I added.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me, "Jasper? Seriously?" he said.

"Despite the pun, it does suit him." I said.

"You do know you're going to have to hand him in right?" Jack said regrettably.

"I know." i said solemnly, true he can't stay here he doesn't know the potential danger of being killed by metal feet, "but can't we find him a home instead of, you know handing him in? He's been on the streets all his life."

Miko and Raf stopped hugging Jasper as we formed a group discussion, "My Mom wouldn't want us to have a dog, she's allergic." Jack said scratching his head.

"And no way would my host parents let me have him in there plastic coated house." Miko scoffed.

"I've tried asking my Mom for a pet before but she said it'll just be even more mess for her to clean." Raf said.

"And plus staying here would be no good for him either, none of us would have the time to take him for a walk or play with him when we're constantly thinking what will happen next with the cons." Jack added.

"How about we have him on base and put out banners for someone who has maybe lost him or is willing to give him a good home?" i asked.

"And what about his chance of being, stepped on?" Jack said grimly.

"I'll watch him, and if anything happens to him may i be forever scarred for life." I said placing a hand on my chest making a vow.

"Wait where is Jasper?" Raf said as we all looked to where he once was.

"You may need to hire a therapist." Jack said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shoved Jack to one side as i ran out into the hallway, "Jasper! Jasper!"

"What happened to keeping him a secret?" Miko asked.

"It wouldn't really matter if he was killed." I argued.

All of us ran into the main room as we banged into each other upon seeing Jasper at Dad's feet barking and pawing the back of his leg. Dad turned around and i was just grinding my teeth holding my head and repeating "don't step on him, don't step on him, don't step on him!"

But thankfully he twisted his upper part of his body instead of fully turning, and he just stared intently at the canine as he normally would with our animals, i think Dad was trying to comprehend the species first, as he blinked at Jasper a few times before kneeling down, he then extended a finger as Jasper jumped up against it panting and wagging his tail. "But what i don't understand Optimus is how...what in Primus name is that?!" Ratchet interrupted pressing himself against the computer screen, though i don't know what his problem is he's seen dogs before.

"Ratchet don't be a drama medic, he's a dog, you know he's a dog." I said.

"Yes, but what's it doing **here**?!" he demanded.

"He was in an alleyway, i fed him, he followed me home and here he is." I put it bluntly.

Jasper continued to wag his tail as he happily barked at Dad who then with his other hand hovered it over Jasper who flinched slightly unsure of his intentions but he slowly lowered his hand as he very lightly stroked his back Jasper was slightly tense to start with as he got a full body stroke but eased up with time and even demanded more as he pawed at Dads foot every time he stopped.

"Well, send him back!" Ratchet said throwing his arms at the exit.

"Oh no, Ratch, don't he's like the only ecstatic dude here...Besides us of course." Miko said.

"Yeah besides..." i started as i looked to Dad, i know this is grovelling but i don't want to take any chances, "Dad can Jasper stay please-please-ple-ase?"

"Jasper?" Arcee said amusingly casually leaning her hips to one side.

"Yeah, yeah, ha-ha, it's funny because his name is Jasper and we're in Jasper ha-ha get over It." i said grumpily. "Anyway can he stay?" i asked flipping back to a more innocent tone.

"As long as he remains here, he is potentially in more danger." Dad said as Jasper rolled over onto his back.

"Well you'll just have to watch where you step about three times more refined." I said. "He's been on the streets all his life from what Jacks told me and he seems really comfortable around you guys, dogs can sense the good in beings." I said as Dad lightly stroked a finger down Jasper's chest.

"I've never seen your canines up close, he's pretty skinny aint he?" Bulkhead said moving himself closer.

Then Dad lay his hand flat on the ground as he mustered Jasper into his hand and then cupping his other hand around him as he brought him up. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were already in close range of him and Arcee started to walk up to him as well out of curiosity, "So?" i asked again.

"Jasper can seek refuge here, but we need to find him a more suitable and stable home." Dad said as i saw him pet Jasper consistently, in fact the bots were now focused on Jasper and i bet if i were to speak now they wouldn't hear me.

"He's like a, hairy human on all fours." Bulkhead jested as he hesitantly patted him on the head with a finger.

"**i saw one chase his tail once, he just kept spinning and spinning and even when he caught it he still spun." **Bee said.

"You seem to have a good understanding of canines Optimus." Arcee said.

"I have made contact with many canines, as well as other species this planet holds, i have heard from numerous sources that stroking and petting an animal like this is extremely comforting to some humans." He said continuing to do said action to Jasper, he was intently focused too.

"It seems to be comforting to other races too." Arcee said lightly.

"**Give him a pet Arcee." **Bee said.

"I, don't think so Bumblebee." She said wavering off the idea.

"**Hey come on Cee, just put your hand lightly on top of his head." **He said lightly.

"Back off Bee I'm not petting him." She said defensively.

I decided to make myself the focus as they were clearly getting worked up about Jasper, "Okay say if i could train him up to suit his environment could he stay then?" i asked saying what i was originally supposed to say to Dad.

"How do you take care of a dog?" Bulkhead then asked, "What do they eat? What do they do for fun? Is it as hard work as Miko is?"

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed kicking Bulkhead in the foot.

"Well he's domesticated, so he'll be eating that total complete stuff I'd have to do some research some breeds have different needs and what not, and then there's the walking and I'll need to but a new leash and collar that one the vet..."

"Collar and Leash?" Bulkhead said.

"yeah i don't really like it either but it's by law that they wear them for the safety of the public and you have better control over them and there are other reasons i could ramble on but there are certain areas that you can let him off at." I explained.

"So in a way it's also so they can't run off right?" Bulkhead said.

"In some cases." I said.

"hmm." He started thinking about that intrigued.

"If you're thinking about putting a lease on me Bulk you can think again!" Miko said kicking him again.

"Hey Bulkhead you can get those extendable leads but there's not much control." i jested.

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed at me but she kicked Bulkhead again.

"Excuse me for sounding like the 'level headed' one but can i say something here?" Ratchet said.

"No, Jasper's staying we're not leaving him on the streets!" i snapped as i got a lot of stares, "Sorry." i said, as you can tell I'm not a fan of abandonment "anyway come on you guys we're going shopping, we need food, toys, bedding, leash, collar, harness ,worming tablets, clippers, shampoo, brush, treats..." as i continued my long list the guys were sighing long and loud, melodrama if you ask me.

* * *

**A/N Transformers Prime...and dog XD i want that to be real lol by the way when is season 3 supposed to be released? i know its spring but with all this random season change in the UK i can't tell if its winter, spring, summer, autumn its all jumbled :S**

**by the way, that mention of the bots saving the president, we have Transformers Prime magazines and each contains a short comic strip...that one is included...i swear to god its real lol and if i remember its actually Starscream who has the hostage :p  
**


	6. Jasper, The Dog Part 2 Bots Best Friend

**A/N for those who follow the main story to this, i've been going through the chapters improving grammar, adding to it and what not but i got as far as 'one shall fall' and thought that'll do for now lol as I'm getting behind in my stories so here is part two for Jasper's little mini adventure even putting some short moments with the bots, though not with all of them such as Wheeljack and Smokescreen but, well, we'll see what the future brings :P **

* * *

**Jasper the Dog Part 2**

It was nearly a month since Jasper came to base, Fowler had not gotten wind of him but sometimes the smell of wet dog would surround the atmosphere but thankfully Bulkhead would just say it was him, Well everyone was now used to Jasper's presence, Bulkhead and Miko would play with him the most, letting him fetch things such as the vent pipes, Ratchets equipment and his wrench, that dogs got Hercules style jaws from all this stuff he's had to drag back.

Jack walks him when he can, he tells me it gives him some lay back time (as well as get Sierras attention), though with the other bots they haven't really given a plain description more like a shrug when i ask them what they think of him, but I'm sure i can picture it for myself.

**3****rd**** Person Pov The Canine Effect**

Arcee stood by Cliffjumper's memorial stone as she would at least once a week, it was a warm evening and it showed in the wind, "still can't believe how many months have gone by and it feels as though you were just here moments ago." She said brushing her fingers over the stones.

"Arf! Arf!" barked Jasper, Arcee instantly powered up her weapons as she aimed at him, she was caught off guard.

"Jasper?" she said in annoyance retracting her weapons, "how, did you get up here?" she said in a gentle hiss as he just wagged his tail, "the elevator detects movement as well as a set timer of up and down, i guess i just answered my own question." She said to herself as she ignored his presence, she then sat on the edge of the cliff as she frowned to herself despite him being a dog she didn't feel that great that he were listening to her words for Cliff, "Well this **was **supposed to be a private meeting." She sighed.

Jasper tilted his head to one side not really familiar with the words she spoke, but he just wandered over to her as he sat himself next her. "What are you doing?" she asked in an almost sigh.

Of course Jasper just let his tongue hang with no change in his mood, "What? What do you want? You just sit there and pant and laugh, and i have a hard time understanding humans as it is." She said.

Jasper stopped his panting as he had a kind of serious expression on his face, "but i guess you can tell the mood I'm in huh?" she said easing up her expression, she then forced a slight chuckle, "Sorry canine, i come up here for peace and quiet but i can never help but feel so, frustrated and angry." She continued as Jasper listened to her even though he couldn't really understand her he could tell what she was feeling. "...he shouldn't have died." She trailed off as she lay her hand down, Jasper noticed she had done so and started panting happily again, he then walked around her laying arm and lent his weight against her, she averted her gaze from the horizon to him as she gave him a mock annoyed look, "you remind me of him, your dopey expression and the habit of not getting a hint." She said letting her hand casually drape over the canines form, she raised an eyebrow, "you **are **furry." She sounded fascinated by that fact, she then stroked him in a gentle manner, "your not that bad i suppose." she said.

Jasper just sat contently with the attention he was suddenly getting. "Just don't mention i said that, it's bad enough with the kids but you just add to their energy." She said. Jasper barked happily in confirmation for this. She raised an eyebrow at him, "In fact i think you co-operate better than they do." She lightly jested stroking a finger behind the canine's ears. Jasper then lay down against her as he laid his head on her lap, barely. "I guess i could use the comfort." She finished as she blanketed Jasper's form with her hand. "What a beautiful view."

* * *

Bumblebee was in his quarters holding a hand around his throat as he made slight beeps and whirls frantically and forcing it out as well. He was recalling when he lost his t-cog and all that alone had got him thinking of when he lost his voice box, even though his own species could still understand him, he still found it frustrating that he still had to be translated for most humans, he's glad Raf and Ellen can understand him but sometimes he wishes he could say hi to Jack and Miko without the use of a waving gesture.

Jasper had stood in his doorway for a while but was tilting his head at the sounds he was making, and he was intrigued by the high pitches as he couldn't help but wag his tail.

"**Come on; make some rusty English at least." **Bee moaned frustrated.

Jasper slightly cringed at the negative tone and kind of creeped towards Bumblebee thinking he had done something wrong and that he was aiming it at him; he stood behind Bee and sat as he was taught to always stand so many meters behind a bot if they were stood up and there back was facing him. He then whimpered to make himself known.

Bee turned around and was slightly startled that his cover was blown, **"oh, Jasper** **it's..." **he then stopped as he wavered a hand up and down as he gave up on communicating with him.

Jasper creeped up to him anyway and jumped up against Bee's leg licking his leg as his eyes widened. **"What's wrong?" **Bee asked as he knelt down trying to calm him down, he offered Jasper his hand as he licked it frantically. Bee recognized his anxious behavior, **"you haven't done anything wrong how come you're so stressed?" **he said as he patted him on the head, **"good boy." **He reassured.

Jasper turned very relieved as he jumped into his palm, continuing to lick his palm almost begging like. Bee didn't think of it much, just coincidence but decided to confirm this out of curiosity, **"J-Jasper, down." **He said slightly hesitantly, Jasper stopped licking and jumped off his palm reluctantly but he did so.

Bee's optics brightened, **"Jasper, sit." **he then said as Jasper slightly tilted his head to the sudden commands but again he did as he was told.

Then Bee held out a finger, **"Paw." **And Jasper put his paw on his finger, **"other paw" **he did, then Bee put up two fingers as a peace sign, **"both paws." **He said as Jasper jumped up on two paws and lent his front paws on Bee's fingers.

"**H-Hey, you can understand Me."** he finally said, **"i only thought when you came to me it was because i was doing a lot of hand motions."**

Jasper barked as he stretched out his front paws in front of him, displaying that he wanted to play, Bumblebee looked out in front of him as he got onto his knees and copied Jasper, **"you wanna play?" **he asked.

Jasper barked, Bumblebee attempted to copy his barking but just came out as a series of scratching sounds like a scratched record. The both of them cringed at the sound he just made, **"S-Sorry." **Bee said awkwardly, but Jasper walked up to his face as he gave him a lick on the face. **"Don't need to speak English to get others to understand you huh Jasp?" **As a response Jasper started biting his tail as he started chasing it.

* * *

Optimus stood at the screen as Ratchet was working in his laboratory, Jasper sat next to him in a straight posture the same as his own, Jasper watched Optimus' still head as he was fixed on the screen Jasper stuck his tongue out as he then stopped and put on a serious expression himself mimicking him, he then looked at the screen, he didn't understand what was so engaging and it was seconds until he got anxious and started pawing Optimus' foot whining for attention from the Alpha.

Optimus glanced his optics down to the canine but never moved his head, he smiled slightly in a teasing manner as the pawing became constant and his whining almost sounded like words at one point, he then sat down as he threw his head back and howled "Ooooooooooh".

Optimus lightly shook his head as he noticed Ratchet cover his audio receptors from afar, "I hear you Jasper." He quietly said kneeling down, "you are very attentive canine, though that is concerning in itself." He said amused. He then placed his palm flat on the ground; Jasper was used to being picked up and knew the gesture as he jumped on like he would with the couch. Optimus brought him back up as he placed a barrier around him with his other hand, Jasper would always sniff the air at that height like it smelt different from up there, he sat in his holders palm as he had his back faced to him knowing what he wanted Optimus started to pet and stroke him as he watched the screen looking like some bond villain in doing so, Jasper would then roll onto his back as he stuck his tongue out again. Optimus then placed Jasper back on the floor as he looked at Ratchet, he had his back to him, when he was satisfied that Ratchet was fixed on a task he opened a small apartment on his arm, taking out a rope with a ball on the end as Jasper barked pleased; he dangled it up high, "Jasper." He started lightly, "Autobots..."

"Roff! Rout!" Jasper barked.

He gave the ball to Jasper as he petted him lightly on the head, "though you are a young species your intelligence still astounds me." He said optics glowing. A clunk sound came from across the room as Ratchet was seemingly done, Optimus stood up again as he went back to a resting position resuming his post. He lightly flicked his head back to Jasper as he got the signal, he wagged his tail and darted off down the hallway with his prize.

"There." Ratchet sighed, "If it's not Bulkhead breaking my equipment it's that hairy beast." Ratchet sighed coming to his side, "so, has there been any change? Or has the computers been temperamental again?"

"No, they are working to an acceptable standard." Optimus replied.

"Acceptable, the term for barely across the line." He scoffed. "I'll have to run a systems scan when i can get the time." He sighed. "But i swear on the Allspark that it's that hairy scraplets fault."

"Ratchet, the technology we currently possess has always has its faults, it is only because of you that it still functions." He said.

"Y-eah well i still think its Junkster." He said.

"Jasper." Optimus corrected slightly averting his optics to the floor.

"What?"

"His name is Jasper, not Junkster." He added.

One of Ratchets optics twitched as he shook his head wildly, "W-Whatever his name is, he may look dead in the eyes but he looks at me as though he has a plan in store." He started tenting his fingers slightly on edge, "he chews on my equipment, and now he wants the master behind those tools." He said looking left and right.

* * *

"Come on you fragging thing!" Ratchet hissed as he was reaching for something from behind a small gap, his hand was a meter away from what he was trying to reach, "i need those samples, i am **too **close to lose them now." he said, right now he had three thin like vials of three different batches of synthetic Energon, he was so sure that this time it was perfected but he had slipped on some spilled water from Jasper's bowl that the canine just dragged about him. "When i see that mongrel I'm going to...!"

"Arf!" he barked on cue.

"Ah! There you are you disease ridden animal, look what you've done!" he scolded as Jasper whined and shrunk in form. "You just single hand ably destroyed the only other alternative for our race to survive." He stated melodramatically.

Jasper slightly stood on all fours warily as he looked around the environment he then placed his nose on the floor to the water that lay spread around the floor, he realized his fault as he wandered up to Ratchet apologetically.

"Get away, you're not getting any gesture of forgiveness you're a curse on all of us." he said wavering him away and looking to the side ignoring the dog's sad eyes.

"Hmm, hmmm." Jasper whined.

Ratchets optics betrayed him as he gave Jasper a slight glance only to force himself to look away, "No." He said sternly, he then pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed; "now I'm going to have to ask one of the children to retrieve It." he said grimacing the thought of asking for help on such a simple task.

Jasper didn't understand but he saw he was troubled, he then looked around to what he had done to make Ratchet so angry at him, he turned around to look at the water again and then walked around, looking to things that caught his attention like the computer screens and something that glowed more brighter then the screens in the place he saw Ratchet digging about in, so he moved towards it easily fitting himself in the gap as he casually walked up to the vials which was thin but long and still technically bigger than him. "Wait, what are you doing?" Jasper went around the vials, "isn't it enough that you are the cause now you want to humiliate me further?" when Jasper continued his folly Ratchet got on his knees as he peeked into the gap watching in horror as the canine attempted to roll them towards him, "E-Easy! You'll break it you parasite infested beast!"

Though Jasper continued his chore as he rolled it despite his warnings, Ratchet cringed and even averted his gaze as he prayed to Primus that mangy mutt wouldn't destroy his findings. Then Jasper was at his feet barking happily, Ratchet dared to look but was relieved and showed it by picking up the vials and practically hugged the things, "thank Primus." He sighed as Jasper sat there wagging his tail, "this was your doing in the first place so if you're looking for me to be grateful you can think again." He said sternly.

"Ratchet what you hollering about?" Bulkhead asked entering the room with the metal ball that got tossed about for many types of purposes.

"Nothing the issues been resolved, now, do something with Jasper." He said waving the canine away from him.

Bulkhead scoffed lightly, "come on Jasper, Ratchets an old bot now he can't keep up with the young and active." He jested turning around as Jasper followed, Bulkhead then felt a light clunk on his head as he rubbed the back of it, then abruptly a handful of Ratchets tools were thrown at his head, "H-Hey chill R-Ratch!" he pleaded shielding his face from a mean denting, "I-I'm leaving, **I'm **leaving!" he cried.

* * *

Bulkhead was already well acquainted with Jasper he discovered by himself that he was attracted to rolling objects mainly globe shaped, Bulkhead took him around the back of the cliff as he threw the ball which was gone out of sight in minutes but Jasper chased after it anyway, Bulk chuckled at the eagerness despite it being about a mile away, then lent up against the cliff as he waited for Jasper to return.

Which was usually a half hour, Bulkhead nearly went into recharge as Jasper rolled the huge ball back to him letting it touch his feet, "H-Huh?!" he exclaimed looking down, "O-Oh er, good dog." He said patting him on the head with a finger, "you're pretty strong, I'd sure like to take you on the battlefield with us, if you weren't so, you know 'eager'."

Jasper started chewing on the ball as he could barely get his teeth around it, growling and slobbering over it.

Bulkheads optics widened slightly as he pressed a finger against his helm, "Bulkhead here." He said.

"Dude, don't you have my name appear or something?" Miko's voice rang. Jasper started barking and growling as he heard a voice but couldn't see the person.

Bulkhead waved a hand at him, "Shh Jasper."

"Hey is that Jasper? HI JASPER!" she called, between Jasper's barking and Miko yelling his processor was throbbing.

"E-Er Miko don't take this the wrong way, but why'd you call?" he asked.

"W-Well, i need my getaway partner again." She said innocently.

"O-Oh Miko." He moaned as Jasper started chewing on his feet, Bulkhead stood on one foot as he tried shaking him off all the while Miko was rambling.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault if people are talking to me then i answer them right? I mean i don't want to be **rude**, oh and get this, apparently I'm absent minded, hey it's not my fault the guy has a droll voice, he should be grateful i was managing to stay awake, i mean everyone else was..."

"J-Jasper will you let go?" Bulkhead gently hissed still hopping on one leg.

"So **I'm **the one to get detention, just me? This guy seriously has it out for me, dude just because you can't get a pink streak on your bald head don't take it out on me..."

Bulkhead gave up as he lent up against the cliff exhausted, "Alright fine." He said in defeat.

"Thanks Bulkhead!" Miko exclaimed before shutting off communications.

"W-What? Miko? Miko?! Scrap." He said looking at Jasper, "i do the most for you and this is how you repay me?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "Well, i don't want to disappoint her..." he started before taking a few steps away from Jasper and then transforming, "When i get back I'm only throwing you the ball **once** this evening." He stated before Jasper started to scratch at his doors, "Oh nooo Jasper, you can't come." He said wearily.

Jasper tilted his head to one side, drooping his ears, expanding the size of his eyes and then let out a whine, "O-O-Oh fine, but this is the last time i give you a ride, no more being a pushover!" and this was the thirty-seventh time he had said 'last time'.

* * *

**Ellen's POV **

Well today i was out behind base as i was scaling the cliff; i was feeling lazy so i thought I'd give it a shot school gym is too safe to train. So Jasper was sat at the bottom as i found my footing, "Hmm this rock is pretty brittle." I noted as i looked down at Jasper, tongue hanging out and perfectly content, he can be pretty still when you want him to be but he wasn't completely a machine he still had a mind of his own, "Man this cliff feels hollow, like it could shed at anytime and reveal the Silo." I said slowly making progress, as i got so far up Jasper started barking, "No Jasper you can't climb up here." I started as i had lost one of my feet, "and apparently neither can i." i jested, after a few weeks of being around Jasper you tend to pick on some signs of what he means like how i adjusted to Bee's way of speech, like certain whines and barks would mean something and small gestures he would make would mean something else, as he then started scratching at the cliff, "no Jasper we can't go inside yet, I've barely started to go that far." I said.

He scratched again as he whined, "What's wrong?" i asked as i jumped down landing in a kneeling position. He then started pulling on my pants as he pulled me in the direction he wanted to go. "Okay i get it." i said as i lightly pushed him away.

As we moved around the cliff Jasper ran back to the entrance barking and growling, "Hey hold up Jasper." i called, when i caught up he had already went through the doors as i slipped between the closing gaps. "What's he doing?"

I saw Ratchet by the groundbridge lever as i could not see a tail of Jasper, "Ratchet, you seen Jasper? He just passed this way." i asked.

"fortunately no, i was just testing the Groundbridge it's been slightly glitch these past few days, there's a surprise. I do wonder if that **dog **knows anything about that." he questioned as i rolled my eyes.

"Ratchet, Jasper's not out to get you, you know." i said hands on hips.

"Oh really?" he said unconvinced. Then i looked to my side as i heard Jasper barking, he stood at the entrance of the opened Groundbridge.

"Hey i thought we already got over this Jasper?" i said to him referring to how hostile he used to be towards the portal, but he didn't even acknowledge me just kept barking at the Groundbridge, his hackles were up too. "He's a bit more defensive than usual, what are those co-ordinates Ratch?" i asked.

"The Groundbridge activated itself for some reason but i cannot access the control panel to find the co-ordinates" he said.

"Well Jasper doesn't like them." I said as i looked down the Groundbridge i just stared because Jasper was seeing something that i couldn't or maybe feeling something i don't know but i didn't like the way he was acting. Then suddenly a single clawed finger stuck our through the bridge pulling back and forth as if testing to see if the portal was stable but Jasper stepped forward and snarled like a demon.

"Ratchet close the bridge! Close the bridge!" i yelled as i held Jasper back.

"What?" he said tilting his head back to see for himself.

"Claw! Coming through, close bridge! Quick!" I said flapping hands at him.

Ratchet attempted several ways as i saw the clawed finger turn to a hand then an arm as it extended forward. "Come on you glitched...!" Ratchet hissed as he gave the thing a huge whack.

The bridge closed, but not before we heard a sudden cry, then a clunk sound as the clawed arm fell to the floor and leaked Energon, "I'd sure hate to be him, da-yum that must've hurt." I said as he literally had an arm tore from him, "now which co-ordinates do you think **that** was?" i said to Ratchet.

"The only co-ordinates i can think of that occupied constant Decepticons are the Energon mines, but which one i can't re-call." He said holding a hand to his head.

"Did you see Jasper though? I was outside and he just **knew **something was wrong, he even knew whatever co-ordinates was inputted into the bridge he knew there was something bad on the other side.

Ratchet lightly scoffed, "I don't think so." He said sounding amused.

I then watched Jasper as he hadn't stopped there, he walked towards the arm as he took a sniff at the Energon, "Jasper don't get that one your nose!" i called, he did keep his distance but then his head lifted up swiftly as he panted and then ran off in a random direction i looked at Ratchet blankly. "You know what? i wanna see this." I said eagerly.

"I-I'll admit, I'm slightly curious myself." he said doubting his words as we pursued him, he headed for the storage of Energon no less as he looked to us and wagged his tail showing us what he 'found'.

"Uh, Ratchet? you wanna scoff again?" i asked as he remained silent instead looked as though he were forming some logical explanation for it, "he's a canine Energon detector." I declared.

"And can somehow feel the sense of malice from other beings, we may need...his assistance after all." Ratchet admitted though still sounding slightly in denial.

"See? I told you he was awesome and forgive the pun but this ones a diamond in the 'ruff'." I snickered.

"Your not forgiven." Ratchet flatly said making my expression fall, "That was a terrible pun." he stated smugly.

* * *

**A/N next chapter being the last of the Jasper saga lol and i will only say this, 'Dog' and 'Starscream' O_o **

**since the build up for season 3 I'm in the mood to work on chapters more :) arh man I'm so hyped! but at the same time wary as i always am with new episodes despite the rumors and what not I'm just going with the flow Oo  
**

**so for all those who read my main story the chapter 'our darkest hour' will be uploaded either on the day of the release of season 3 or the day after depending on the time zone ;)**


	7. Jasper, The Dog Part 3 Reality

**A/N I'm going to have to do an epilogue now because i ran out of time :p, **

* * *

**Jasper the Dog Part 3**

So Jasper was our new Energon detector and he worked faster than a normal tracker, plus he was able to sense any presence of any hostile being at a twenty mile radiance well as we know so far, but he was defiantly enjoying his new role and fitted into the team nicely but i went with him, even if it was only Energon hunts i still didn't like the idea that he was technically the bomb squad and him being a dog, i mean when he was fixed on a target no mere commands are going to stop him thank God the others terminate the threat before they can do so to Jasper.

So this morning me and Jack took him around town he was on his leash but he didn't mind it seems, he kept to the curve and didn't bother with passerby people, just acted as though he were on duty or something.

We past Jacks work place, a couple of stores, strolled through Car parks and Jasper was fine the entire time, "No one's claimed him Ellen." Jack spoke up.

"I know, I'll keep trying." I said, "but i mean he did get that ton load of Energon the other day." I argued.

"Yeah but it's not like having another one of us on base, dogs work differently when he sees something he wants to chase he won't stop when you tell him too." He said.

"Well so does Miko but we're not finding her new owners." I argued. "Besides the bots don't seem to mind him, for some reason...i tell ya Jack I'm not sticking my nose in enough."

"You want to keep him." He said, though i said nothing, "you do act differently around him, more protective of him then, well of us." he said as i lightly blushed.

"Maybe it's like how our bots are protective of us, we're a different species entirely and because we're not them they feel they need to protect us, i-i kind of feel the same for Jasper, i mean sure he's got a set of teeth on him, but he doesn't stop to think when he's in a dangerous situation he'll act on instinct...Oh God." I stopped as i picked up Jasper, "Good grief look at all this glass!" i moaned carrying Jasper to try and find a spot where there was no bottle glass. "There you go Jasp." I started as i rubbed his face between my hands. "Jack, later on we're coming back to clean this up." I stated seriously.

Jack sighed, "Ratchet wanted to show a demonstration today remember?"

"Oh come on, what's more important? Securing little doggy feet? Or Ratchets new and improved addiction?" i said leaning my face dangerously into Jacks, a-and i think i felt my eye twitch.

"I think you've got an addiction yourself." Jack said forcing a nervous laugh before taking a hold of my arm and leading me back towards base, "Come on Miss, you've gotten yourself too excited."

"I'm not in a home Jack." I huffed.

"You might be soon." He said as he guided my movement, mainly for the fact i wasn't looking where i was going and was watching Jasper, "H-Hey, would you, mind if i take him out tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

I slightly glared at him, "Why?" i asked suspiciously.

"Well, i kind of told Sierra that i was taking care of this dog and she loves dogs i said I'd show her him." He said.

I facepalmed, "Jack, her name is 'Sierra' it means siren." I said.

"Really?"

"Well actually it means mountain range, and I'm guessing she was most likely named after the Sierra Nevada mountains but hey i could be wrong." I said taking hold of Jasper, hey i know the lengths Jack goes for Sierra I'm not taking any chances for him to abduct my dog.

"I think this whole 'reading' thing is having a bad influence on you." He jested.

"Hey i got more, for example did you know Jack is the lowest ranking on face cards." I said.

"Yeah thanks...stop learning." He said sarcastically.

"Hey i love stuff like that." I argued.

"Or it could be that you have nothing better to do then type in random questions on Google." He said.

I pursed my lips to that 'fact', "Have you tried typing in 'do a barrel roll' on the search bar?" i asked.

"No." He lightly sighed.

"Then do it, just-just do it, you have to it entertained me for like...three minutes." I said attempting to dodge the subject of having him take Jasper.

"Yeah I'll get round to that." He simply said wavering the changed subject off, "so, can i take Jasper out tomorrow?" he asked.

I bit my lip slightly, "Sorry Jack, i don't really want him going too far from me." I said, well that was half right and don't get me wrong i trust Jack it's just, that Sierra has got to be a siren the way he mindlessly stares at her i don't want him to lose his grip on Jasper is all.

He sighed as he gave me a light smile, "Sometimes i forget you're human." He jested to back up that statement i gave him a light punch in the arm.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV Canine vision **

Jasper was at base chewing on one of his favorite toys, Ratchets frame welder, the kids were at school so Ratchet was involuntary assigned as canine carer, though he feared as much as soon as the others go off with their own business he's left to either dog sitting or babysitting.

Jasper watched curiously to the bots coming and going through that flash of light he has become desensitized to, sometimes they would come with glowing bright cubes of Energon that he sometimes would sniff out himself deep within the walls of caverns and he wagged his tail to the sight of it as he would always get a new toy for every find. He would watch Ratchet too as with every time the flash of light came on Ratchet would press a few buttons and would pull on something so he knew when it would open.

When midday came around Ratchet had other things to do and left Jasper alone as he was sleeping peacefully on the couch, he wasn't fond of him lying on the couch as it was a huge hair collector, in general his fur would get everywhere not a single piece of equipment has not got at least a single strand of fur.

As Ratchet proceeded down the hallway Jasper cracked an eye open as he became fully aware of trailing footsteps, he draped his form over the couch as he whined softly for Ratchet to come back as he felt he was leaving him. And caught his attention as his whining could reach the end of the hallway, "i won't be long." He told him, "just, don't chew anything else."

So Jasper begun to wander as he walked over to the over side, normally to just lay there instead and perhaps hear the bots voices come from the computer screen. he walked over to the edge of the platform as he looked at the control panel, perhaps if he did something with it the others would come back? He crawled himself slightly closer to the pad as he started pawing it, whimpering as he couldn't reach, he then looked around cocking an ear up as he looked out for Ratchet, for some reason the medic would make allot of noise whenever he would go near certain things nearly everything except the couch and the floor. Jasper then creeped down on top of the control panel as he started to lick anything that stuck out, he stopped as it tasted funny and instead sniffed it, then he started pawing at it all the while his other limbs were pressing other buttons.

He pawed the same button a few times before the lever caught his attention, a good set of canine jaws that could fit perfectly on, Jasper carefully placed his jaw on it as he started chewing attempting to chew pieces of as he lifted one of his paws onto it, he then yelped as the large lever fell forward, he hung onto the lever as he dangled in the air, his jaws started to slip as he inevitably let go, he dug his claws into the control panel though he whimpered as he fell scraping his claws down against it as he hit the floor, but he immediately bounced back as he jumped back growling at the Groundbridge, then he changed his behavior as he walked cautiously towards it making quiet growls in his throat, he then started pawing the air wanting to touch it even started biting the air, then with no luck he just continued to walk forward as quite suddenly he found himself in a darkened environment, as a jolt of surprise he spun around and walked into a wall as the base was gone, he lent up against the wall as he started scratching at it, whimpering.

He thought this was another one of those times he had been accidentally locked out and hoped for a friendly face to let him back in, he even let out a small yelp as no one was coming. So he turned back around as he took in the unfamiliar environment, it reminded him of the alleyways he would sleep in and was just as messy, he got spooked by the sparking wires that hung from the ceiling, he started to growl at it until he figured out for himself he couldn't fight the hissing creature and instead started sneaking around the area, the whole inside of the place would creak now and then which caused him to whimper though he had to force that away he couldn't display any weaknesses if he wanted to survive.

He turned corners and all of them looked basically the same until he came to a dead end, it was as though his location were cut in halve, he jumped backwards as his hackles stood up on end, a chilling wind came from the left of him as he growled again, and what carried on the wind sounded like a voice, but all he saw was another dead end, but there was something behind the wall, something alive, but he approached it as the wall opened as two halves on his approach, his first reaction was to run through it in an attempts to escape, then he looked back as the wall closed again, it was very silent and Jasper let a quiet growl out as a warning.

"U-Urgh..." Jasper heard a shuddered groan as his ears pricked up, he hid behind something just enough to hide his form as he tried to see what it was he heard, he saw a very large chair and he even started to happily pant as he looked upon a computer screen that emanated the same glow from base, perhaps it was his friends, but upon smelling the air he smelt Energon but it was tainted, and his hackles stood up again as he remained in his position. He heard a disgusted groan as there were a series of banging and drilling, "The thought of tearing **me** apart sends a slight shiver down my spine." Came the voice of Starscream who had a clone of himself lying on the control panel as he took it apart from the chest plates, "Well at least I'm not short of replacement parts." He chuckled to himself, he then realized he was the only one to hear his witty banter as he groaned. "Ah, finally." He said getting his hands on the t-cog he had pulled out, though he noticed the slight drip of Energon on his hand, "Uh!" he exclaimed flapping his hand up and down, "I am **not **a medic!" He complained as he set the t-cog to one side.

"Now..." he started as he threw the clone husk to one side, he then looked at the clones face as he rolled his optics, "Oh it's not like you feel pain or anything." He pointed out before looking around, he started to nervously laugh, "I er, should really start recruiting before i become too comfortable talking to myself, I'm sure there's **some **halfwit Cybertronians out there."

He then walked in the direction of Jasper as he started to growl in a low pitch and as Starscream became too close he jumped out from his hiding place as he snarled and barked, "Wah!" Starscream exclaimed throwing himself backwards and falling over his chair, "Scraplet! Scraplet! to the pit vermin!" he yelled cowering behind his chair as he used one hand to shield his face, he then pointed his weapon shaking it around the room as he tried to hunt the swarm, "h-he-heh, yes!" he exclaimed standing up triumphantly, "Flee before Starscream!" he cheered before he turned his gaze to the floor still with Jasper snarling at him, "Ah!" he yelled again falling back on the floor, Jasper crept towards him as he took note of Starscreams fear, "W-What in the pit are you supposed to **be?!**" he demanded his red optics wide with fear, "I'm warning you!" he started as he pointed his weapon at him though it didn't affect Jasper an inch as Starscream laughed nervously, "H-How are you not cowering in fear?!" he complained.

Jasper jumped onto his form as Starscream froze Jasper dripped with saliva, baring his teeth as he crept up to Starscream face, "W-What are you some kind of Earth Predacon?" he said slightly wincing before taking a better look at Jasper, "Wait." He said growing in confidence, "I've seen you beasts before." He said as Jasper became wary of his growing confidence, Starscream darted his optics as he thought, he then laughed, "Of course! You're a human pet!" he laughed again as Jasper growled at the mocking tone in his voice, "Imagine an even lower form of life then humans!" he laughed in hysterics, Jasper snarled again as he threw his teeth at Starscreams face, who flailed his arms around as he shook his head, "AH! GET OFF YOU MISERABLE LUMP OF FUR AND FLESH!" he hollered though he didn't want to touch him and even cringed at the thought, and instead shook his head violently until Jasper was forced to let go he yelped as his form smacked against a wall.

A loud crunch was heard from one of his legs as he forced himself to stand, Starscream shuddered, "U-Urgh disgusting creature." He winced before getting his weapons out, Jasper limped off towards the door he had entered, Starscream was about to fire until he realized the radiance, shaking his head, "I **hate **physical disposal." He said stomping over to Jasper who limped off out of the room, Starscream picked up a piece of shrapnel, "I'll dispose of it using this." He said looking at his foot and grimacing the thought of getting its squished form stuck to it, "much more cleanly."

Jasper started to quietly whimper to himself as he limped off down the hallway, there were too many smells in the air but he couldn't find the way out, Starscream followed closely behind watching his feeble attempts of escape, "Ha, how sad, what did you expect when attacking a superior being." He pondered casually walking behind Jasper as he watched the canines limping slow down, though quickly got bored, but grinned to a sudden thought, "Here, hold this for me." He said laying the piece of shrapnel gently over Jasper as he was forced to the floor. "there, urgh can't believe i'm saying this but, i wish Knockout were here...he can clean all that mess up in the lab!" he said going back to the room but cupping a hand over his audio receptors taking bliss to the sounds of whimpering cries.

Jasper started to dig his feet trying to get out of the shrapnel that was the size of a tree log, he tried to squeeze himself out though he was budging and the weight felt worse the more he moved, he lay his head down as his ears drooped, he whined to no end.

"_Jasper..." _came a whisper as he lifted his head heavily though he wasn't expecting too much, "Jasper." The voice said again and at the end of the corridor was a metallic hand slightly wavering, it was small and slender and Jasper instantly perked up attempting to drag himself from under the shrapnel, but as the form rose from the corner he started yelp happily, "Shh Jasper." Came Arcees gentle voice, she knelt down to the canine as he licked her hand, she lifted the shrapnel without ease as she put it gently to one side, Jasper tried to jump up to her though he whimpered in his attempt, Arcee patted him on the head, "Oh Jasper..." she tutted giving him a look sympathy. "What have you been doing?"

He slightly drooped his head as he turned his head to his back leg and started to lick it, "N-No Jasper don't do that." She lightly scolded; she heard some more noise as she got her weapons out, "Stay there." She told him as she crept towards the door, "You murder my partner and now you torture small creatures." She hissed, "So now you're scavenging in familiar places."

Jasper limped his way as he put himself in front of her, "Jasper, get out of the way." She scolded.

He gave her a sad expression as he drooped his ears and gave her wide eyes, he then gave a whimper to her as his back leg was up from the floor, Arcee sighed, but he then fell onto his side, "Jasper." She said laying a hand, "S-Stay with me alright?" she told him firmly, on him as she cradled Jasper the best she could to prevent further damage. She swiftly started to run but tried to bounce too much, she lay another on Jasper, "your alright, we'll get you one of those animal medics." She said sounding slightly desperate though irritated at the same time. "Ratchet i need a bridge, now." she demanded.

A sudden bang was heard as it echoed around the ship, "AH!" Starscream cried, "What, is, **this**!" he had slipped on the drool that Jasper that had left behind; his fingers were long strings of saliva, "U-Uhhhh!" he cringed.

* * *

Back at base Arcee cradled Jasper as he weakly lay his head down, "What happened to him?!" Bulkhead cried.

"Not now, we need to get him to a..." she then stopped as she growled slightly as she couldn't think of the word.

**"Vet?" **Bumblebee said.

"Yes! Bulkhead transform, your back seats are better for him to lie on." She said as he did so. She knelt down as she lay him on the backseats though he tried to force himself up, "No Jasper stay down." She said firmly placing a hand on him so that he lay down.

"Wait, i don't even know where this 'Vet' is?" Bulkhead said.

"I've made a note of Jaspers buildings before, i know where it is." She said as she transformed and activated her holoform as well. "Let's roll."

* * *

**Ellen's Pov**

I sat in the waiting room as i twiddled my fingers, i did make a fuss but was told if i didn't sit down i would have had to leave, what to come out of school to, only Bumblebee and that he was taking us to the Vets, i don't even know what's happening, what happened to him no one's talking! Jack was at the desk asking for details as i chewed my nails. I looked to the time as only ten minutes had passed, a sudden yelp from one of the consulting rooms got me nearly off the edge of my chair but according to the receptionist (before she gave me my warning) he was in the surgery room.

My eyes were like fish eyes as i stared at that clock; i noticed Jack had turned away from the desk with a solemn expression as i shot off my chair, "Jack...he's not...?" i started.

He shook his head, "No, he'll be fine he has a few broken ribs though and, well they need to amputate his back leg." He said.

I bowed my head, "amputate?" I repeated.

I saw Jack bite his lip, "We were at school, we couldn't have watched him from there." He said.

"I know. Oh Jack why did he have to be so smart?" i moaned, "i mean even i have trouble inputting co-ordinates, how he managed to use it to get to the Harbinger is beyond me."

"Arcee managed to find him." He said lightly.

"Yeah..." I then rubbed a hand down my face as i sighed heavily, "Aw but amputation, he shouldn't be going through this i mean three legs? Will he cope with that? If this were a fight for survival he'd had been branded as dead weight." I hissed.

"Jasper does bounce back pretty fast, you know like whenever the bots leave he acts as though they've abandoned him but as soon as they come back he's ecstatic?"

"He's smart yet dopey?" i said.

"Yeah, like you." He jested, I sat back into a seat as i lent my chin on my binded fingers, Jack sat next to me. "Even with three legs i still think he would do fine."

"So what now?" i asked.

"I asked the receptionist and she suggested we come back in a few hours. But..."

"But. But? There's a but?" i asked.

"They need evidence of our ownership of Jasper before they can release him to us." he said.

I groaned, "then I'm going to have to ring in for help." Then i looked to the floor as two feet were met with my eyes i looked up as i recognized the figure as Arcee's holoform, she looked solemn so i feared the worst had happened as usual in a place like this.

"He's, fine they've placed in one of those boxed craters until he comes out of stasis." She explained as her eyes averted to the floor.

"you alright?" i asked.

"you know, whenever we lose limbs they can simply be reattached so thinking about how its not the same with you, its, unheard of." She said as I bowed my head again.

"I need to contact Agent Fowler." I said.

* * *

Well Fowler was the least bit, in a better word 'pleased'? "This had better be **good**. I had to get **big **foot over here to drop me off." He moaned stomping over to us as we waited outside for him, of course Bulkhead had to return to base to pick him up, but man all this trouble? It's as bad as protocol and security clearances, checks urgh sometimes i feel there's no need for it.

Well, now to explain how sometimes dogs can slip under the radar.

"So, let me get this straight, you called me in from a negotiation situation to get some paperwork for you to keep a **dog?!**" he cried.

"Fowler, I'm calling in a favor, it's bad enough he's losing a leg, I mean he could go to the shelter if someone doesn't claim him." I begged.

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose, "Don't tell me your bots are dog lovers now?" he said.

"Well they didn't know exactly how to react to him but there pretty comfortable with him now; he's like a hairy toddler."

"Please, don't make me picture that." He said. "Just what are you kids thinking when you bring a dog into the mix? This isn't some family picture here, this is a military operation."

"He earns his keep; i mean he can smell out Energon and-and Decepticons even more efficiently then there detectors i might add." I said defending his case. Fowler folded his arms as he tapped his finger against his shoulders plainly unconvinced, "Sure, i don't know how but maybe its like how they can tell between bad people, they can tell between Cons and Bots by blood alone." I argued though that is only a theory i don't have enough evidence but hell Fowler is like a mountain, the wind keeps blowing but nothing makes him fall.

Though i didn't expect Fowler to have mood swings as he suddenly perked up and placed a finger under his chin in thought, "You know, we could use a dog like that, in case any other Cons try to invade our bases." He pondered, though i felt myself turn very anxious.

"Hey, that's great i mean no one has come to claim him and today has proven he doesn't belong on an Autobot base." Jack said spirits high.

"No." I flatly said and Jack and Fowler looked as though they hadn't expected such an answer, yes its true he doesn't belong on base, but to go to another military base? Nuh-uh, no way.

Though Jack stuck by that answer as he thought from a different perspective, "but then again, he's a little too overexcited Agent Fowler, he might not be suited for the army." He said.

"Look, we'll discuss this later, let's just get the mutt and go." Fowler said pushing us towards the Vets.

* * *

Fowler redone his tie as he tidied himself up a bit, and then politely walked up to the desk, "Er, hello there, i was told my dog had been in an accident." Fowler said in a small voice, great show of confidence there.

"For the mixed bred? and you are the owner?"

"Sure am, these kids were taking care of him while i was outta town, of course i caught the first plane here as soon as i heard." He said as i facepalmed.

"It took you, ten minutes to get here?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"U-Urgh, s-see i have a-a, **private **jet." He said scratching his head, good grief i hope he hasn't handled any hostage situations anytime soon Jeez.

"O-kay." The receptionist replied slightly leaning back in her chair probably thinking Fowlers a bit of a fruit cake, "and er, what is the name of the d-dog?" she asked.

Fowler turned to me whispering very loudly, "What's his naaame?"

"Jasper Will." I said face palming.

"Y-Yeah, yeah Jasper Will i-i m-mean J-Jasper! My dog Jasper that's him!" He said in a campy manner.

"Oh well we have had to perform immediate surgery on him Mr...?"

"Fowler, William Fowler." He said in a seriously tone as though he were reporting for duty.

"Yes well, Mr. Fowler, there is the need for evidence for your possession of the said canine." She said.

"Ah yes of course, i have them right here." He said slapping a whole lot of paper work on the desk.

"Mm-hmm okay, and the insurance company?" she asked.

"Insurance?" he said.

"To cover any costs you may be struggling with?" She said looking at him like an alien.

Fowler scratched his head, "Well you see, I'm fine on covering the costs myself nothings too costly for my dog." He said again in a campy manner, overdoing it a little Fowler you're not married to him.

"Ah-huh, well heres the bill." She said, wow she was quick in getting that out.

Fowler had a look at it as i heard a gasping breathe escape him at first i thought he was experiencing a heart attack as he stumbled slightly and held his chest until my ears echoed with his voice, "ITS COSTING ME HOW MUCH?! Hey look here, you mean i have to pay you guys to **take **a dogs leg from him?! Well heck! I could've done that myself!" he complained pointing fingers into the bill "And what's this? WHAT?! And that's for the sedative?!"

"C-Come on Will it's for other things as well." I said as people were watching us, shuffling awkwardly to the next seat or completely leaving altogether exiting with comments such as 'i think i might try another Vets' or 'I think i can get the thorn out myself'.

"What? Oh fine." He said slapping out a check book, "you guys do take cheques right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry only cash here." She said lightly as Fowler started mumbling under his breath reaching into his back pocket for his wallet, he then started counting out his money as i took the chance to look at the bill...mm-hmm..mm-hmm, well that's understandable...wait...wait, now that's a little...HOLY...! i then turned the bill over as i patted Fowler on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the sacrifice Will, seriously." I said exhaling.

As a response i got a lot of grumbling as that pile of cash seemed to pile up, after he had counted it out the receptionist had gathered it up and checked for herself, "Thank you, now you can pick him up in about half an hour if your hanging around." She said.

"Sooooo, wanna hit the arcade?" Jack suggested awkwardly so not to linger on 'waiting'.

"I-I don't know, i want to be close by i mean he'll wake up in a pen and what if he thinks we've abandoned him?" i asked.

"Come on, he'll be fine, you sound like my Mom or something." He said.

"I-I guess i can't do anything more for him." I convinced myself.

Whilst having this conversation Fowler stood there as his mouth hung open as we had to pull him along, "h-half-half...an-an-an..."

* * *

"Right! i got dragged outta work to go to the vets, i had to drag out my wallet, then again when **you **wanted to go to the arcade i mean do i look like your fathers?! Now where is this mutt?!" Fowler yelled in the waiting room.

"Fowler." The nurse called as Jasper came limping out on three legs, he looked as happy as he ever been.

"Oh." I stated sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Look at him, Jack it's like he doesn't even know he's missing a leg." I said.

"You know I've never seen you so anxious, i mean the bots lose limbs and get repairs but you've never mothered them like this, don't tell me your going be a mother to dogs now?" He said.

"Dogs know to depend on you, how is this proving that we can keep him safe?" I said kneeling down as Jasper limped up to me, he had bandages around his torso, his back leg had stitches and further up his fur had been shaved, he rested his head on my shoulder as i stroked him, "I'm sorry Jasper." I said holding him.

"Do you have any way of transporting him home?" Asked the nurse.

"Oh sure we have a vehicle outside." Fowler said kneeling down to Jasper as the nurse handed me a cone.

The nurse lightly smiled at me, "Just in case he tries to undo his stitches." She said, i looked at it slightly sneering; if i was ever in this i want someone to kill me.

"You know, he looks exactly like the dog i had when i was a kid." I heard someone say sounding a little giddy; hold on...that's Fowlers voice! "But **he** was a **she**, and her name was Bumper."

"That's great Fowler." I said slightly worried about his behavior.

"She used to chased squirrels, jump over the neighbors fences, oh! And she could do so many tricks, like i would pretend to fire my potato gun at her and she would pretend that she got shot, man i tell ya the first time she did that i cried like Niagara Falls." He chuckled.

"Y-Yeah seriously Fowler lets go." I said though Jack nudged me in the side, "No Jack." I said, i know what he was thinking and he can forget it.

Though Fowler didn't stop, it was hard to keep Jasper from moving too much so Fowler was talking to him like a baby or something, i-it was pretty disturbing to watch, but it would've have been less weird if he had been more open about his life.

* * *

**A/N so again another quick chapter tomorrow :D  
**

**but heres a little look at upcoming chapters just to get ya thinkin' ;) but not particularly in that order.  
**

A Con in need

Jacks Day

Second impressions of Awkwardness, (slight add on from first impressions of awkwardness, remember when Smokescreen and Bee thought she was a REAL Femme, well like i said more awkwardness, someone had mentioned to me that i should include a little more of Optimus' intervention, so i did X3)

Natural enemies

An Alternate Reality

April fools day

**any that might interest ya? just ask if you want a quick summary ;) apologize if these seems rushed, i don't know maybe its because i working non-stop on this :p  
**


	8. Jasper, The Dog Epilogue

**A/N time to wrap this up, i was supposed to upload this the day after the last chapter but i got so hyped when i discovered three episodes of season 3 on youtube i had completely lost myself Oo so stay tuned for the next chapter featuring Dreadwing :)**

* * *

**Jasper the Dog Epilogue**

We were all back at base, we had gotten Jasper to lie in his bed as i watched him, as he himself was watching Fowlers odd behavior, all the while Jack was making many points to how we should convince Fowler to take him in instead of staying here. "Jack, i know it's the best option for Jasper, but..." i started as i couldn't finish my sentence."I-I don't...I don't, want to, let him go." I finally said wincing my eyes as if in pain.

"Why not? He has a home and its safer then here." Jack argued.

"Yeah sure, that's how it is with everything, you know i could never go or have sleepovers? It was only me and my other two friends who knew about these guys and that's It." i snapped blowing off steam, "A dog just made a difference. Finally something from the outside world comes here that isn't a military official or a liaison for the president." I sighed to how pathetic i sounded, "I can come off as pretty desperate sometimes." i admitted.

"Well I'm not a military official." He said lightly.

"Yeah i know, and you guys made a huge difference, being here on my own i might have gone crazy that is if i haven't already and you guys are just one huge hallucination." I pondered though thinking is a dangerous pastime. "Seriously though I'm like a dog myself who wanted to go for a walk and see other dogs." I said as i lent back into the couch looking at Jasper, then to his injury as i shut my eyes half way, "Fowler." I then said.

"Who's a good...Huh?" he said ceasing from rubbing Jasper's chest.

"I don't want Jasper working for the military; i want him to have a normal domesticated canine life, that's why i want to ask you, if you'll take him home, to live with you." I said slightly choking on my words, "that is, if you can or will."

Fowler looked slightly confused as he looked at Jasper, "he could benefit us in so many ways Ellen" he said lightly.

"He is **not**¸ being a part of this you got that?!" i snapped, "its not like he has a vote in this either, i just want him to have a home."

Fowler sighed as he looked Jasper over, "I understand, in fact i wouldn't want to see the hairy fella in the field either, he's sort of grown on me, like burning sulfur." I kind of scrunched my face up when he said that, "I can take him in, and who knows maybe warn me about Cons." He said petting Jasper on the head. "You can come stay with me, couple of retired military boys like us need to stick together." He said though i shut my eyes a little in denial. "Should i wait till he heals up?" he asked, whoa, getting down to business a little quick isn't he?

"Maybe." Arcee spoke up as i turned around to see that the guys were listening in, "he is more suited to a quieter environment." She finished though she wasn't good at hiding that regret.

"And there's nothing duller then Fowlers life." Bulkhead added.

"I'll let you know you big ol' dump truck that my life is a very active one!" he cried.

"You know!" Ratchet got his voice across, "he can easily be transported by the Groundbridge, if you provided me with the co-ordinates of your home Agent Fowler you and the **Dog** could leave now!" he stated ecstatic.

I shot him a glare as well as a slight growl, "i can pick him up tomorrow." Fowler said quietly to me ignoring Ratchets enthusiasm.

"Well, at least it's not a 'short' goodbye." I said aiming that at Ratchet, Jasper got up as he limped his way over to me and then lay his head on my knee, i picked him up as i let him on the couch i bet he's pretty sore, "i tell ya, you get stuck behind a dumpster and now this, but your better at taking things into your stride then i am." I said stroking behind his ears as he gave me that cute 'dog' look. "Don't look that way, your gonna give me allergies." I said wiping some lubricants from my eyes.

"You're not allergic to Dogs." Jack pointed out before i whacked him in the stomach.

"Shut up." I simply said scratching Jaspers nose as Jack let out a wheezing sound whilst holding his stomach.

Fowler then stood up as he made his way towards the elevator, "I'll come by early tomorrow morning to pick him up and his stuff." He said, "Better say your goodbyes now, because I'm talking early. Its the only time I'm free then i have a few errands to run." He said as he left but i would probably still get up that early.

Bumblebee came around so that he could pat Jasper on the head, "See ya Jasp." He said.

"Hey man, he isn't gone yet." I moaned at him. "Hold on..." i then said as i looked around, "Where's, Miko and Raf?"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead snapped their heads around to one another flash of horror appearing on both their faces, they made stuttering and of course high pitched whirling as they suddenly transformed and sped out of base, "I'm sure, they haven't been waiting that long." Jack said trying to not make this look awkward.

"Sure almost two hours is fine." I sighed as i put my focus back onto Jasper. "Well, you'll have to come visit at least Jasper, go for a ride in a helicopter would be good for you."

"Shame i couldn't get him to chew on Vince's tires." Jack sighed.

"That's a little dark for you isn't it?" i said.

"Well..." Arcee started as she stepped forward getting our attention, "As Fowler has said he'll be here early tomorrow morning I'd prefer to get partings out of the way now then have them be sudden." She argued though she was very defensive i wasn't sure whether to put my hands up in front on my face.

"Well, sure go ahead." I said.

She placed her hands out in front as she asked to hold him, "Hey Jasper, you were good company." She said cradling the canine so carefully she almost came off as frightened. "Though **only** good." She said to him as i was trying to guess the secret code they seemed to have.

"And you were great for a workout." Bulkhead said just behind her, uh what?

"**And a good listener." **Bee said, wait listener? Inside this canines mind is valuable bot information and i want it, man he doesn't speak our language, he's always listening and watching, he's like a-a Soundog, well except i doubt that Soundwave would pant and bark...that's a weird image.

"And always welcome." Dad added.

Then the bots looked to Ratchet who shivered slightly to the sudden fall of optics, "What? The one thing i can be pleased about is that he's finally leaving." He said though Jasper wagged his tail looking at him, "What are you looking at?!" he cried defensively.

Though Jasper continued to wag his tail, "Ratchet even though your yelling at him, there's no anger behind that to back yourself up." I said.

Ratchet scoffed, "please! Dogs with empathic abilities!"

"Deny it all you want." I said rolling my eyes.

So, the next morning had come as i let Jasper sleep with me so i could kind of made sure he didn't touch his stitching as well as the fact that he was whining when he was alone in the main room. So i started to pack his toys and other things as Dad sat on the edge of his berth watching Jasper, "Hold on." I started as i picked up this ball with a strong attached, "i don't remember getting this for Jasper." I said raising an eyebrow at Dad.

"You must have misplaced it." he said and for a very brief moment his optics flicked to one side.

"Yeah, right." I said suspiciously. "Jasper are you sure you can walk alright?" i asked him as he limped around though looking content.

"You have asked him that several times, he cannot answer you but he seems to function fine." Dad said.

"I'm just checking, good thing he's an ideal weight." I said stroking him but i started to think about my own companion back home. "I miss my furry partner."

"That Feline is most likely wandering the empty spaces of the N.E.S.T base, she seems to be very adaptive to her environment that is why we allowed her to stay, and she takes care of herself and knows how to survive, that is her species nature after all." He said.

True and the fact that her fur is black is an added bonus, "Yeah, she just appears when she wants to, and did you know that if someone died they would most likely eat that person?" i said.

"That is survival." He said.

"Did you ever have, you know, a companion? Like an Antilian bumble-puppy or something?" i asked.

"Does that include yourself?" he asked.

"Ha, ha." I said rolling my eyes, "I'm more of an accomplice don't you think?"

"On those rare occasions you can display a sense of humility but i only think you do so because of the advantages." He said.

I placed tipped fingers on my chest as i mock gasped, "I'm shocked; you don't think i use your status as a social advantage do you?"

"Do you?"

"Well your shadow has its advantages, but i really do try to represent you, shame because i haven't met those other Autobots you mention." I said.

"If they ever arrived on Earth, i fear the tension you may build between them." He said wearily.

"Since when? Maybe Arcee but we're on neutral ground now." I said. "But i may have problems with that Prowl dude and Ultra Magnus but the other ones seem alright." I said.

"Out of all of them, you're going for my first lieutenant and my strategist, analyst and security officer?" he said.

"Funny that, it seems to be the most authoritative i have a problem with, go figure I'm insubordinate so sue me, i mean I'm nice as long as I'm on top." I grinned. "Though i bet the others played a little 'friendly fire' with them, except it weren't so friendly."

"Ellen..." he sighed.

"What? I'm right aren't i?" i said winking.

"Agent Fowler will be here soon." He said changing the subject.

"I know i would've." I said grinning.

"Something i would not approve of." He lightly scolded.

Heh, well i got shot down in flames, "Yeah it's no fun when you don't get away with it; maybe i should try off lining him in his sleep." I pondered stroking my chin sinisterly.

"Ellen." He scolded, "I find your choice of 'words' highly inappropriate."

"Sorry, I'm only joking." I started as i walked down the hallway with Jasper steadily keeping up with us, "you trained him right?"

"Jasper?" he said frowning confused.

I started to laugh, "No, no, no, i mean Ultra Magnus."

"Ah, you had me at a misunderstanding then. Yes i did."

"Like you are with me, though it's only been a few years and he's had vorns of training." I said grimly, "D-Dad i don't want to associate myself with you anymore." I said growing slightly frightened, seriously though i like me, i don't want to turn into some kind of 'respectable' being heh.

He lightly chuckled, "you have your own personality, and I do not use **that **kind of behavior training."

"Okay good but if i don't laugh at a corny joke we go to red alert, as in code, 0-P-lost-humor." I said.

He briefly looked at me before gazing at Jasper who started to paw at him, "Jasper is becoming restless." He confirmed.

"What?" i said to him, "because I'm talking to him you get jealous?"

"Arf!"

"O-Oh no Jasper i was talking to Dad." i jested before giving his back a brief stroke. "You gonna miss him?" i asked Dad.

"Life is made up of greetings and partings that is the way of it, but he will most likely visit and himself being the decision maker." He said looking fondly at the canine.

"Yeah he'll probably be the one to look after Fowler, i mean Jasper can be **his **guardian." I said as we entered the main room i noticed human and bot had been waiting for us or something as i noticed Fowler was at the top leaning over the railings. "I didn't do it." i said lightly.

"Why is it we finally get a dog mascot and now he has to leave?" Miko moaned.

"Y-Yeah maybe he should stay, y-you know we don't want Miko getting upset." I said grinning awkwardly.

"Y-yeah w-we d-don't want M-M-Miko getting upset." Miko imitated me teasingly.

"Note to self, Miko has made the list, **again**." I said. So i went straight up to Fowler with all his things now that he was here i didn't want to drag this out, "heres his bed, his blankets, but not just any blankets this one's for when he's in a moving vehicle, this one's for your furniture, this one's for when he's at the park and this is for when you want him at the bottom of your bed or something, Miko sometimes watches the monster truck rally's and they have a fireworks display afterwards so he'll probably hide on your bed then."

"O-Okay i think i get the basics Ellen he..."

"and heres his chewy sticks, you know tartar control and all that, his bowls, and his favorite toy is the rubber ring, but there's also this treat ball, Frisbee, string ball, another ball o-oh wait he has quite a few of those, oh heres the leash and collar the vet gave me and he's due for his worm tablets."

"Ellen..."

"He doesn't like seagulls there like his worst enemy..."

"I got it Ellen, why don't you just, send me an e-mail?" he said.

"U-Uh yeah sure." I said scratching my cheek as i knelt down to Jasper who looked slightly confused but knew something was up, "you be good for Will okay? Dog on the streets, now you get to sleep in front...Fowler do you have a fire place?"

"Yes."

"You're going to be able to sleep in front of a fire, a cosy house not within steel walls." I said lightly as he lifted a paw and placed it on my knee, aw no don't do that. "No, Jasper, no more playing games." He looked to the floor not really sure of what to do, "don't think I'm giving you up or anything, beyond this base is a better life for you, running around constantly in the backyard, scratching up the lawn, making your territorial right, chasing smaller weaker beings then...Jasper don't chase smaller beings okay? Don't discriminative because there different and those smaller mammals may look as though there teasing you its only because they have a complex, just be the bigger dog in those situations alright? N-Not literally i mean that...you know what? Just become one of those really lazy dogs that just sleep on the couch all day." I said.

"Arf?" he said tilting his head.

"There ya go." I said ruffling the fur on top of his head.

"He's in safe hands, you might not believe it but my place is looking like a bachelor pad and i have a feeling Jasper will fit perfectly to this environment." He said.

"Hey man!" i started defensively, "I have some friends who are bachelors and i tell you some of their places look like a garbage truck went through It." i said.

"No i meant it's pretty bare, i mean the less things or furniture i have the less mess it creates." He said.

"Oh well i guess that's okay." I said though i gave a light glare.

"See, so stop being so tightly wound." he said.

"Hey when it comes to Jasper, who is very trusting and would never think to be abandoned by anyone, your damn right I'm tightly wound." I said as a mock threat.

He gave a weary sigh to the typical behavior as he gazed at Jasper, "Come on Jasper." Fowler said as Jasper tilted his head to how unfamiliar that sounded coming from Fowler, "come on, you can go for a ride in my helicopter" again he was unsure of the word and it was understandable as he would only hear it whenever Fowler was making a visit and so didn't move. "Let's go for a walk?" he instead said, aw man using deception on a dog.

Jasper's spirits heightened as he darted for Fowler with his tongue hanging out then stopped just at the entrance of the elevator. He looked behind him as he looked at the others he tilted his head looking to Fowler then repeated this process two more times, as he finally stepped into the elevator he started to pant again excited, i gave a slight wave as the doors finally closed, though none of them were sure if Jasper knew he was leaving or not, to be honest i did catch another tilt from his head, "I hope he doesn't feel kind of betrayed." I said.

"When he sees that he can freely wander around where he wants, he'll see the better side to it." Jack said.

"So, he's gone?" Miko asked, "Man that was, fast...like when someone spontaneously dies." She said slightly awed by that fact.

"Yeah, thanks for that Miko." I said wearily. "But your right that was fast, i **really **hate goodbyes." I said slumping onto the couch, "guys when i got back to Tranquility, i want to drag out the goodbyes for like a year or something so I'll start now." i said.

"No, no, that's alright just don't and say you did alright?" Jack said.

"Can't i just put you all in like stasis pods or something?" i asked.

"There's being sweet and there's being creepy." Miko said poking me.

"Yeah your probably right, remember when Ratchet made that third person simulation because we spent too much time on that racing game?" i said to Jack.

"You mean the one that shows the events of their War? And you interacted with a stasis pod and that Autobot came tumbling out in pieces?" Jack replied.

"You had to remind me?! I still think someone just put his remains in there" i said to him, aw man never have i felt so bad for someone who died many eons ago.

"You just got **too** curious." Miko said jumping onto the couch.

"Yeah and you kept wandering around looking at everything." Jack moaned.

"Did you not see the detail in their buildings? Dude, i wish i could just travel back in time and explore that place." I said, oh exploration one of the many things i dream of. I then found myself sighing as i looked to the elevator again, "Jack? Jasper was **just **here." I said being melodramatic when pointing to the floor.

"Come on, let's do something to get our minds off it, don't you have homework to do or something?" he said.

"No." I said flatly, "on top of that like a dog on a...oh no, dog puns, that's it i'm going to a pet shop to surround myself with puppies. And hey who knows maybe I'll bring about thirty home?" i cringed slightly to the reaction i may get.

"An army of dogs!" Miko exclaimed.

"No more dogs!" Ratchet protested.

Miko cupped a hand over her mouth as she spoke to me a whispered tone, "Check out the wicked mech of the west, _I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!_" she said cackling.

I cocked an eyebrow before taking offense, "hey wait a minute I'm the one who quotes movies, don't steal away what I'm stealing in the first place."

Well, maybe i won't take puppies home, but i hope to see Jasper again...the dog who lived on the streets.

* * *

**A/N well i have to say I'm disappointed in myself for this one :/ but the next chapter will be much improved, titled as 'a con in need' yep i finally decided on that one first :) **


End file.
